War of Souls
by Marina Black1
Summary: The battle for control rages deep within the heart of New Orleans. While Hayley seeks to comprehend what it finally means to have a family, Niklaus must fight a thousand years of darkness to find a shred of humanity. The bond of blood runs deep...family, love, loyalty. All will be tested as two unlikely lovers come together. Will they find happiness or destroy one another?
1. Chapter 1

Leaning against the windowsill, Klaus stood tranquil and unwavering with his eyes closed. He was not asleep, of course. He just needed to listen. The soft whoosh of the child's incredible heartbeat calmed him instantly. As of late, it was hard to get any rest when all he could think of was the wolf inhabiting his home and the miracle baby sleeping inside her. He vacillated between triumph, pride, anticipation and mind numbing fear of the unknown.

The soft sound of her exhale caused his eyes to snap open, though he did not move yet. Vampiric instinct or paternal surge, Klaus wasn't sure…but when he heard Hayley draw in a sharp breath he was instantly by her side.

She had thrown all the sheets off and had stripped down to nothing but her undergarments. He had not seen her so unclothed since the night they'd made this child. Her skin was lustrous with her pregnancy though he noted she was coated in a sheen of sweat; the soft light of the waning moon illuminated her rounded form. "What's the matter, little wolf?"

Hayley dragged a hand through her dark hair, sweeping it off her shoulders a moment to let some air breeze across her neck. She was surprised to see Klaus…considering that he spent most of his time trying to avoid her, it seemed. Elijah and Rebekah at least pretended to care that she was the blessed mother of their ongoing bloodline whereas Klaus went out of his way to make her seem as insignificant as a houseplant. "Your child…"

"What of it?" Klaus felt his heart plummet as he closed the gap between them instantly. Fear danced in his eyes as his hands pressed to the soft swell of her belly. The heartbeat was as strong as ever, the child moving ever so imperceptibly at the invasion of her space. "She appears fine…"

A soft smile slid over her face. So he did care… "I just meant that being pregnant in Louisiana is no picnic. My internal temperature is set to 'blazing inferno' at all times. Not to mention that the cravings are driving me crazy…"

"Cravings?" He had been alive for a thousand years and yet pregnancy was completely foreign to him. Pregnant women and vampires didn't mingle very often. "What exactly are you craving, love?"

Hayley sighed and looked away. Maybe it had to do with it being his child. "Lately all I want to do is…drink blood." She shook her head, "Disgusting, I know."

"Not as disgusting as you might think…" His lips curved up into the barest of smirks. It seemed that his lifeblood really did flow through her veins. "If its blood you want, then blood you will get." Offering his hand, he smiled at the look that crossed her face. "Come now, Hayley, don't be afraid."

Fear wasn't what she was feeling. Intrigue, maybe…mixed with a hearty dose of suspicion. Placing her hand in his, she stood up. "I'm not afraid of anything…" She remarked. "But I'm not exactly up for a hybrid/werewolf hunting trip to feast on humans." Grabbing her nightgown, she tossed it over her head. The last thing she needed was for Rebekah or Elijah to see her and Klaus walking around the house half naked lest they get any ideas about the two of them forming some kind of epic love connection.

Klaus led her down into the kitchen, "That's not exactly what I had in mind, love." A thousand years had given him much time to become proficient in many things. He was a cultivated artist, he spoke hundreds of languages, and could wax poetic for hours on all the great writers throughout history. Not to mention he was a more than adequate chef to boot. She was a wolf carrying their hybrid child, what she needed was sustenance.

Padding barefoot over to where he was working, she hopped up on the counter and let her legs dangle. Watching him intently, she found herself smiling. There was no malice in his face, just utter calm as he worked chopping and seasoning. "Can I ask you something?" When he didn't immediately say no, she took that as her cue to proceed. "Why do you stand outside my door every night?"

Stiffening, he peered at her. His hand tightened around the knife reflexively as he turned to look at her. "Why would you think I would waste my time standing outside your door?" He ground out irritably.

"Hey, no need to get defensive…" Hayley said, putting her hands up in protest. "I'm a werewolf, you know…I can smell you, Klaus. And I may not have super vampire hearing but I know when someone is listening in…" Her hand slid down to gently cup the roundness of her belly. "When I got kicked, I learned very quickly how to tell when you're being watched and followed. I learned how to protect myself at all costs…"

Busted. Klaus let out a heavy breath and rested his hands against the cool granite of the countertops. "I…like listening to the heartbeat. It…soothes me." He couldn't look at her. This was worse than pulling teeth, he was baring his soul. "It's comforting knowing that despite all the death and destruction and…filth in my life, this child lives despite all of it."

Silent for a long moment, Hayley reached her hand over and placed it over Klaus'. "You don't have to stand outside like some creepy lurker." She said quietly. "I mean, the child is as much yours as mine. If you want to…come into my room and be near her, then by all means." She wasn't sure where the invitation came from but it was out there; his for the taking.

Klaus went back to cooking as if he hadn't heard her…but he had. She had given him an open invitation into her bed and into her life, no strings attached; just a simple, unadulterated olive branch in this twisted family tree of theirs. It meant more to him than anything he'd ever received in his life. And in doing so, he felt for once as if he truly belonged here. This called for a celebration. He grabbed a bottle of vintage wine and opened it up, pouring two glasses and handing one to her. He peered at her as she gave him a look, "What?"

"Pregnant women can't drink, Klaus…it's bad for the baby." She chuckled. "We don't want our little hybrid being born with six heads or something?" Not that she was sure it wasn't going to already…

"Nonsense! My mother indulged in spirits of all kinds when she was pregnant and nothing at all bad happened to us…"

Hayley snorted. "Oh no, you're a wonderful well adjusted family, aren't you?" She continued laughing even though Klaus glared at her pointedly. "Still, I don't want to take any chances. Not with her…"

"More for me…" It may not have shown but he was moved deeply by her dedication to keeping this child safe and healthy. She was more than living up to her end of the bargain. Placing a juicy steak, perfectly medium rare and an assortment of fresh vegetables onto a plate, he handed it to her. "There you go, love. Eat up…"

Suddenly every cell in her body seemed awake as she took her plate to the table and wolfed down the meal that Klaus had prepared for them. "Did you like psychic mind link the baby and have her tell you exactly what she needed?" She asked after she had cleaned the plate and eaten a fair bit of his as well. "Elijah can do that, can you?"

"I have many talents," Klaus replied. "Impregnating wayward wolves, chief among them…" Laughing softly, he shook his head. "But that is one gift I do not have." He was happy she had enjoyed the meal. She seemed calmer, more relaxed now that she had eaten. "Well, love, what do you say we get the baby to bed?"

Craving sated and feeling cooler as the air conditioning finally kicked on, Hayley felt her exhaustion return, "Definitely yes to that." She had never expected that simply being pregnant could zap so much of her energy. Heading up the stairs, she found comfort in Klaus's hand resting gently on her back as if afraid she would miss a step and fall at any moment. Before she knew it, they were at her door. Hesitating a moment, she wondered if he would go or stay. Swallowing hard, she looked into his fathomless eyes.

He didn't need to be psychic to know what she was thinking…for he was thinking the same thing. Curling his hand around her arm, he leaned in and kissed her cheek gently. "Goodnight, little wolf. Get some rest…" He pulled away quickly before he changed his mind and succumbed to her completely.

Hayley stood there silently in the hallway, her hand cradling the child. "Goodnight…" She said to thin air.

**Thanks for reading! I started watching The Originals and needless to say, I am completely hooked. I really love the Klaus/Hayley dynamic...and I find them so intriguing. Elijah is great and I haven't ruled him out for Hayley but there's a special bond between a woman and the father of her child. So this is my take on their relationship! i couldn't get this out of my head so here it is for your consumption! I'm not sure if I'm going to make this a multichapter fic...I thought I'd leave it up to my readers! What do you think? Should I continue? Drop a line, if you please!**

**P.S. Happy Halloween!**


	2. Chapter 2

Rebekah rested her hands on her hips as she glowered at Hayley. "What exactly is it you've done to my brother?" She demanded as she sidled up to the mummy-to-be. "He's…something is wrong." She'd known Niklaus for centuries and she knew his moods could turn on a dime. Yet since Hayley had arrived he…smiled. He didn't provoke her at every turn and he looked the other way while she casually flirted with Marcel.

Looking up from the worn copy of _What to Expect when You're Expecting_, Hayley shrugged. Setting the book aside, she really wished that this stupid thing could actually tell her what to expect. There was no chapter on birthing a hybrid child or dealing with a dysfunctional family of unkillable Original vampires. "I didn't do anything to him." She replied.

"Did you get those witches to put some voodoo on him?" She moved toward her. "I mean it, Hayley! Yesterday Niklaus only threatened to dagger me three times! I am going to ask you one more time, what did you do!?"

"Leave her alone," Klaus stalked predatorily into the living room, said dagger dangling from his fingertips. "Perhaps I was thinking of new and interesting locations to stash your coffin after I put a dagger in your chest." God forbid he admit to allowing Hayley to get him in any way. Though in truth, he was happier now than he could ever remember being in the last thousand years. Plus he loved getting a rise of out Rebekah; he grinned as she stalked out of the room in a snit.

Hayley smirked and went back to reading. Klaus glowered at her. "I will set my sister to rights…she won't speak to you that way again." He moved swiftly and yet he felt her hand tighten around his arm; he stilled. His jaw ticked as he turned to her, wondering what her next move would be.

"It's fine. You don't need to fight my battles for me…" She didn't let go of his arm. "I would've thought you would be thrilled. She was sticking up for you in her own little way." Her fingers stroked over his elbow though the second her fingertips grazed him, he jerked away from her.

"You are the mother of my child. You deserve every ounce of respect! Not just from Rebekah but every living creature on this earth!" He bellowed. Drawing in a ragged breath, he realized that Hayley was sniggering behind her book. "What is so funny?"

"Oh come on…" Hayley was practically shaking with laughter. "I deserve every ounce of respect from every living creature on earth?" She shook her head, "I think that's a little over the top." She shook her head. Klaus could be a little hung strung at times (most of the time). "If I want revenge I'll raid her closet and pick something I can stretch out over this baby bump of mine. I can take care of myself, Klaus."

Niklaus was clearly not amused. "Pardon me for defending your honor. I won't make that mistake in the future." Stalking out of the room, Hayley watched as he headed for the front door and kept walking. He slammed the door so hard that the windowpanes framing the door.

"Klaus!" She called after him…but he was already gone. Sighing heavily, she rested her head against her hands. "Way to go, Hayley…"

* * *

Anger seared in Niklaus's chest as he left the house that afternoon. He did not like being played the fool…or being teased. He supposed that stemmed from bearing the brunt of his father's cruel jokes and harsh words. Breaking glass had not soothed the anger that raged inside of him, nor had an entire bottle of scotch. Even tormenting Marcel and his Inner Circle held no pleasure tonight. He had finally decided it was time to give up. Stepping through the front door, he found himself face to face with the main reason for drinking half of New Orleans dry.

She made no move to apologize yet the moment that she stood before him, his anger died away as quickly as it had flared up. Reaching for her, his hand cupped her cheek gingerly. His face was millimeters from hers; he could smell her sweet breath and feel her pulse kick up at his touch. He was poised to devour her with his mouth, to claim her as his and show her who was in charge.

"What are you doing?" Hayley had been feeling like the queen of the damned all morning. Klaus may have broken the windows but she had ended up blamed for it. Klaus couldn't control his temper and she just _had_ to provoke him. Elijah had warned her about the dangers of aggravating his little brother for she carried his child now but someday she would not. And Klaus could not be held accountable for his tempers. Hayley, on the other hand, believed that Klaus had been let off the hook for too long.

His fingers slid into his dark hair, brushing over the soft strands. "If you don't know then I must have lost my touch, little wolf." She awakened something in him from the moment they had first laid eyes on each other. Klaus was a man with a plan…and that plan didn't involve giving himself to every Jane, Mary or Margaret that came down the pike. Before Hayley, Klaus couldn't remember the last time he'd succumbed to his sexual desires. It must have been centuries…maybe longer. Yet when she stood there and challenged everything he ever believed he was swept away.

Licking her lips, a part of her wanted to close the distance between them and give in to the lust. But the other part of her knew that giving in would be losing the ground she'd fought so hard to gain. Her hands rested on his chest. "So this is what we do now? We fight, you stomp off in a huff and then expect it to have smoothed over by the time you get home?"

His anger was skating on a razor's edge, at any moment it could slip and they'd both bleed. A derisive laugh emanated from his throat, "Whatever makes you happy, sweetheart."

"You know what makes me happy?" Hayley removed her hands from Klaus and folded her arms over her chest, "When you aren't flying off the handle over every little thing." Moving back from him, she perched on the edge of the sofa, "It makes me happy when you show even a little excitement over having a baby. I like when you show that there's still a heart underneath that cold icy exterior you put up…"

"ENOUGH!" Niklaus slammed his fist down on the coffee table, it cracked and shattered beneath his rage. They were going to have to replace all the furniture that decorated the foyer after tonight. "You are clearly delusional if you think that I am ANYTHING but the same terrifying, all powerful hybrid who will destroy everything in my wake! Up to and INCLUDING you, Hayley! Your sole purpose is to give birth to that child…after that, I will have no more use for you."

He watched as her fingers curled gently around the swell of her belly. She stood and took a single step back. The image of her wide-eyed and clutching their unborn child hit Niklaus straight in the chest. Were he a weaker man, he might have fallen to his knees.

So…the truth came out. She was just a woman-shaped oven for his hybrid baby bun. He didn't care one iota whether she lived or died. And she had the sinking feeling once she did give birth to this child he'd dump her body in the bayou and raise her child alone. She wouldn't allow it. "I see…" Her face flushed as her voice cracked, she couldn't stop the rush of emotions that surged through her. "Thanks for clearing that up." Turning away from him, she had to get away. From him, from this family, from this house…

"Hayley!" His voice boomed through the house but he knew she wouldn't answer. She was infuriating that way. An aggravated growl ripped through him as he shredded the remains of the antique mahogany furniture before stomping up the stairs. It was unsatisfying…so he slammed his hand into the wall until his knuckles bled.

In her room, Hayley could hear Klaus's tirade and it gave her pause. If she didn't get to him, if she didn't mean something to him…then why was he so angry? Opening up the door to her bedroom, she swallowed and followed holes in the wall until she found him. "Klaus, stop it…"

Breathing raggedly, he turned to face her. He trembled with rage, ready to snap at any second. He was more beast than man at this moment. He opened his mouth to lambaste her but she threw herself at him. Her arms wrapped around him and he was lost. Unconsciously he reached around her, his arms gripping him to her like a vise. She rested her head against his shoulder, his hand slipping to her back as he cradled her in his arms. He could feel her belly pressed against his, the child within them snuggled between them.

They stood there for an inordinate amount of time, until Klaus felt Hayley weaken in his arms. She must be exhausted as it was nearly dawn; her eyes drooped and her breathing was soft and even. Scooping her up into his arms, he carried her down the hall and gently rested her on the bed. Once he was sure that she was good and tucked in, he stepped back.

Nearly asleep, Hayley reached out. "Stay…" She murmured sleepily.

Smiling indulgently, he shook his head. "Not tonight." Stroking her cheek tenderly, Klaus leaned in and kissed the top of her head. "Goodnight, love. Sleep tight."

And despite everything, she did.

* * *

**Hey everybody! Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews! I updated the summary for the story...I must have been a bit tired when I wrote it! Not the best summary I've ever written. Then again, I'm not sure where I want to take this story! Reviews would greatly be appreciated and help me get muse to continue writing! Let me know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hayley stood in front of the bathroom mirror, assessing her new curves. She was a little over halfway in this pregnancy; it was five months to the day since she and Klaus consummated their unholy alliance. Leaving that truck stop in the afternoon, Hayley was fearful for her life. If not for Klaus, she would have been vampire chum. He had protected her and brought her to his home under the pretense of gathering information. In truth he could have easily compelled all the information he wanted out of her and sent her out like a lamb to the slaughter. It would take half a day for the vervain to get out of her system. Yet he'd wined and dined her, allowed her to probe into his personal life.

She had been warned a thousand times not to trust Klaus. Tyler made it clear that he was a monster without a heart or soul; there was no redeeming value at all to the man. If Tyler could only see her now, happily living among the Mikaelsons, growing larger by the day with a child she loved more than life itself, and succumbing to Niklaus's charm slowly but surely. Ha, it would be priceless, no doubt.

Stepping out of the bathroom, Hayley headed for the enormous closet she had been bequeated. She'd never had so many clothes in her life! Rebekah was quite the shopper and she had taken the liberty of using Hayley as her personal Barbie doll. As nice as it was of her, Hayley found their tastes were quite different. She preferred comfort and function, whereas Rebekah tended to prefer whatever showcased her assets the best. And while Hayley still had many assets, her generous curves stuffed into a sheer lace tank top bordered on obscene.

This morning, however, Hayley didn't make it to the closet. Her attention fell to garment bag on the bed and the note attached to it. Furrowing her eyebrows, she sat at the edge and picked up the crisp parchment. It was written in Klaus's tight scrawl, _Put this on. Meet me downstairs in an hour._ She chuckled to herself, "How romantic…" Opening up the bag, she gasped. It appeared to be antique ball gown, maybe hundreds of years old. It was silk or satin…something that felt wonderful and luxurious against her skin. It even managed to make her look a little less like she'd swallowed a basketball and more like she had a feminine silhouette. Suddenly she understood the mass media's obsession with princesses.

Carefully, she headed downstairs to find Klaus standing there dressed in a tuxedo. She smiled as he turned his gaze in her direction, his eyes raking in the sight of her. Her lips curved into a smile as she descended the last step and stood face to face with him. "Here I am, as ordered…" She smiled as she smoothed her hands over the shoulders of his tuxedo, "If this is some kind of kinky bedroom fantasy, I've got to say I don't hate it."

Klaus genuinely smiled. Contrary to popular belief, he did know what made women happy. Well, most women anyway. Hayley wasn't like any of the others he'd known through the centuries. She wasn't vapid like Rebekah or violent like Katerina nor was she sheltered and childish like Caroline. She had known heartache, she'd known fear, and she'd known abandonment. But instead of letting it break her down she rose stronger than ever. She was a kindred spirit. Instead of seeking to manipulate him, she sought to understand him and soothe the demons that raged inside him. "I figured you must be going a bit stir crazy locked up in the house…"

That was the understatement of the century; maybe the millennia. "Does this mean I actually get to go out somewhere?" She asked, excitement coursing through her. "Where? Where are we going, Klaus?"

"Patience, little wolf," He smiled. Gingerly he turned her around, sweeping her dark hair aside as he slid a gorgeous bib necklace of diamonds and rubies to her throat.

Her hand slid up to touch the necklace, her fingers unaccustomed to touching anything this expensive. Taking a step toward the living room, she looked at her reflection in the mirror. She was dressed up like a queen…but she felt like she was just playing dress up. All she could see was that twelve year old wild girl in torn clothes, worn shoes and dirt on her face. "It's beautiful…" She turned to Klaus, "But I can't accept this. It's too much." Reaching up, she fiddled with the clasp of the necklace.

Now that made him truly laugh. "Hayley…" His fingers slipped over her cheek and then grasped her hands to still them. "In the last thousand years I've amassed more of a fortune than we could spend in a hundred lifetimes." He settled her hair back over her shoulders, tenderly. "What good is money if I can't use it to spoil my family?"

Deflating slightly, Hayley sighed, "Okay, okay. I'll keep the necklace for now…but it's going to be our daughter's one day." She replied. "Family heirloom and all that," Things she'd never had anything like that, she craved it more than anything else in the world. Ironic as it was, all she'd ever wanted was a legacy for her family and what she'd stumbled into was a family with roots as deep as the earth itself.

"I wouldn't have it any other way…" It would take time for her to become comfortable with accepting anything from him, that much was clear. Thankfully, he had all the time in the world. "Are you ready to go, then?"

Smiling, Hayley nodded. "Can I at least have a hint as to where we're going?" Following him out to the car, he opened up the door and she slipped in. She found on the dashboard there was a mask that matched her dress and new jewels. "You're seriously taking me to a ball?" She laughed as she leaned back in her seat. "I can't even go get some of that amazing gumbo at Rousseau's in the middle of the night when no one is around but we can go to a huge party with tons of people all around?"

"Do you think I'd put you in danger?" He asked, gazing over to gauge her reaction. He was pleasantly surprised that she appeared to trust him. She didn't look worried at all; in fact she smiled in that sly way she did when she teased him. He was growing to like that little smile. "Put our child in danger?" He turned his eyes back to the road. "You'll be masked. We're going outside the city to Baton Rouge. No one will know you there, no one will care…they'll be too wrapped up in their own partners to care about us."

The drive was a little over an hour during which the pair sat quietly and comfortably, watching the scenery whisk by. She thought New Orleans was nice enough, though she was utterly unwelcome there, being a werewolf and all. Baton Rouge, on the other hand, opened up its arms and drew her in. They pulled up in front of an enormous stone house with ivy that covered nearly every inch of the regal edifice. "It's beautiful…" Placing the mask over her face, Klaus helped her to secure it as she stepped out of the car. "Who lives here?"

Slipping his hand into hers as they ascended the stairs, he led her out onto the ballroom floor. Slipping his hand around her back, he tugged her close as the music started up. "Does it matter?" He moved with grace, holding her close as they spun around.

No, she supposed it didn't. There were certain things she had grown accustomed to with Klaus. His words and intentions were shrouded in mystery. He did nothing that didn't benefit him in some way; she felt that even this romantic outing was simply a means to an end. Meeting his gaze beneath the dark devil's mask he wore, she chuckled. "I have a feeling it does." While the other dancers kept distance between their bodies, she melted against Klaus, resting her head against his shoulder. "I get it…it's a secret. But don't get any ideas. You are _not_ off the hook."

His lips gently grazed the top of her head. They danced for some time, oblivious to those around them. After a while he insisted that she take a rest and eat something. Pouring her a cup of punch, he sniffed at it before taking a sip to ensure that it was safe before he would give it to her. He turned to where he left her but found that she was not exactly where he left her. Jealousy seared through him as he caught sight of Hayley being brought back to the dance floor in the arms of an unknown entity. His hand wrapped around the glass until it shattered in his hands; he moved toward the dance floor. The music kicked up as he watched the man lead Hayley through a pulse-pounding tango.

Heading spinning, she had to succumb to her nameless suitor's every movement or risk losing her footing. Her breath hitched as he lifted her, her hands protectively grasping his where they closed over her unborn child. Yet his grip never tightened uncomfortably, just enough to hold her close and keep her from slipping from his grasp. He dipped her and she caught sight of his face beneath the mask, scruffy beard covering a long scar running across his throat as if he'd been cut and left to bleed out. Bringing her back upwards made the blood rush to her head and her vision swam.

Standing ramrod straight, Klaus watched them. His teeth ground in anger, jaw ticking dangerously. He was poised to strike, just as soon as Hayley was out of his arms. The music wound down and he stepped forward.

"Who are you?" Hayley asked finally as the man spun her one last time before the music fell away. Instead of answering, he laughed throatily and then turned her out, letting her go. Inhaling sharply, her body connected with Klaus's as he wrapped an arm tight around her waist.

Grasping a hold of Hayley, he held her close to him. _His_ woman, _his_ child…no one but him could touch them like that. "I've got you, love," He assured her, "I've got you. Stay here…" He placed her gingerly in a chair, his fingertips brushing over her cheek reassuringly.

"No, I'm going with you!"

"_HAYLEY_!"

"You were ten feet away from me and that man got a hold of me! Do you really want to leave me here and find out who comes next? And it may not be for just for a dance this time!" It was manipulative, yes, but she'd learned from the best: _him_.

The pendulum of his emotions swung hard. Shutting his eyes tightly, he took a deep breath and nodded his assent. "Come on then, quickly." Taking her hand, he led her through the throngs of people. It seemed their mystery man didn't make any attempt to run. He stood out on the dais, hands clasped behind his back. Klaus moved out into the warm night air, "I am not sure if you're foolish or if you have a death wish…" He let a brief pause before his voice reached thunderous levels, "ANSWER ME!"

Hayley stood back in the doorway, knowing that Klaus would not want her too close. And yet…something struck her. "Wait. I know you…" Both men turned. "You're the wolf…" She moved closer. "You're the one by the pool. The one who protected me in the bayou…"

"Andre," he replied, bowing deeply to her. Undoing the blue silk ribbon of his mask, he let it fall away. The scar at his throat was not the only one he bore. His face was a twisted collection of cuts and marks, "Pleasure to finally make your acquaintance, my lady." Stepping down from his perch, he reached for her hand and kissed it gently.

She blushed slightly, "Thanks, I guess…I'm Hayley."

He laughed again, clearly amused. "I know, darling. I invited you here…you and your hybrid friend."

Klaus was not amused. "_Friend_?"

At any other time, Klaus's jealousy would have been a welcome surprise. It belied that he cared more than he let on. Yet she didn't want his temper flaring before she could find out exactly what this man wanted with her…and why he had nearly given his life to protect her in the bayou. Did Klaus know about this? It seemed as much as mystery to him as to her… "I thought you had brought me here as a surprise?"

"I was bringing you to the house where I believe your birth parents once lived," Klaus teetered dangerously on the edge of losing control. "I have been searching far and wide, tracking your bloodline. I'd narrowed the search down to Baton Rouge and it led me to this house. Upon researching further I found there was to be a masked ball here, I felt it would be a good opportunity to gather information without raising suspicions." How stupid could he have been to not realize that they were walking into a trap? A brilliantly executed trap, of course, but a trap nonetheless.

Hayley's breath hitched in her throat. "My…family?" Klaus had known how important knowing where she came from was. The fact that he had been looking even when she could not touched her so deeply. She turned to look at Andre. Her head swam with possibilities. "So what are you saying? Who owns this house!?"

Klaus opened his mouth to answer but Andre stepped in before he got a chance, "I've been its temporary guardian all these years. Though technically, it belongs to you, my dear." He smiled handsomely.

Murder flashed in Klaus's eyes but he was distracted when Hayley's knees buckled. His arms wrapped around her again to steady her. She was becoming quite the damsel in distress. Then again, he wanted to be there to rescue her every time she tumbled. He didn't yet realize how deep the bond between them reached.

She took a deep breath. "This is…mine?" Holding tight to Klaus, she was trembling, "My parents owned this place, right? Which means…" She let out a soft sob, "I'm so close to finding out where I came from. Where I belong…"

Niklaus's ego stung. Hayley and the baby belonged with him. Belonged _to_ him. "Do not get your hopes up…this could turn out to a plot to get to me." He warned. Andre looked smug and Klaus itched to wipe the look off his face. "Let's go home…"

"Klaus, no…" Hayley begged. "We're so close. Let's stay here and see this through." She looked into his eyes. "You brought me here to get away from the danger in New Orleans. Away from Marcel and his crew, away from your siblings…let's just take a few days. I saw a motor lodge on the way here, we could get a room and…"

"You'll stay here." Andre cut in, watching the exchange between the two lovers. He stepped toward the landing again, suddenly finding his airway obstructed by a strong hand.

"Do NOT interfere again." Klaus snarled. "Do you understand me?!" He was breathing raggedly. "Prepare a room for us. Hayley and I will stay for as long as she wants to and YOU…" He threw the man aside as if he were a limp doll, "will not speak again unless spoken to!" Moving toward the edge of the balcony, Klaus gripped the stone tight in his hands. He drew in great breaths, keeping as far away from the mother of his child as humanly possible.

Hayley watched Klaus spiral toward violence. He hated not being in control. Thankfully he let Andre go without her having to intervene. The other man didn't seem fazed at all; in fact, he was still laughing as he headed back downstairs which she was sure angered Klaus even further. Moving toward him, she leaned toward him until their bodies were touching, "I want you to know that this means everything to me…" Her hand slipped into his. "Not knowing who my birth parents were has haunted me for as long as I can remember. That you would…take the initiative to do this," Her fingers slid through his hair as she pulled him close to her. Leaning in, she kissed him softly. "Thank you."

Deepening their kiss, Klaus wound his hand through her dark hair. Holding her tight to him, he felt her lips plump beneath his onslaught. He calmed as they finally came up for air. A heartbeat later, his grasp tightened in her hair. It was tight enough to smart but not enough to cause any real pain. "You are _reckless_ and I grow tired of it…" He growled. "You do not just have yourself to think about now but _my_ child. We will do this how I say…I promised to protect you and that is what I will do! I cannot have you undermining me at every turn!" She was using his growing affection for her to manipulate him and he wasn't going to succumb so easily. "Do I make myself quite clear?"

Head tilted back slightly to remove some of the strain of his hands in her hair, she licked her lips. "I…I know. This is something I've searched for since I was a kid." She swallowed ahrd, "Have you ever wanted something so badly that it just consumes you?"

"More times than I can count…" And for no reason as noble as this, "I know you seek information about your family but I will not see you hurt over it. This man, this _wolf_, there's no telling what he really wants from you. I have many enemies, Hayley. They could be using you to get to me." He already had witches and vampires at his back; the last thing he needed was to add wolves to that list. "You are to go nowhere without me, you understand?" He cupped her face, forcing her gaze to his. "_Promise me_."

Hayley nodded, "I promise." She sealed her oath with a kiss. "Now how about we go back to the party? Your daughter is making it very clear that she wants some of those mini quiches they were passing around." Smiling, she took Klaus's hand as they rejoined the party. Klaus continued to be overprotective the rest of the evening but she found that she enjoyed every second of his company. Every time they fought, it seemed they came out of it stronger and closer than ever. She was so close to finding out the truth about her people, about her family and the only man in the world she wanted to share it with was the father of her child.

They ended the night on the dance floor, the only two left as they swayed to the sound of the wind whispering through the trees. Andre watched from the shadows, his eyes glowing yellow orbs. If his plan was to work, then he needed them bonded. His cell phone buzzed and he peered down at the screen. A smile slid over his face as his fingers grazed over the keys as he sent a rapid-fire reply: _Step one complete_. This was going to be easier than he ever imagined.

* * *

**So...if you hadn't realized by now, this fic is AU, hahaha. I am greatly enjoying using Klaus and Hayley and bending them to my own will. There's a lot of back and forth going on between the two of them (just like on the show) but I feel them growing closer. I rewatched all the current episodes of Originals this weekend (AND I SWEAR TO GOD IF I HAVE TO WATCH ANOTHER CHINA BEACH COMMERCIAL, I AM GOING TO SCREAM). There are no spoilers here for upcoming episodes but I have a feeling this wolf character is part of Hayley's family somehow. There are Original vampires, aren't there? I also think there may be original werewolves...and that Hayley is one of them (thus the birthmark). I decided to take my suspicions out into this chapter and into the upcoming story arc I'm devising. So what do you think? Are you liking where this is going? Should I continue? Please, please, please read and review! It's good for the soul!**


	4. Chapter 4

Hayley let out a little sigh of contentment as she felt the first rays of sunshine warming her face. Dragging herself out of a deep sleep, she realized that she was not alone in bed. Immediately she felt panic claw through her. Eyes snapping open, she rocketed from her supine position and threw herself down on top of…Klaus., Not an attacker or an assailant, just a very surprised Original vampire. It was nice to know he could still be surprised…

"If I'd known this was the way you'd greet me in the morning, I'd have begun sharing your bed weeks ago." Klaus stared up at her, thoroughly enjoying being pinned beneath her. The first night they'd been together, she hadn't stayed the night. Just by listening in the night, he could tell she was a fitful sleeper. And he was fairly sure he'd have woken up torn to ribbons were he not an all powerful hybrid. She shifted, scratched and clawed until finally he had wrapped his arms tight around her. Only then did she still, finally giving over to a peaceful night's slumber. And nobody lost an eye.

"Crap…" Hayley sat over him, taking a calming breath. "Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" Gingerly, she lifted herself off him and settled back onto the mattress. "I'm not used to waking up next to someone."

He raised an eyebrow at her concern. "I wasn't in any real danger, love. Can't be killed, remember?" Reaching over, he smoothed her dark hair. "Though the howling was a little disruptive…"

Shifting her position again, her hand rested on her belly gently to soothe the child within. And to soothe herself. "Look, I…" She exhaled sharply, "It doesn't matter. If you don't like it then you can sleep on the floor." Heading into the bathroom, she shut the door tight behind her and locked it. Less than two minutes later, she found Klaus leaning against the sink. "I can pee without a chaperone."

"You promised you would go nowhere without me." Smirking, he moved away from the sink.

Hayley rolled her eyes exaggeratedly. "It's okay to leave a little mystery in the relationship." Splashing some cool water on her face, she realized that she wasn't wearing anything except her bra and yesterday's Spanx. "You didn't happen to pack some extra clothes, did you?" She could tell from his face that he hadn't. "I guess we'll have to raid the closets. You don't think Andre will mind if we end up wearing blanket togas, do you?" Stepping back into the bedroom, she opened up the closet. "Hey, do you think it's creepy that there's a ton of maternity clothes in here?"

Klaus was instantly beside her in the walk-in closet. The clothes were in plastic bags and appeared to be at least twenty to thirty years old, judging from the styles. It was clear that this space hadn't been disturbed in some time. "There's another closet over here…" He opened it to find more clothes but these were for men. Though this one was similarly undisturbed, he had a feeling that there was more hidden here than met the eye. Pulling a suit off the rack, he found that the size matched. He searched until he found a pair of slacks and a shirt that suited him.

"What the hell are you doing? You're just going to put on some stranger's clothes!?" Hayley gaped at him.

"Well we can't very well walk around unclothed…" Licking his lips, he paused as if to think about that for a moment. It wouldn't bother him in the slightest. "And I'm not sure a gown is the best choice when we search this house top to bottom…" Striding into the closet, he pulled out a bag at random and tossing it at her. "Here, just pick one…"

Catching the bag, she felt her stomach clench. "This isn't an outfit…it's a christening gown…" Her palm slipped over the soft white fabric, fingers tracing delicately sewn lace flowers. "It's so beautiful…" Emotion caught in her throat as she looked over at Klaus. He was clearly at a loss as to what to do. Laughing to cover the tears, she shook it off. Damn hormones. "Here, this is a little more my size…" She gingerly set down the christening gown before finding a simple blue cotton dress that she tossed over her head.

Klaus stood in awe of her. Her resolve pushed his stone heart closer and closer to the surface. He closed the gap between them, his hands slipping around her waist as he kissed her again. Holding her close, he smiled as she let out a little moan of pleasure. This was becoming quite a habit. "What was _that_ for?" Hayley asked, looking up at him with lust in her eyes. "Not that I'm complaining…"

"I am a complicated man…" He replied cheekily. Though in this, he felt as if he were as transparent as a piece of glass. Desperate to put space between them again, he moved from the closet. "Come on then, you need to eat a good breakfast."

Hayley wasn't sure what intrigued her most about Klaus. He was handsome, suave, and unpredictable' she liked the danger that raged inside him. And she liked the man he was evolving into even more. "Alright then…" She followed after him toward the kitchen, trailing him by a few steps. If she let any real distance come between them, he turned and waited impatiently until she caught up.

All was quiet in the house. She couldn't hear anything but the soft breeze rustling through the trees outside. The fridge was fully stocked with anything she could possibly have wanted to eat. Pulling out some eggs and vegetables, she started whipping them up. "You want an omelet?" She asked, watching Klaus going through drawers and cabinets. "My first job after I got kicked out was slinging hash at this dirty little diner off a highway reststop…the pay was crap but I got to eat whatever I cooked." She smiled, "This short order cook Leroy took me under his wing and showed me how to make a few things. Omelets were always my favorite."

Kitchen utensils, serving platters, a blender…nothing seemed out of the ordinary in the kitchen. And as far as he could tell, the refrigerator was not a secret portal to realms unknown. He listened to Hayley's tale in silence, "Sure…though I'll need something a little more substantial eventually…"

Licking her lips, she casually sautéed some onion and pepper, "You can feed from me, you know."

A low growl emanated from him, belying not just displeasure but raw need and intense desire."I would not dare feed from you. Taking blood from you, from the child..." Adamantly he shook his head. "_No_." He wasn't entirely sure that he could control himself once he'd had a taste.

"I trust you not to drain me. If you wanted to, you'd have done it that night in Mystic Falls." That night they'd created this child. She casually shrugged, "I'm fine with it."

She was so tempting his body ached, "I'm not." Thankfully, she didn't push it any further; his teeth were still set on edge as she placed the lovely omelet in front of him along with a set of antique silver cutlery. She tossed them around as if they were plastic; unaware of how valuable they were. She settled across from him, digging into her breakfast immediately. Reluctantly, he picked up a fork. It wasn't blood, by any stretch, but enjoyable nonetheless.

"So…where should we start looking for information on my parents?" Hayley asked, breaking the silence between them finally. "You mentioned that your search brought you to this house. And last night Andre said it belonged to me, so maybe—"

"You cannot believe anything Andre says." Klaus interjected immediately. "The man clearly has ulterior motives. And the fact that he orchestrated this event to lure you here…he cannot be trusted."

Hayley sighed, "But he said he knew my parents. What's the harm in asking him a few questions? If he's lying, the truth will come out. You can have your minions run down leads and see what comes of it."

"Minions?" Klaus laughed derisively, "What kind of fiend do you think I am?"

"Lackeys, whatever…" Hayley teased, "I just mean that you know people. If he's lying then he won't get away with it for long." She leaned back in her seat, "Think about it, you were the one who told me you knew of a werewolf clan in Louisiana sharing this birthmark I have. Your search brought you here…my parents were killed when I was just a baby and there is a closet full of maternity clothes up there." The reality slammed through her, "This could be where I come from." It could answer every question she ever had about herself, her life, and her legacy.

Klaus didn't dare dash her hopes, she was so eager to know her heritage. He would have to be the voice of reason and she needed to be let down easy if this wasn't a viable lead. "Wherever the answer lies, we'll follow it to the ends of the earth, alright? Even if it's not this place."

In that moment, she knew beyond the shadow of a doubt that she loved him. He risked life and limb daily to protect her and this child. Even when she stood within that tomb after several weeks apart and he'd condemned her to die, she knew that he cared. He couldn't let his weaknesses show or risk losing his power. Licking her lips, she reached for the knife that remained untouched at the side of his plate. Without hesitating a moment, she dragged it across her wrist. Crimson blood sprung forth and she could hear Klaus hiss in displeasure and need. "What in the hell do you think you are doing!?"

"I'm serving you breakfast…" Hayley replied. "Now are you going to eat or are you going to let it drip all over the place?" Her blood leaked hotly over her pale skin, snaking down her arm closer and closer to spilling on the table.

In the blink of an eye he was beside her. His tongue snaked up her wrist, not a single drop wasted as he brought his mouth to her. Ah god, she tasted like heaven. Closing his eyes, he couldn't stop from taking several deep pulls; he basked in the warmth and willingness she offered to him. His heart nearly burst with how badly he yearned to own her, body and soul. He pulled back moments later, unsatisfied but knowing that he could easily go too far. And he could not, would not, lose control. Bringing his own wrist to his mouth, he tore into it. "Drink," He commanded. He needed to heal her, to give her his strength and life force.

"I'm full…" Hayley responded immediately but he pressed his wrist to her mouth and she had no choice but to partake. She felt her vitality being restored as soon as she began to drink from him. Bracing against the onslaught of emotion that slammed through her, she grasped his wrist. Her head swam deliciously, forcing to let go of him. She took a shuddering breath, "What's happening?" She asked as she turned to him, her cheeks flaming red. "I feel…I don't know how I feel."

"Bloodsharing…" Klaus was breathing raggedly as well, his heart thundered inside of him, "You aren't the only one who feels it." It was perhaps one of the most intimate experiences that a vampire could share with another. And Hayley wasn't a vampire…which somehow intensified the experience a hundredfold. She had no idea what she did to him. The heart and soul he'd locked away for a millennium clawed toward the surface. It nearly knocked him off his feet. Sitting back in the chair, he locked eyes with her and couldn't look away.

A solid kick within her womb brought her out of the haze she was in. Over the last few weeks she'd felt a few flutters and flips, but she wasn't entirely sure it wasn't gas. The books weren't clear about how she'd know…but this time, she _knew_. "Klaus…" Reaching for his hand, she dragged it to her belly, "The baby! She's kicking…"

His hand was suddenly pressed to the swell that he'd put in her belly. At first he felt nothing. Disappointment seared through him that his child refused to move for him. A moment later he felt the whisper of movement beneath her skin. His eyes snapped up, wide with shock and then softening to tenderness. "She is…"

Hayley laughed until the tears came. Klaus dragged her into his lap and held her there, cradling her body to his. Her hands covered his over her belly as they sat there, basking in the soft light of morning. Neither said a word…what they'd shared this morning needed no further discussion.

A whisper of movement behind them captured Klaus's attention for a moment but he dared not move lest he disturb his little wolf and their child. He would deal with that later.

Andre slipped from the corridor into a twisted labyrinth, his footsteps echoing down the deep stone path. At the mouth of a great cavern, he pulled out his phone, the light illuminating the twisted horror of his face for a fleeting second. _This is working better than we could have hoped. _Moments later the screen went dark again and he disappeared silently into the abyss.

* * *

Okay, I may be a little bit addicted to writing this fic. Also, this chapter was a pleasure to write. The reviews REALLY help. It's awesome to know I have the power to convert people to shipping Klayley, haha. Tomorrow is Tuesday which means The Originals will be on. Can I just say I'm on the edge of my seat excited? Who's with me!? Please read and review, it keeps my muse up so I want to keep writing more for you little darlings.


	5. Chapter 5

"What do you mean you're not coming back, Niklaus?" Rebekah practically stomped her foot as she stood in the doorway. "We had a deal with the witches and while Elijah is out there storming the Bastille, you're out here in the country playing house!" Her tantrum was just hitting its peak as she pushed her shoulder against the barrier that kept her out. "Invite me in, damn it!"

Klaus stood smugly watching her rage against yet another perceived injustice. "Sorry, sister, you'll have to ask the lady of the house…" Turning, he called out, "Hayley, we have a visitor!"

Hayley heard him from the kitchen and headed out, "What's going on?" She asked as she moved toward the threshold. Klaus had walked in here during the party with no issue whatsoever. She didn't expect that any vampire at all would have a problem, even though Andre said the place was hers. Perhaps it had to do with the fact that Hayley had urged Klaus to hurry up and come in so they could enjoy the festivities. She supposed that must have counted as an invitation of sorts. "Come in, I guess?"

Rebekah felt the barrier lift and she squared her shoulders as she stalked in, assessing the place with cold indifference. "Nice place, though a bit too far in the woods for my taste. Must be a werewolf thing…" Rounding on the pair of them, she stared the two of them down. "You must know this is a dangerous game you're playing. The witches are getting restless. Even though you're not linked to Sophie anymore, it doesn't mean the witches can't hurt you."

"The witches cannot do magic—" Klaus began.

"The witches cannot do magic _in the quarter_." Rebekah interrupted. "They bloody can well do magic an hour outside of New Orleans and not break a single damn one of Marcel's rules!" She snapped. "You're basically sitting ducks out here and I, for one, will not stand by while you draw a giant target on your back, Nik!"

Hayley watched the two of them bicker back and forth. Rebekah snarking at her brother about his carelessness, though it belied that she cared deeply for him. And Klaus threatening to dagger her into silence, enjoying getting her riled up and watching her flounder. She wanted to know about her family more than anything but this child within her was her family, Klaus was her family. "If it's really dangerous, maybe we should go back." She sighed. "My parents are dead and if I have any living family, they're scattered to the wind. This baby, you, Rebekah and Elijah…you're really the only family I have."

Klaus moved toward her, his hand slipping to her cheek tenderly. "You've waited so long for this…too long to let a gaggle of crazy witches and vampires get in our way." His thumb stroked her cheek, "We are in no danger, Hayley. I will protect you and our child."

"Dear god…" Rebekah looked between Hayley and Klaus, her surprise palpable. "You love her," She breathed.

The pair turned to look at her. Klaus's hand was still tenderly cupping her face, Hayley's hand resting on his waist. Yet after she spoke, they moved apart from one another almost guiltily. The bond they had ran deep but neither of them had spoken out loud the feelings they shared.

Klaus moved toward the large bay window, crossing his hands behind his arms as he peered out. He needed to hold his hands back or Hayley would be in his arms again before he could stop it. "We will not leave until we have an answer about Hayley's family. However long it takes…"

"I am glad to hear that…" Andre's deep baritone radiated from the doorway. He looked infinitely more relaxed in a pair of jeans and a polo shirt that stretched across his muscled chest. Dark curly hair was shaggy and hung slightly in his face. "I apologize for my absence," He bowed gently to Hayley, "Some of the members of our Lafayette pack required some assistance. I figured that your hybrid friend could handle protecting you in my absence."

Danger flashed in Klaus's eyes as he stepped forward but Hayley was between them in an instant, her hand on Klaus's chest. Rebekah licked her lips, "Is anyone going to introduce me? No?" She smiled, "I'm Rebekah. And you are?"

A smile slid over Andre's face as he grasped her hand, kissing it gently. "Welcome, Rebekah. I'm Andre Renard and as I wished to explain before I had to abruptly leave town, I am Hayley's brother."

"Brother!?" Hayley snapped. "You waited this long to tell me that you're my brother! What kind of sick joke is this?" Anger surged through her. "How do I know you're even telling the truth? For my whole life I've been searching for my family far and wide, then suddenly I step foot in Louisiana and a brother comes out of the woodwork and lures me to this house I supposedly own? How long have you known about me?"

Perhaps Klaus had underestimated how smart Hayley really was. She wasn't biting hook, line and sinker onto Andre's story. In fact, she was more suspicious than ever. They were more alike than he'd ever dreamed. He stayed silent, for now, watching the scene unfold before him.

Andre seemed unfazed by her outburst. "I've been searching for you a long time now. I was ten when you were born." He took a fortifying breath, "Years ago, werewolves had been driven from the quarter in a bloody war for dominance…" He cleared his throat. "You can ask your hybrid friend about the part he played in that…"

Klaus shifted slightly, his teeth set on edge. Once they got the information they needed, this wolf was dead…

"The survivors of the way scattered, including our ancestors."He moved toward her, exposing his forearm to display an identical birthmark to the one on her shoulder. "Our bloodline is directly descended from the original werewolves…"

"Wait a second, there are original werewolves?" Rebekah piped up from her perch by the window.

Andre smiled indulgently. "Of course," He replied, "The story of the werewolves goes back to the ancient indigenous peoples who lived and worshipped here. It was a time of pillage, of fire and war and death. The original Renard ancestor killed the daughter of a very powerful witch. She cooked up a curse to punish any in our bloodline who had ever killed another and spare those who were innocent. Those who activated the curse would be slaves to the moon and they would suffer unending writhing pain as they transformed into beasts."

Hayley took a step back, seating herself on the settee. This was a lot to take in. "So, what does that mean? Original werewolves can't be immortal or my parents would still be alive."

"We are the strongest of werewolves. Our blood is not diluted as much as the rest of the wolves…and we have other special powers if you choose to harness them. For example, I have the ability to shift whenever I want. Thus, how you saw me by the pool that night in New Orleans…" The horrible crunching sound of bones breaking echoed in the hall as Andre went from man to wolf in thirty seconds flat. Standing serenely in the hall, he padded toward Hayley before shifting back. He stood in shredded clothes, grinning.

Rebekah licked her lips appreciatively. Hayley on the other hand grabbed a blanket from the back of the sofa and hurled it at him. "Okay…" That explained some things but certainly not even close to everything she wanted to know. "The history lesson was great but what I really want to know is what happened to my parents? What were their names? How was it that if you're my brother that I was given away and you somehow came back to this place?"

Andre chuckled and settled down across from her. "Their names were Julia and Hank Renard. I was born early in their marriage, a way to cement the Renard legacy. It was expected of them." He smiled gently. "Our parents were focused on winning back their rightful place in the quarter and to give aide to the werewolves that were banished to the Bayou. It's dangerous there, as you may already have found out…the wolves have to hide, they have very little access to education or food, and inbreeding is rampant. They risked life and limb for years to help those wolves."

Hayley felt as if all the air had gone out of the room. Her hand instinctively went to her belly, the child gingerly kicking; it was the only thing keeping her grounded at the moment. She desperately needed some air but was determined to hear this tale through.

"The vampire that rules the quarter, Marcel, heard of our parents' passing through the city. They were picking up food and medicine from a church group that provides refuge to supernatural creatures such as us. It was my mother's first trip since you were born." He swallowed hard. "He killed them brutally. Their bodies were drained of blood; the cause of death was ruled to be an animal attack." He sighed, "Like father like son, I suppose…" Andre peered at Niklaus accusingly.

Looking over at Klaus, Hayley licked her lips. That muscle in his jaw was jumping and she knew that he was physically holding himself back from wrecking Andre for her sake alone. "So Marcel killed them and…then what?" She licked her lips. "You were ten; you must remember some of this."

Andre stood again, taking powerful strides as he paced the length of the floor. "I remember it like it was yesterday. I was placed with a foster family locally and when I was sixteen, I became emancipated. I returned here and I sought out the wolves that my parents knew. I never forgot my heritage…" He turned to her, "And I never forgot you either. But I was ten and you were barely three months old, they separated us that first night and when I sought you out, I was told that the adoption records were sealed…"

Hayley remembered the Marshalls, though not fondly. The early years she remained indifferent to them, let alone when she accidentally killed a child in a boating accident and turned into a wolf. She felt a stab of jealousy that Andre had known their parents so intimately, felt their love and their warmth, their understanding. "How do I know that any of this is true?" She looked over at him, cocking her head. "I'm not just going to take your word for it."

"A DNA test will prove I'm your brother and how about the fact that this house was left in our names?" He reached into his pocket. "And if none of that is proof enough, what about this?" The worn photograph was taken in this very foyer. A dark haired woman stood in the doorway, holding a similarly chestnut haired child wrapped in a pink blanket. She bore a striking resemblance to Hayley except for her eyes, which clearly belonged to the man who had one arm wrapped softly around her waist and the other around a tall, impish boy with shaggy dark hair. They looked exceedingly happy.

A sob broke free from her chest and she stood up, "I'm sorry…I need a minute…" Hurrying outside, she headed to the side of the house, taking great gulping breaths to try and staunch the avalanche of emotion that slammed through her. Gripping onto the side of the porch, she felt as if the space inside her that was uncertainty and fear was growing. She expected finding out about her parents would heal every hurt she'd ever endured. Finding out it didn't was about to drive her mad. Head spinning, she turned to find that Klaus standing there, hesitantly.

Watching her throughout Andre's confession was like reliving a thousand years of heartache all over again. Not knowing where he came from or where he belonged. Being the whipping boy of a man he called father for a sin that he had not committed and could not undo–his birth as a bastard. Seeing the hurt and confusion etched on her face was worse than a white oak stake to the heart could ever be. He moved toward her but was surprised when he met with resistance.

"What is your part in all this?" Hayley asked, coldly. "Andre said that you had something to do with the vampire werewolf war? That you had a hand in the wolves losing power…and your little buddy Marcel drove my family into the bayou?" She licked her lips, "What did you do, Klaus?"

Frowning, he peered at her. "Now is really not the time to discuss this…"

"The hell it's not!" Hayley snarled. "All this time, you knew that my family would have been part of those wolves you were killing in some feud and yet you didn't think to mention it!?" She cried. "This is so typical, Klaus. You only give little bites of the truth so I'll swallow whatever lie you're trying to cram down my throat!" Closing the gap between them, she slapped him hard across the face.

"Peace, be still, little wolf!" Klaus grasped her hand as he rose it to hit him a second time. "I knew, of course, the hand that I had in removing werewolves from New Orleans. They were too big a risk…they kept killing all the vampires I created! My hybrid side wasn't activated then, I couldn't save the ones who were bitten." He said it as if it were the most rational explanation in the world. "I had no choice!"

Scoffing, she shook her head, "Unbelievable!" She wrapped her arms around her belly gently. "So how much of that story did you know, Klaus? The vampire that you raised from a boy and then turned was the one who killed my parents! By extension, YOU killed my parents!"

"I left New Orleans a hundred years ago! Your parents weren't even born!" He argued. "I knew nothing of this!" Anger was getting the better of him. He did not like to be challenged or questioned.

Hayley's entire body quaked, "I don't know if I can trust you…"

"Then we have nothing further to discuss." Klaus snapped. "Pack your things. We're leaving within the hour…"

"No! Not when I've just found my family!" She hollered.

"Make no mistake!" Klaus roared. "Your life is in my hands. And I can choose to end it whenever I see fit! I have indulged you long enough. Your questions are answered, you've met your long lost brother, and seen your former home. Now it is time to return to New Orleans!"

Hot tears spilled down her cheeks as she turned away from him. She couldn't speak, not as emotion clogged her throat…she rested against the cool stone of the house to release her sorrows. She heard Klaus stomp away, heading to the opposite side of the porch.

Rage boiled in his blood as he punched a hole through the stone, wincing as the bones shattered in his hand and then slowly, agonizingly snapped back into place as he healed. He let out a cry of violence, resting his head against the house. He didn't want to hurt Hayley and deep down he knew she was lashing out because she was overwhelmed. What she needed was reassurance…he'd blown it again.

Andre moved from the living room to the kitchen, smiling gently. _It's done. You better get here soon._ Suddenly there was a rush of movement behind him and the little phone was easily taken from his hand. Rebekah stood there, scrolling through the text messages. "So…who are you texting?" She asked, staring him down. He opened his mouth but before he could speak her hand was crushing his windpipe. "Before you think about lying to me, just remember one thing…I can be your worst nightmare or I can be your biggest ally." Loosening her grip, she let him fall to the ground like a limp ragdoll. Brushing her hands against her dress, she smiled at him gently. "Now…start talking."

* * *

**Woo! Pretty intense, right? I hope you're enjoying where this story is going so far. I'm sure having a good time writing it. Please keep up the reviews, they are what gives me muse to continue writing these chapters! What are you liking? I've heard a couple requests for more Rebekah and Elijah, so that will certainly be coming! Please, please, please review!**

**How about this week's episode of TO!? I know you probably all think I'm a hardcore Klayley shipper but you'd have to be dead not to feel the chemistry between Elijah and Hayley. I really can't wait to see how it unfolds. All I know is that however it plays out, I think we're going to see one very jealous Klaus! Already we've started to see it unfold. Klaus definitely cares about Hayley more than he lets on.**

**P.S. If anyone is interested, I wrote out a little playlist that I used to fuel my muse and help me write this chapter. If you're interested, you can check them out! P.P.S. I think some of these songs will give away how old I really am, eep! Hehe. Enjoy!**

**Animal Instinct – The Cranberries**

**Electrolite – R.E.M**

**Come Undone – Duran Duran**

**Here Comes the Rain Again – Eurythmics**

**Cough Syrup – Young the Giant**

**Gypsy – Fleetwood Mac**

**Brother Love's Travelling Salvation Show – Neil Diamond**

**Ode to my Family – The Cranberries**

**Uninvited – Alanis Morisette**

**Behind Blue Eyes - The Who**

**Flashdance – Irene Cara (Yeah I totally wrote the last three paragraphs of this chapter singing this at the top of my lungs. Who knows, it worked!)**


	6. Chapter 6

The tension was thick enough to cut with a knife as Hayley and Klaus headed back toward the bustling city of New Orleans. Klaus drove with determination, eager to escape the metal confines of this car and avoid the mother of his child for a week at least. Maybe longer.

Hayley seethed as she hunkered down in her seat. She had tried to weasel her way into driving back with Rebekah but it seemed that she had some unfinished business with Andre…and she wasn't about to get in the middle of that. Andre claimed he was her brother. So, she didn't want to know anything about what kind of "business" he was going to get into with Klaus's sister. That took 'keeping it in the family' a little too literally for her tastes.

Traffic slowed as they approached the city, he peered over at the woman beside him as she stared straight ahead. He exhaled sharply, turning his gaze back to the road.

"You don't get to be angry." Hayley said, finally breaking the silence.

"Pardon me?" Klaus asked as he turned his attention back to her for a brief moment.

"You don't get to be angry…" She repeated, louder this time. "My family were slaughtered and forced to scatter, then hunted and killed thanks to you. I get it, you weren't a hybrid then and you wanted to protect your vamps. But allowing it to go on this long? And then you shrug it off like its nothing…it's not nothing to me!"

Shaking his head, he gripped the steering wheel tighter. "I can't change the past, Hayley! Yes, I had a hand in driving the werewolves from New Orleans. I killed a fair number of them personally, probably distant relatives of yours. None of it I did to hurt you…how was I to know that one day a werewolf would be sitting beside me carrying my child?" He snapped irritably. "And I didn't kill your parents!"

She knew she shouldn't have said that. Of course he hadn't killed her parents…Marcel had. He and Marcel weren't even close anymore but in the heat of the moment and her hormones running amok, it seemed to make sense. She lashed out. She wanted to hurt someone the way she was hurting. "I know."

Pulling down the dirt road to the sprawling plantation, he eased the car up in front of the house. Killing the engine, he didn't immediately get out of the car. "Do you really not trust me? After everything…"

"I came here to find my family and since then I've been lured into a swamp, kidnapped by crazy witches, tortured, tormented…I haven't had a moment's peace since I arrived."

"Yes, I have unequivocally failed at keeping you safe." He groused. Climbing out of the car, he stalked into the house. Heading into the study, he sat down behind the desk. Folding his hands calmly, he closed his eyes tight. He could hear Elijah helping her with her bags, offering to make her something to eat. But she wished for a hot shower and some time alone. He didn't blame her for that. Nor did he blame her for double locking every door and making sure the water was on full blast before she succumbed to her tears.

Letting the hot water cascade over her, Hayley leaned against the cool tile. Short sobs wracked her body no matter how hard she fought it. She'd shouldered this burden for so long. Her entire purpose revolved around finding out where she came from. From the beginning, she knew the story had a tragic end…the werewolves banished from New Orleans, her parents slaughtered and an infant abandoned. Yet the reality of it bulldozed the façade she'd erected to protect herself. She was left feeling weak and vulnerable and in true Hayley form, instead of seeking comfort from someone she cared about, she lashed out.

Klaus couldn't stand listening to her pain. Pacing the floor, he finally left the study and headed outside into the cool night air. The soft rush of air behind him caused a gentle smile. "Ah Elijah, always stepping in to play hero, I heard you offered your shoulder to our young heroine. I hope that's the only thing you offered her…"

"I knew you'd returned when I heard crying in the hallway." Elijah's voice was dark, dangerous. "She's not the first woman you've left broken in your wake. This one is different, Niklaus…she's carrying your child." He peered at his brother serenely, "She needs your protection, not your anger."

"My older brother, always waiting in the wings with unsolicited advice." He turned to his brother coldly, "Here's a bit of advice for you, Elijah. Hayley is _nothing_ like Katerina. She is infinitely smarter, more determined, and more beautiful than that wench could ever hope to be! To think you know what Hayley wants or needs is foolish."

Calm and collected, Elijah turned his gaze to the woods a moment before returning his brother's glare. "I was not comparing her to anyone. I am simply telling you, your temper is what's kept you from ever truly being happy." He frowned. Moving toward the lattice decorating the porch, he grasped it gently. "Rebekah says you wrenched the girl away from her brother just minutes after she met him…"

"And where is my traitorous little sister?" Klaus asked, arms folded tight over his chest. "I'm thinking that a couple years in a coffin will teach her to talk out of turn…" He smirked as he heard her approaching.

"Don't even think about it," Rebekah snapped. "After all, I'm the only one here protecting your interests." Pushing Andre forward, she smirked as he crumpled in a heap at Klaus's feet. "I found this brother of Hayley's texting with some mystery man, keeping him apprised of your every move. He's been watching her for as long as she's been in New Orleans." Tossing the phone to Klaus, she smiled. "So I figured the least I could do was invite him over for tea."

Turning to face her, Klaus raised an eyebrow. "So you thought, in your infinite wisdom, that you'd bring a traitor into our midst so that he could lead his master straight to the mother of my unborn child?" His voice was low and dangerous. Growling, he swept up the stairs and threw open the door to Hayley's bathroom. "Get dressed." He commanded, drinking in the sight of her. Never in his life would be think that a woman five months pregnant, round with child, could be so alluring. Perhaps the fact that the child was his had something to do with it.

"Dick!" She muttered under her breath as she hurried through getting ready. Brushing out her dark hair, she tied it up in a bun. She tugged on a loose pair of yoga pants and a tank top, throwing a sweater over the top. Klaus was pacing in front of her room. "Seriously, what is your problem?"

Folding his arms over his chest, he stared her down. "My sister has dragged Andre here claiming that he's been texting someone about you for at least as long as you've been in New Orleans." He frowned. "I figured that you would want to say goodbye before I rip his heart out."

"So you want me to forgive you and the way you do it is by killing my brother?" Hayley snapped. "You really don't get it, do you?" Pushing past him, she hurried down the stairs leaving him stunned in her wake. Pulling her sweater tighter around herself, she headed downstairs. Rebekah and Elijah were speaking softly outside, both sharing a glass of wine over her brother's bloodied body. A soft whisper of movement beside her ruffled her hair, "Klaus, just…"

Gently he moved her hair back, his finger going immediately to her lips. "Don't." His voice was soft and low, "Don't say a word."

Hayley's eyes widened as she stepped back. Shaking her head, she looked toward the door and then back toward him. Grabbing his wrist, she dragged him out past the porch underneath the apple tree. "Are you insane? You're standing in the middle of three unkillable Original vampires and you just walk right in! One of which who's life goal it is to hunt you to the ends of the earth!? Jesus Christ, Tyler, what's the matter with you!?"

"Klaus let me go, Hayley. Some sort of graduation present to Caroline…" He replied, throwing up his hands.

"Oh, please don't tell me she's not here too!" Considering Klaus had a thing for her and they were currently engaged in a battle of wills, there was no telling what he'd do. "How the hell did you even know where I was?"

Hesitating a moment, he leaned against the tree. "I've been in contact with Andre. Ever since you came down here, I've been keeping an eye on you." Sighing, he shook his head. "Seriously, Hayley, of all the men in the world you go and get pregnant by Klaus? After everything he's done to the werewolves and I'm not just talking about the ones in the bayou. What about the hybrids he turned in Mystic Falls that he slaughtered? What about what he did to my mom!?"

Wrapping her arms around her belly, she shook her head. "It was a moment of passion. There was…a lot of scotch involved. And Klaus protected me no one else would, Tyler! I know that he's done a lot of bad shit. The fact is, I'm having his baby." She peered down at the swell gently. "And I'm not going to let anyone hurt it. And I'm not going to let anyone hurt _him_. He's my family as much as this child is." When she looked back up, her eyes were softly glowing yellow.

"I thought you wanted to help the wolves." Tyler sniped. "But I get it, you got soft. You don't care about anything but maintaining your cushy little life here."

"What I care about is my baby." Hayley replied hotly. "Maybe you haven't heard that practically everyone in New Orleans is out for me. The witches, the vampires…and now you and this man claiming to be my brother? I've got bigger things to worry about!"

Tyler paced beneath the tree, "He is your brother." He replied. "And he has been searching for you. It's how I found him in the first place and why he's so eager to risk his life to protect you. Look at him, Hayley, he's a mess of scars and cuts. Right now he's sitting in a den of Originals probably half dead. Because he believes he failed you when he was ten, he wasn't able to protect you…and look at you now. You're pregnant with a monster."

Hayley pushed him hard against the tree, "I'm going to tell you one more time, my little girl isn't a monster." She took a shaky breath. "So this is the plan? You come here, you insult Klaus, you insult me and my baby…why? Because you have a death wish?"

"Because I want you to come with me. I can keep you safe from Klaus."

Six months ago she'd have jumped at the chance to leave with Tyler and never look back. It seemed like so long ago…she was a girl then, still frightened of her own shadow and chasing demons day or night. Now, she was a woman and a mother. "Tyler…" Moving toward him, she rested a hand on his shoulder, "You know I can't do that. I have a life here. I have family. And now that I've met Andre, I might actually get to know my birth family too." Leaning in, she kissed his cheek gently. "You're welcome to stay. You're kind of family too, you're Klaus's first hybrid."

"Yes, do stay. I would so love to see my brother's face when his protégé returns to safe the mother of his child from him," Rebekah was thirty feet away at least, arms casually folded and a smirk spreading over her features. "You do realize that you need to walk a little further away from the house if you don't want to be overheard by vampires? Particularly Original ones, our hearing is even keener."

Hayley shrugged, "I wanted to stick by in case I needed rescuing. Though it seems that most of the time I end up doing most of my own rescuing these days. Oh well." She turned back to Tyler, "Stay…for a little while, please?"

Tyler shook his head, "The second Klaus sees me, he's going to kill me. Even if I wanted to stay…"

"Let me talk to him." Hayley urged, "Please?" Looking over at Rebekah, she licked her lips. "Make sure he doesn't run off, please?"

"And why exactly would I want to do that?" She fired back, nonplussed.

Hayley gave her a withering look, "Because I don't want to have to go chasing him down…pregnant as I am. Especially not with Marcel's nightwalkers all over the place." She didn't wait for a response. Rebekah would keep an eye on Tyler, she just wouldn't do it without putting up a fight. Stepping just inside the threshold she found herself toe to toe with a very angry Klaus. "Before you do something that we're both going to regret, I need you to listen to me."

Klaus seethed. He had heard the entire conversation, it seemed that perhaps Hayley had not been so misguided in her perception that Tyler cared for her. Jealousy reared its ugly head again and he wished to crush the young hybrid's heart for even daring to show up at his door. "I'm listening." Though his attention wavered from her back to Tyler who was currently scooting rotting apples around with his foot, "Speak."

"Look, it took a lot of guts for Tyler to come here knowing that you want him dead. Clearly he's been helping me; I'm still in one piece. He doesn't have to be your enemy, Klaus. He's not sired to you anymore and still he's here." Dragging a hand through her hair, she sighed. "Just let him stay a little while. I want to find out what he knows about my family…"

Moving back from her, he paced. Knotting his hands behind his back, he turned. "Fine. He can stay…but if he shows even the slightest aggression toward anyone in this house, I will end him." He pointed a finger at her menacingly. "And by God if he so much as touches you, so help me I will tear him limb from limb a hundred thousand times before I kill him and anyone he cares about."

Smiling despite herself, she nodded. "Yeah I don't think he's the type to get off on a woman who's over five months pregnant." Breezing back outside, she smiled, "Klaus says that you're very welcome to stay. And…also that if you try anything he's going to destroy you and everyone you know. Pretty much the standard Mikaelson family welcome."

"I resent that." Rebekah replied, cheekily. "And here I thought we were becoming friends." Following Tyler into the house, Elijah had healed Andre and placed him in a spare room. Thankfully the plantation was full of them. "Come on, Lockwood, you'll be staying in the East wing so I can keep an eye on you."

Tyler stopped in front of Hayley, "Thank you…" Though it was clear he wasn't entirely sure he wanted to thank her yet. There was still a large part of him that believed he wouldn't wake up tomorrow.

Hayley smiled, "Don't thank me yet. You're not off the hook." It was quiet downstairs. The waxing moon bathed the house in soft light. Everyone had retired and it was time that she did too. Padding up the stairs with a yawn, she opened her bedroom door to find that she wasn't alone. Klaus was resting gently in bed, reading what appeared to be a very old book. "Are you lost?" She asked as she changed into a loose nightgown. "This room is mine."

"Until this threat is gone, I will be sharing your bed..." Klaus replied, heatedly. "It's my duty to protect you and the child no matter—" He was cut off by her soft kiss. He had been primed for a blowout fight about this. Her tender kiss quieted him immediately and he felt as if he'd already won the argument.

"Goodnight Klaus."

"Goodnight, little wolf." Extinguishing the light, he reached for her instinctively. Wrapping her in his arms, she gave in instantly to his touch. And for that brief moment, all was right with the world.

* * *

**New chapter on Originals night!? I must really love you guys! (And I do, believe me). Awesome reviews, thank you all so much for your kind words. Please keep the reviews coming, they are really helping me write this fic! Obviously, this fic is AU. I would also like to point out that I planned on having Tyler being the mysterious man Andre was texting before I even knew that Tyler was going to be on TO. I also have a very different idea of how this is going to play out, so I hope you enjoy it! Let me know!**

**Speaking of TO, this last episode made me even more a Klayley fan. Klaus was horribly jealous and hurt by the accusations being hurled at him...and he basically admitted that he loves the baby. He clearly had no idea his baby could be used to create hybrids. And his little comment about Hayley being 'exquisite' made me laugh. I really want more Klaus/Hayley scenes soon! Obviously the chemistry is strong and he needs her humor and comfort to get over this little temper tantrum he's throwing. Minor side note, I was a little sad that Josh is gay because I felt like he and Davina were cute together! I got some vibes there, I guess my chemistry barometer is broken. Oops. **

**Anyway, happy Tuesday my lovelies! Next chapter coming up ASAP, the more reviews I get the faster I update!**


	7. Chapter 7

"Well this is easily the most uncomfortable breakfast I've been to in a thousand years…" Rebekah flopped onto the couch where Klaus was watching Hayley, Tyler, and Andre tersely sipping coffee in the kitchen. He didn't move from or even flinch, even as she nudged him, "Are you desiccating over there? You've hardly said a word since last night! And when was the last time you fed?"

Klaus huffed, "Enough, Rebekah!" Nudging her back harder than she'd done to him, he stood instantly. "I am simply biding my time. I realize that all aspects of subtlety escape you but for once in your life, could you simply shut up?" She loved to needle him, she always had. As the only girl in a large family of men, she had learned to joust with the best of them. She knew exactly what to do to press all of his buttons. Perhaps he was also a bit cranky because the last time he'd fed, it had been from Hayley. The memory still burned bright.

Rolling her eyes skyward, Rebekah scoffed, "No." Stalking straight into the kitchen, she grabbed some of the absolutely vile decaf coffee that Hayley made and plopped herself down between Andre and Tyler. "So what is it we're discussing this morning? Werewolf business? Baby names? Klaus's ultimate demise?"

"Seeing as it's not yet eight in the morning, we haven't set anything in stone yet." Hayley smirked, swirling a little more milk into her cup. "Besides, Tyler can't have a conscious conversation unless he's had at least two cups of coffee."

Tyler frowned visibly but said nothing; he went back to peering out the window. "Ah, I see," Rebekah laughed. Looking over at Andre, she gave him a sly smile. "No hard feelings then? I was just trying to protect Hayley, after all." He didn't seem all too interested in her apology but politely nodded his head in response. "Glad to have that cleared up."

Rebekah was always ruined the best laid plans. Klaus headed into the kitchen, moving beside Hayley as she dug through the fridge looking for whatever she was craving at the moment. She'd slept in his arms last night and he'd held her until she finally stirred. She may have allowed him a tender moment last night but it was clear that he wasn't forgiven. And her glare told him that she probably didn't appreciate his hovering. "Well it appears we have the makings of a pack here…"

"Three wolves and a baby," Rebekah piped up.

Hayley let out a bark of laughter. Leave it to Rebekah to lighten the mood. She liked her pseudo-sister more and more every day. Catching sight of Klaus smiling was a welcome sight as well. "Something like that," She replied, still chuckling.

After cooking enough eggs to feed an army (and getting Tyler some regular coffee, to stop his pouting), Hayley found herself alone with Andre. He was quietly perched on the porch swing, overlooking the thick copse of trees that shaded the house. Grasping the chain of the swing, she gingerly sat on the opposite side of him. "Look, I wanted to apologize. Klaus and his siblings can get a little overprotective sometimes." He didn't reply, as if he were suddenly made of stone. Licking her lips, she looked over at him, "You told me about our parents. But, I want to know about you."

"There's nothing to know." Andre replied, turning toward her. "I had ten years with our parents. They were good people; they fought for the wolves and for our legacy." In the light of morning, his scars were more prevalent. His hair remained long and shaggy to cover even more jagged marks around his neck and disappeared beneath the clothing he wore.

"But after that? What happened to you?" She asked, biting her lip. "Werewolves heal. Whatever they did to you, it happened before you turned." Reaching out, she touched his shoulder but he jerked away. "Andre!" She stood to follow him.

"I said it was nothing!" He growled, his eyes flashed a warning yellow.

An arm wrapped around her body, cradling the soft swell of her belly gently as he pulled her back against him. "She just wants to know what you've been through, man. I told you she's not like them." Tyler was instantly beside her, protecting her and the child she carried. "I met her helping wolves in Appalachia, risking her life the same way you are to help the werewolves here in the bayou. Just tell her…"

Hayley gripped Tyler's arm gently and pushed away from him. If Klaus saw her in his arms, there was no telling what he'd do. "Please, Andre…"

Andre took a ragged breath. "The night our parents died…" He turned to her, teeth set on edge. "I was in the car. Father told me to run and hide, to get away from the vampires but one of them caught me." He gripped the edge of the porch, his hands splintering the wood as he raged. "They dragged me back, forced me to watch as they tortured them. Then…they turned on me…"

Hayley stood stunned, grasping her belly gently. So that explained his appearance and the darkness that roiled inside him. She had assumed that his life had been easier since he'd known their parents, knew his heritage. But it appeared he'd suffered more than she ever realized. She took a step forward but Tyler put himself between them again.

"They left me mangled on the side of the road, as good as dead." He let out a derisive snort, "But I refused to die. I refused to give up. I held on until a man found me and brought me to safety. He took me to Florida where his pack was located and welcomed me into his family." Licking his lips, he shook his head. "It was a long road to recovery. But I was so angry…so very angry…" It was very clear that he still was. "I activated the curse shortly thereafter. I could not control my rage…" He looked away. "I killed. More than once." He dragged his hands through his hair, "My savior didn't abandon me but he worked harder than ever to redeem me and teach me how to cage the beast. Finally realizing what I'd done, I suffered for six years with my guilt until I was free to return here, free to make amends and to atone for my sins." He growled low in his throat. "And I won't rest until every vampire that laid a hand on our parents has his heart ripped out." The agony he felt was overwhelming, he needed to get away. He turned and headed for the trees, away from Tyler and Hayley.

Wide eyed, she peered at Tyler with an unspoken question. "It's all true." He nodded sadly, "The man that took him in was my grandfather. He knew my dad and grew up with my uncle Mason." He filled in the holes in Andre's story. The entire time, he never strayed more than a few inches from Hayley, "He has demons, Hayley. You need to be careful around him."

She whirled to face him, suddenly realizing what Tyler was saying. "Are you telling me that you think Andre is going to hurt me?"

"No!" Though perhaps that was too hasty a response. "Well, he cares about you. He internalizes everything that's happened to you. He thinks everything that's happened is his fault because he couldn't protect you." He hesitated, "Which includes getting pregnant by Klaus. He has…reservations about the child."

"Oh, so _I'm_ fine but my daughter is in danger?" Her hand cradled her belly gently, "When is everyone going to wake up and realize that she's just a baby?! She's not a witch killer or a demon or the root of everyone's crazy problems!" She shook her head, "I'm going to put a stop to this once and for all." Striding into the house, she folded her arms and simply stated, "Klaus, don't act like you weren't listening this whole time."

A whisper of movement put him before her in an instant. Handsomely, he smiled, "Wouldn't dream of it, love." He made no apologies, nor would he ever for keeping her safe. "So then, what's the plan?"

"Kill Marcel, return Davina to the witches then have a baby and live happily ever after." She replied tartly, arms folded over her chest.

Klaus chuckled, "Ah…" She was infinitely endearing to him, "That's a fantastic plan, sweetheart. However I think we'll need a little more to go on if we want to accomplish these goals." He turned to Tyler, "It's time to choose a side. In this, you are either with us or you are against us." Moving toward his last hybrid, he assessed the man before him. He and Tyler certainly had their differences but Hayley's safety superseded any grudges he carried.

Tyler regarded Klaus warily. He didn't trust him as far as he could throw him. Yet he looked at Hayley and there was no other option. "I've made my choice. I'm here to protect Hayley…I'm doing this for _her_, not for you." Stepping forward, he extended his hand. "We hybrids have to look out for our own."

Klaus reached out his hand, shaking Tyler's firmly. The two men shared a grimacing smile. It was not going to be easy but it was the only option they had left. The alliance was sealed. The war had begun.

* * *

***BONUS***

The snapping of a branch thundered in his ears and he crouched, eyes yellow as he let out a feral growl. Turning, he was poised to strike but stopped short. Emotions warred inside him as he sought to reconcile the urge to decimate any and all vampires that crossed his path and the unspoken vow he'd taken to never harm a woman.

"Down boy," Rebekah leaned against a tree, watching Andre carefully. "I'm not here to pick a fight."

Andre didn't immediately get up, though the yellow in his eyes died away. "Then why are you here, Rebekah?" Kneeling in a patch of soft moss, he let out a tortured sigh.

Shrugging, she moved toward him again. "I wanted to make sure you were okay. It can't be easy what you had to tell Hayley." Kneeling beside him, she frowned. "You're bleeding." Licking her lips gently, she dragged her fangs across her teeth. "Here…"

"NO!" He rocketed away from her, standing over her crouched form. His breaths erupted in short violent spurts, "I will accept nothing from a vampire!" He snarled. "You're demons, all of you. Vile, filthy creatures that leave nothing but death and destruction in your wake!"

Rebekah raised an eyebrow, "That's a little harsh, don't you think?"

"So you're saying that no one has ever died by your hands?" He snarled, "Don't even try it…"

"Are you saying that none have died by yours either?" She snapped. "That's how you became a werewolf in the first place!" Standing up, she peered at him. "Werewolves killed my youngest brother Henrik when he was but a child. Have I spent the last thousand years hunting and killing werewolves? No, I have much better things to do with my time, thank you!" She cried.

Andre lunged for her, slamming her down on the ground. He expected that she'd stay down but instead he found that with one flick of her dainty wrist, he smacked into a tree and lay dazed as several apples dropped upon him.

Rebekah stood indignantly. "You louse, this is silk!" Brushing off her shirt, she sighed. "I hope you know I'll be sending you the dry cleaning bill." She frowned. "Before you think about trying that again," She raised a single finger to him, "My niece is the closest I'll ever get to having a child of my own." Squaring her shoulders, she strode forward and extended her hand to help him up. Dragging him close to her, she stared him down. Blue eyes met black, "And if you so much as _sneeze_ at her, I will rip you to ribbons." Brushing the dirt from her hands onto his shirt, she then placed them squarely on her hips. "Do I make myself clear?"

Regarding her thoughtfully, he was somewhat surprised that she stirred something within him. It was unfamiliar at first. For so long, he'd felt nothing but rage, anger, and hate. It took several moments before he realized that what he was experiencing was affection. Dead or not, she was easily the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. Pure alabaster skin, plump red lips, and curves that would bring a man to his knees. Leaning back against the tree, he took a calming breath. "You would have made a good mother."

That was certainly not the response she had expected. A blush bloomed over her cheeks. "Yes, well…" She swallowed hard, "I'll settle for doting auntie." Brushing a wayward strand of blonde hair behind her ear, she took a moment to compose herself. In a thousand years she was fairly sure that was the nicest thing anyone had ever said to her. It shook her to her very core. Clearing her throat, she moved back, "You never answered me."

Smiling gently, he gave her a tender look. "You don't give up easily, do you?"

"No, I certainly don't." Otherwise she'd have lost herself years ago, driven mad by Klaus's incessant need to dagger her and keep her in a box. "So…_say it_."

Andre raised his hands in defeat. "I will _always_ cover my sneezes."

Stomping her foot in aggravation, she pushed his shoulder again. Though this time there was less force behind it. "You are infuriating! I think this smart-alecky gene runs in your family!" She frowned. "I am going to keep a very close eye on you, Andre. You so much as lose an eyelash, I'm going to know about it!" She frowned, "Come on." Prodding him, he finally began to plod toward the plantation as if marching to a death knell.

Despite his reservations, he gave in and walked side by side with Rebekah toward the house. Occasionally he stole a glance at her. Bathed in hazy afternoon sunshine, she appeared to be glowing. He turned his gaze way and focused on something, anything except the way her hips swayed when she walked. Stepping into the house, he found that she was not done tormenting him yet. She thrust a teeming tumbler of scotch into his hand without explanation and he drank deeply, closing his eyes at the delightful burn in his chest.

This woman was trouble. Trouble he was so looking forward to get into.

* * *

**Wow, I've loved the reviews I got for the last chapter. You all are seriously super amazingly awesome. I want to give a huge shout out to my consistent reviewers: midnight blue08, ladyoftimeandangels, lucawindmover. I know there are several of you who've reviewed one or more chapters, so don't think I forgot about you! This chapter is dedicated to all of you! Your encouraging words are what give me fuel to keep going on this! I write one chapter at a time, in sequence. And the reviews I receive help me keep momentum!**

**Also, I want to say that I've seen a LOT of Tyler hate going around on the Originals page and Twitter. I feel bad for poor Tyler; I think he's one of the more complex TVD characters that never got as much exploration as the others. His dad was abusive, his mother was very self-involved the first couple seasons and then sort of grew into an advocate for him before she was killed (too little too late, perhaps). He became a werewolf and there was no one who was a werewolf to help him. And yeah, Klaus may have tormented him a bit but there's a lot more to what screwed Tyler up before him. I don't think Tyler is irredeemable even after his bad behavior in the bayou. And I don't think that he really could have hurt Hayley. And I totally think I was right about original werewolves.**

**OKAY so, last note for today. The second part of this chapter, I labeled as Bonus BECAUSE I'm not sure that I'm going to leave it in the story. I initially had something in the works for Rebekah with a TVDverse canon (no, it's not Marcel)…but I really wanted to screen-test Rebekah and Andre. I need your opinions here! Should we pursue the chemistry between Rebekah and Andre or would you prefer to see Rebekah with a canon of my choosing? Please vote in the reviews section or you can private message me your answers! YOU have the power here, people!**


	8. Chapter 8

Klaus hunched over the table, his spine bowed as he let out a shaky breath. Standing straight again, he paced the floor. All twelve feet of the heavy oak table was covered from end to end with maps, coffee cups, and a variety of new and interesting weapons that Tyler took out of his pickup truck. Tyler was explaining something that looked like a pizza-cutter to Elijah while Andre poured over some ancient books that he'd found.

The women had been banished from the room under threat of unspeakable punishments. But a week into their confinement it felt like they were running a supernatural frat house. Hayley finally went in there, trying to breathe only through her mouth. "This is insane! When was the last time any of you got fresh air? " She stalked to the window and threw it open. She turned to Klaus, "And a shower, for god's sake!" Sending the three boys out, she sat down on the table right on top of the map that Klaus was trying to read. "Hey." She grasped his shoulders, grasping his face so he was forced to look into her eyes. "Punish me if you want but you're taking a break whether you like it or not."

"Hayley…" Klaus sighed. Perhaps she was right, they'd been doing nothing but tactical drills and a bit of light sparring during which he had ended up staked no less than six times (mostly by Tyler, unsurprisingly). He had a feeling that they were not so much practicing for battle but enjoying the chance to exact a little bit of revenge. Reaching for her hips, he pulled her to the edge of the table. His hand fisted in her hair as he kissed her with a passion that threatened to consume him.

She braced her hands against the table as he stepped between her legs, their bodies crushed together. He moved to kiss her neck and she let out a gasp of pleasure. "What has gotten into you?" She asked, breathlessly. Letting go of the table long enough to rake through his hair, she licked her lips. Her eyes were nearly black, dilated with pleasure and with wanting.

Roving further down, he could hear how her heart was thundering in her chest. Stepping back a moment, he gave her a roguish grin. "I promised that if you disturbed me I would punish you, little wolf. I am nothing if not man of my word." Chuckling throatily, he kissed her again, "Do you remember the last time you were on a table such as this?" He whispered in her ear.

"Yeah I think it rings a bell," Hayley teased and patted her belly gently. The child within her stirring only momentarily before hunkering down for a little nap; it seemed she only liked to play when mommy was trying to sleep. "So once you've got the girl…" She licked her lips as she leaned in. "Your thing is to wind her up and leaving her wanting?"

Klaus smiled indulgently, "You must think me the worst kind of villain, love." He grasped her by the hips and lifted her up as if she weighed nothing. Carrying her up the stairs, he kicked open the door to his bedroom and laid her down on the bed. The last week they'd barely seen each other; brief touches as she handed over cups of coffee or passed out sandwiches, the occasional greeting between her many bathroom breaks. He ached for her with a ferocity that astounded him. "How can I ever change your opinion of me?"

"I've got a few ideas." Grabbing him, she tugged his shirt over his head. Pulling him to her again, she threw him down against the mattress. Straddling him, her fingers furiously tugged at the button of his pants. She stared down into his eyes, dark hair cascading over her shoulders as she smiled down at him. "This time…" She dragged his trousers down his legs, "I get to be in control."

Whatever shred of restraint Klaus had left it was gone. Hayley ravaged him and he eagerly bent to her will. If it was possible, their lovemaking was even better than the first time. Even encumbered as she was by her pregnancy, he was astounded by her flexibility and nimbleness. Months of deprivation came to a head as he slammed into her.

Their passion burned between them, coming in waves until they were both spent. Afterward, he lay beside her, breathing heavily. The scratches down his back and chest had (mostly) healed. He rolled to face her, smiling gently. Brushing a wayward strand of her dark hair, he cupped her cheek gently. "Are you alright?" His other hand slid down, pressing to her belly where the child slept.

"Better than alright," Hayley smirked, "Are _you_?" She bit her lip, and traced a bloody streak over his shoulder. "Maybe I should trim my nails…"

"Don't you dare." Kissing her gently, he smiled as the child within her gave a lazy kick. "Soon we'll be free of Marcel and the witches. You'll be safe. Our daughter will be safe." He gave her a dark grin. "We can rejoice as I rip Marcel's heart out. Seeing his face and knowing that I've won, the streets will run with blood. Then we can move out of this place and into the house I built for my family a hundred years ago. You should see it…right in the heart of the city." He kissed her again softly.

Hayley turned to lie on her back and focused on staring up at the ceiling. Pulling the sheet over her, she let out a shaky breath. "You get off on the violence, don't you? I was just a willing participant." She felt her skin prickle with discomfort. Had he really wanted her or had he been looking for an outlet for his excitement?

Sitting up, he glared down at her. Stalking out of bed, he grabbed his clothes. "Is there nothing I can do to make you happy?" He turned and she was there, grasping his arm. "Perhaps I should cut my losses. I should hand you over to my noble brother! He would treat you as you deserve to be treated. You would not constantly doubt his intentions toward you. He would make you happy!" Tugging away from her, he stalked toward the door.

"I don't want your brother. I love _you_, you stupid infuriating man!" Hayley yelled after him. "Hybrid, whatever!"

Klaus stilled instantly. Turning to her, his mouth was dropped open slightly. Had she actually admitted to loving him? How was that possible? His brother and sister were obligated by the bonds of blood to love him and still he doubted that their sentiment ran that deep. One night of passion had left them saddled for life…she was in no way obligated to him. So how was it that she could love him? The wheels in his mind spun and he turned his questioning gaze back to her.

"Like it's so hard to figure out?" Hayley snapped, reading his expression perfectly. "After everything, Klaus…" Their relationship was not conventional by any means. How could it be when the man you loved was a thousand year old Original vampire? "You drive me crazy, yeah. I'm sure it's no picnic putting up with me either, believe me. But I see how you are fighting for our baby." She licked her lips, "I'm sick of playing this tug of war with you. What I feel for you isn't distrust or suspicion…" The corner of her mouth quirked up, "Not entirely anyway. Obviously, I love you."

Giving her a withering look, it softened the moment she smiled at him. In a thousand years he'd seen every manipulative game, women seeking to prey on his emotions for any number of reasons: revenge, sex, protection or merely on a whim. Except this was not just some woman. This was Hayley: mother to his unborn child, the first woman to share his bed in centuries, and perhaps the only living creature on earth who could make him feel the way he did at this very moment.

Hayley grabbed her nightgown and tossed it over her head. "You don't have to say it back…" She forced a smile. "I get it, believe me. I was never the one you wanted, I was the one got stuck with." Patting his shoulder, she slipped past him.

Grasping her wrist, he dragged her back to his chest. "If you think I don't care for you then you are gravely mistaken." He held her gaze, "I will win this war for _you_. We will rule this city and you will be my queen. And you will get your happily ever, Hayley, I swear that to you."

That was likely as close as she was going to get to Klaus telling her that he loved her back. He offered his kingdom; it was a step away from offering his heart. She couldn't think of anything better. Nuzzling his chest gently, she wrapped her arms around him, "Come back to bed…" She whispered seductively. "Revenge can wait a few hours, right?" She captured his lips again, moving back toward the bed.

"For you, love, _anything_." Dragging her back to the mattress, they spent several more hours making up for lost time.

* * *

Tyler heard the crunching of footsteps though made no move to change his position sitting on a fallen tree. He recognized his scent immediately. Elijah was the oldest of the Originals and easily the most level headed. He was in no imminent danger. He likely had the same idea, get the fuck away from the house. Hearing Hayley and Klaus going at it like animals…it made his blood burn.

Elijah silently moved beside Tyler, his arms clasped behind his back nonchalantly. He peered out into the dark, "It took quite the gumption to come here…I admire you for that." He gave Tyler a gentle smile. "My brother appreciates it as well, even if he hasn't spoken it."

Snorting, Tyler shook his head. "Klaus? Appreciative? Yeah, I don't know about that." He picked up a rock and threw it moodily, "He's counting down the hours until my heart ends up ripped out. I wouldn't be surprised if he does it himself in the midst of battle."

"You were my brother's first hybrid and the only one left." Elijah settled himself down next to Tyler on the log. "There is a bond in that." He smiled, "Whether my brother has fully come to realize it yet is still a mystery." The boy beside him remained stony and silent. "You are aware that Niklaus does nothing that does not suit him?"

"He did it for Caroline." Tyler snapped, "And when he's done with Hayley, he'll go and collect his reward."

Silence hung between them for a long moment. "My brother may have been infatuated with your girlfriend once…" He said gently, "But you cannot discount his feelings for Hayley and their unborn child. Tyler, Niklaus is in love with her."

Rolling his eyes, he scoffed. "Klaus isn't capable of _love_." He spat. "The sooner we end this war and Klaus gets what he wants, he's going to take this kid away from Hayley. I'm here to make sure it doesn't happen." She was the closest thing to family that he had left.

"Don't be so sure…" Turning to him, he smiled. Raising a hand, he peered at Tyler. "May I? I feel if you can see what I've seen, I think you'll feel differently." When Tyler didn't resist, he closed his eyes gently and tapped into the young hybrid's mind. The picture was fuzzy at first…

Hayley was trembling as Klaus approached. They were in a graveyard and she was lashed to a headstone that appeared it could topple and crush her at any moments. She shifted just slightly and cried out, her skin burning deep. The ropes had been soaked in wolfsbane. "Are you here to kill me?" She snarled, yet the mere act of speaking caused her to rub against the ropes and she screamed in agony again. She was feverish, glassy eyed and half-wild from hunger.

"Stay still!" Niklaus hissed, he was at her side in a second. With no thought of personal pain, he grabbed the ropes and tore them from her. His own hands were stinging and bleeding as he caught her limp form in his arms. Closing his eyes half a second, he tore into his wrist and gently brought it to her mouth. "Drink…" He commanded, pressing his wrist to her mouth. His free hand rested on her belly, the child within her was strong. As strong as its mother.

Tilting her head, she swallowed until her color started to return. She was not so deathly pale or cool to the touch. Still heavily soiled from being dragged through the bayou, he cared not as he kept her tight to him. Picking her up gently, he motioned to Elijah. "We need to get her to safety." Gritting his teeth as they walked from the cemetery, he took a ragged breath. "I am going to kill them. _All of them_."

The memory fumbled along as they got Hayley into the car and back to the plantation they were currently living in. Klaus was barking orders to Elijah and the maid to prepare a bedroom. He brought her upstairs and bathed her tenderly as if she were a babe. Carrying her to the bed, he placed her beneath the covers. She whimpered softly when he let go and he stilled instantly. She settled but after a moment, she appeared to have relaxed again.

Yet when he moved back, she grabbed his arm. "Don't." Her eyes were still closed, too exhausted to open them. Her breath hitched in her throat, still frightened of demons in the dark.

Klaus didn't hesitate. He slipped into the bed beside her, his arm draped around her middle. She was frightened…and while that was not normally a reason that he would accept, she had been through enough. She'd been tormented by witches and had borne the brunt of his terrible temper. The second he saw her, he'd known she carried his child. He could smell it on her…he had marked her. If that wasn't proof enough, werewolves could smell lies. And she wasn't lying when she told him that the child within her womb belonged to him.

A baby…he could scarcely believe it. Perhaps his reaction wasn't what she had been hoping for. She likely expected him to swoop in and save her right then and there. His gut twisted, thinking that if he had then she wouldn't have had to endure hours more of unpleasantness and torture. Tugging her closer, he pressed a soft kiss to the back of her shoulder. It was a solemn promise that he would make this up to her. Her and the child.

Elijah withdrew from Tyler's subconscious mind, "That was very early in Hayley's pregnancy, when she first came to us. His feelings have only grown since then."

Tyler folded his arms over his chest. He'd never seen Klaus like that before… "So he's not a jackass one time and you're sure he's changed?"

"Where Hayley is concerned, I trust that his feelings are pure." He replied, "I was…briefly absent and during that time, Klaus ensured Hayley's safety and they were able to spend some time together. Hayley was little more than a stranger to him when she moved in." He stood, "Watch them sometime. You'll see how Klaus changes when she's present."

Shrugging it off, Tyler sighed. "If you say so, man…" Looking back toward the house, he sighed. "All's quiet on the home front. I think it's safe to return." He needed to take advantage of this opportunity to rest. Klaus had been giving them very little down time as they ramped up for the war against Marcel and his crew. A good meal and a solid night's sleep was exactly what he needed.

It would all be over in three days… ready or not, the end was coming.

* * *

"I thought I smelled wet dog in here…" Rebekah swept into the living room, finding Andre draped over the couch in the East Wing's library. He let out an audible sigh as she flounced down beside him. "What bothers you more, my presence or the fact that my brother is currently plowing your sister?" You certainly didn't need vampire hearing to ascertain what was happening up there. The chandelier was shaking.

Standing up, he stalked away from her but he knew she followed him. "What is it you want exactly?" He asked. "Have I not dutifully played my part in your brother's harebrained scheme? I am holding up my end of the bargain…"

"How should I know? Klaus banished Hayley and I from the war room. It's 1549 all over again…" She snuck a glance at him. His white shirt gaped open, revealing the expanse of his muscled chest and the dark hair that covered it. She licked her lips, forcing her gaze away lest she forget herself.

Andre laughed throatily. "Rebekah, I've known you all of a week and I know there's nothing that goes on in this house without you knowing about it." He folded his arms, "Your brother has you deeply involved in this plot against Marcel. He says you have some kind of personal relationship with him."

"Ancient history." Rebekah stood and stalked to the opposite side of the room, staring out into the darkness. "Klaus stuck a dagger in my heart…but Marcel twisted it. Klaus gave him a choice, undagger me and we could live the rest of his days together or leave me to rot and he'd turn him." Her hand pressed to her heart. "I spent 90 years in a cold, dark, lonely coffin." She swallowed hard. "I'll _never_ forgive him…"

"Marcel or Klaus?" Andre asked, his voice soft.

His question startled her, tears springing to bright blue eyes. "Either." She laughed to cover her pain, swiping at her eyes, "I figure better to take them down one at a time, right?" Though she'd never touch Klaus in a million years, not if it meant that she might hurt her niece. The child had Klaus's blood running through her veins…he was her sire, her father. "I'm sure Klaus has made me out to look like a fool. He seems to think I open my legs for any man who gives me a smile."

Andre turned to her. The full moon was four days away…power ran strong in his veins and his animal instincts ran hot. They would strike the night before the full moon when he was at the peak of strength. It wasn't just his physical prowess that grew, but also his lust. Being in close quarters with Rebekah filled him with a desire that he could scarcely fathom. She was a vampire; not merely a vampire but an Original, she was practically royalty. He had thought at first that she was a rude, heartless bitch. Though watching her dab at her eyes when she thought he wasn't looking gave him pause. He wanted to hate her…he also wanted to kiss her tears away. "Just a smile, then?"

Scoffing, she couldn't stop a smile from playing on her face. "Is that you way of saying you want me?"

"I figure that I'll likely be dead in three days time…" Gripping her waist, he dragged her to him, "Why should I rob myself of this opportunity?" Fisting his hand in her hair, he kissed her hard. His hands were rough and calloused as he hiked up her dress, slamming her against the wall brutally. His eyes searched her face, waiting for her to stop him, to push him away. He was a mess of scars and cuts, certainly nothing like the pretty boys she had for brothers.

Rebekah let out a gasp of pleasure as his hands slipped up her thighs. He didn't coddle her, he knew what she wanted and he didn't hold back. Grabbing his shirt, she ripped it. Buttons flew in every direction as his mouth descended over hers. Pushing him back toward the couch, they knocked into the coffee table, her body slamming back against it as she came down atop it. It shattered beneath the force, the wooden splinters marring her pale flesh as she wrapped herself in his arms.

A lamp crashed as she writhed beneath him. He pushed her dress up, tearing her panties off. Unleashing himself from the zippered cage, he slammed into her to the hilt. The sofa was easily over two hundred years old and he thought nothing as it groaned beneath the onslaught of their lovemaking. No human could have withstood the violence of him…but Rebekah moaned throatily in his arms, begging for more. Even as he sought to sought to destroy her and himself, he fell deeper into her embrace. As he came, he threw his head back and howled. He had staked his claim…she was _his_.

After they broke apart, Rebekah shimmied her dress down and reached for her discarded undergarments. Andre growled, grabbing them before she had a chance, "Those are mine." Standing abruptly, he stuffed them in his pocket and swept away.

Rebekah was left shocked and aroused in his wake. Whatever had happened between them defied explanation…all she knew is that she wanted it to happen again (perhaps in an area where they wouldn't do so much damage to priceless antiques). Standing, she wrapped her arms around herself. She was a tangled mess of emotions. There was only one thing she knew for sure…in three days time she would fight for Hayley and the baby but she'd be damned if she let Andre give his life in sacrifice. Klaus had his motives…and she had hers. Heading upstairs, she headed to her bedroom and fell back onto the bed. It had been a strange day all around…

* * *

**WOO! Holy sexiness, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please remember this story is rated M for a reason. This story is not for kiddies! There was an overwhelmingly positive response to Rebekah/Andre so I'm going to explore that more. And there were some requests for more Elijah. I absolutely adore Elijah but I just don't feel as if I have a good grasp on his "voice". I feel like I am much better able to get Hayley, Klaus and Rebekah pretty true to their characters on the show. Let me know what you think about my foray into Tyler and Elijah! **

**You all are so awesome, please keep reviewing! I am on call and working my ass of this weekend, so reading your reviews really got me amped up about writing this chapter. It took me a long time though, I wrote and rewrote it 3 whole times! What are you liking? Anything you're not liking? What do you want to see in the battle royale!? Hope you all are having a much more relaxing weekend than I am! I adore you all!**


	9. Chapter 9

The shimmering Louisiana landscape was bathed in soft, pale light. Tomorrow night the last sliver of the moon would fill in and it would finally be full. The power of the werewolves was at its peak and the tides were high. It was time to strike. Just beyond the city limits, Klaus readied himself for the battle royale. Elijah was immediately to his left and Tyler beside him, crackling his knuckles one by one. To his right, Rebekah stood with Andre, her arms folded over her chest.

In the center stood Niklaus, a wooden stake gripped in his hand and his teeth set on edge. "Kill anyone who gets in your way." His words boomed through the darkness, though his voice was barely above a whisper. "_Anyone_ except Marcel, he's mine." He looked pointedly at Rebekah who simply rolled her eyes at him. "And if you see the witch Davina and can take her alive, that is preferable." Though he honestly didn't care if the witch lived or died; it was Hayley he was concerned about. He had admonished that she stay in the house…if only his blood didn't run in her veins, he'd have compelled her. His plan to force Rebekah to mommy-sit failed miserably, she had her own axe to grind. Who was he to deny her?

Tyler huffed, "Dude, we've been over this shit like a hundred times. Can we get on with it, please?" Weeks of preparation had gone into this. The last thing he needed was a pep talk from his sire; he just wanted to rip some vampire hearts out. Klaus glared initially but then nodded his assent.

No one needed another command. Elijah was gone in a blink, followed closely by Tyler. Rebekah stayed at Andre's side as they brought up the rear of the attack. The Mikaelson family home loomed before them, just as grand as it was a hundred years ago…except for the rabble of ruffian vampires and whores that defiled the once pristine façade.

Initially the clamber of voices shrouded the sound of hearts being torn out and tossed onto the pavement…but within moments screams emanated through the corridor. Andre let out a violent roar as he went from man to wolf. He began to tear the throats out of vampire after vampire. Rebekah laughed as she snapped legs off a table and staked three vampires right through. The bloodied stake stuck out the back like a toothpick in a fancy deli, "Dead vampire sandwich." The wolf's wheezing breathing led her to believe he found it amusing as well.

Klaus stalked through the compound, decimating everything and everyone in his wake. A hand gripped him from behind; he turned to find Thierry was poised to slam a stake straight through him. Tyler wrenched the capped man's head back, the sickening crack of his neck reverberated against the hollow stone walls. Tyler's hand slammed through his chest and tore his heart out, tossing it aside. He gave Klaus a withering look, "Watch your back."

"It seems you're doing an adequate job of it. I'll leave it to you." Klaus smirked and continued on his way, slightly surprised that Tyler remained hot on his heels. "Marcel isn't far…" Nor was the witch Davina. They were on the run…and he did love a good chase. "I'll need you to grab the witch. And—"

"I got it!" Tyler snarked as they dropped down into the underground labyrinth beneath the house. "Fucking creepy…" He muttered as he followed the sounds of footsteps. He skittered to a halt as Klaus gripped him, stopping him from sliding down into a large open trench where he'd likely break his neck. Leaping over it instantly, he saw Marcel straight ahead. The girl in his arms was breathing raggedly and openly weeping, hiding behind Marcel. She couldn't be more than sixteen, stuck halfway between childhood and womanhood.

Marcel was encumbered by dragging Davina through the tunnels. Klaus was a thousand years faster and stronger than he was… "So this is how it all ends then? You and your ragtag group of halfbreeds are here to take back what you lost?" He laughed derisively but his fear stunk through the entire tunnel. "And her? Hate to break it to you but her powers are almost gone by now… she can barely do a basic summoning spell. Take her!" Grabbing her, he threw her forward.

Davina cried out as she came down hard on her knees. They scraped against the cold stone. Tears burned down her cheeks as she tried in vain to fight against the man that gingerly tugged her up from the ground. "No!" She screamed, the torches flickering only imperceptibly. She was powerless and frightened, resorting to banging her fists against him.

Unfazed by her attempts to hurt him, Tyler pulled her close to his chest. "Hey…" He loosened his grasp for a moment, looking into her red rimmed green eyes. "I'm not going to hurt you." It seemed to be exactly what she needed to hear. A moment later she sagged in his arms, fainting dead away. He sighed and picked her up, tossing her limp form over his shoulder. "Women…"

Predatorily, Klaus stalked back and forth. He had Marcel trapped like the rat he was. "I don't need a baby witch to fight my battles for me…unlike you, I am truly immortal." He moved toward Marcel. "I had such high hopes for you," Klaus let out a soft sigh, "I raised you from a child, shaped you in my image," He shook his head in disgust. Marcel hadn't had a mother like Hayley to temper him and he had lost his way…in the last hundred years he'd grown into a traitor to his own family. Those who had welcomed him into their lives with no reservations…he stepped closer. "I failed with you…"

"Please, Klaus…" Marcel begged briefly. A gurgle erupted from him as his heart was wrenched from his chest and fell to his knees, cold and dead.

"The only thing worse than a traitor is a coward…" Crushing the heart in his hands, Klaus emerged the triumphant king of New Orleans. Stepping out onto the balcony he let out a roar, silencing those that still remained. "Marcel is DEAD!" Those that were still fighting stopped, everything stilled and silence rang throughout New Orleans. "You can choose to die…or you can pledge your allegiance to me." There were a handful of vampires left. Mostly daywalkers…the strongest of Marcel's inner circle remained standing. Opening his hand, Marcel's heart slipped from his hands and crashed downwards, oozing as it hit the cold stone of the pavement.

Rebekah nonchalantly cracked one more spine before turning to her brother. Andre was at her side in a moment, first in wolf form and then he shifted back. His face was bloody and riddled with cuts, to say nothing of his back and chest. He leaned against Rebekah, spent from the fight of his life. She said nothing, one hand steadying him gently. She smiled softly to herself.

Elijah brushed invisible dirt from his suit. He had remained absolutely pristine during the battle. Not a hair out of place or a fleck of blood on his suit. Until Klaus dropped Marcel's heart that was and it leaked all over his expensive Italian shoes, of course. He let out an audible sigh, glaring up at Klaus.

One by one, each vampire succumbed and swore fealty to Klaus. After all, how could they compete with an Original hybrid, his unkillable siblings, an Original werewolf and a hybrid currently carrying a passed out witch. He gave each new minion a task: clean the place up and get rid of the bodies, compel anyone in the general area, and if they were on vervain then quarantine them until they could be safely compelled. Jumping down from the balcony, he smiled, "Shall we return home? I believe there's a werewolf who's eager to hear the news of our victory."

Contrary to popular belief, the group headed home to find that Hayley had fallen asleep on the couch with a book on her chest. She was peacefully slumbering, her hands curled over her belly. Klaus smiled as he went immediately to her, kneeling. "Hayley, love…it's over."

Eyes fluttering open, she drew in a sharp breath. Looking up at the clock, she yawned. It was almost four in the morning. Blearily, she wiped her eyes, "Marcel is dead?" She sat straight up, shaking the remnants of sleepiness off. "Yes!" She threw herself into his arms, laughing, "I never doubted you…"

"Clearly not, as you were slumbering peacefully unconcerned with my safe return." Klaus teased, kissing her tenderly.

"That's not true," Hayley gripped him tighter. "I wore myself out pacing and praying. Being six months pregnant isn't as easy as it looks." Though it ached, she let go of Klaus and hugged Rebekah tight. Turning to Andre, she laughed as she embraced him next. Elijah was third; he patted her back gently, pleased by her reaction. Finally there was Tyler holding what appeared to be a teenage girl. Leaning in, she kissed him gently on the cheek. "Thank you, all of you for protecting me and my baby. I owe you my life…our lives."

Elijah's eyes caught Tyler's momentarily before he looked back toward Hayley and Klaus. If Tyler couldn't see how deeply Klaus loved Hayley now, he had to be blind.

The Original hybrid didn't let Hayley leave his side for long. Sweeping her into his arms without a word, he absconded with her without further ado.

Rebekah was fussing with Andre and he was trying, in vain, to fend her off. "Let's get you cleaned up…" She said gingerly.

Andre groused, "Leave it alone, I'll heal…"

"Shut up, Andre." Pulling him toward the East wing, she left no room for argument.

Elijah, too, retired for the evening eager to dispose of his wrecked leather shoes, crack open a very old scotch and read some Virgil.

Tyler was left standing there with Davina in his arms. "Uh…hello? What exactly am I supposed to do with this witch?" His question fell on deaf ears. Everyone had gone their own separate way. "Fucking typical…" He muttered. Looking into her slack, sweet face he sighed; he carried her up to his room and gingerly set her on the bed. They'd figure out what to do with her tomorrow. Tonight, he needed to get blasted enough to block out the sounds of hardcore victory sex.

* * *

One thing that Tyler could say about these Originals is that they knew how to buy alcohol. Or stockpile it, at least. He didn't even have to dig through anything; he just opened the pantry and found several bottles of well aged scotch. Grabbing two, he stopped at the edge of the kitchen and grabbed another one before heading back upstairs. Tugging his shirt off, he threw it aside. Damn, he was covered in sticky dead vampire shit. Opening the scotch, he took a long pull before dragging the remainder of his clothes off. Heading into the en suite, he turned the shower on full blast. It was cold at first but he didn't care…it was a welcome distraction from the wheels turning in his head.

Marcel was dead, Hayley and the baby were safe…it was only a matter of time before Klaus got tired of Tyler being around and killed him. Then again, would it be so bad? What did he have left? His father was long dead, his uncle too…and his mother. Onyx eyes shut hard, that white noise threatened to take him down again. Gritting his teeth, he slammed his fist against the marble until the water run red with not only the filth of the day but with his own lifeblood. Letting out a feral cry, he ripped the door off the shower and let it crash on the floor.

The pain numbed the ache to a tolerable level…alcohol would do the rest. Stepping out, he grabbed a towel and threw it around his waist. Walking over the shattered glass gave him little relief as he walked into the bedroom. He grabbed the scotch and gulped it until the first bottle was empty. It burned down to his stomach and he began to feel the pleasant hum of drunkenness. Turning around, he could feel the gaze of a very frightened girl gripping a pillow. "Fuck…" He stepped toward her, garnering no satisfaction as she stayed frozen in her spot. "Relax, I'm not going to hurt you."

Davina wasn't sure how long she'd been out for but when she awoke she was in a soft bed, surrounded by pillows. For a moment she nearly wept with relief, was all this a dream? Yet as she clawed her way back to consciousness, she didn't recognize anything. And the room was filled with all sorts of terrifying sounds. She had crept closer to the bathroom, peering in. The man wasn't Marcel… even through the foggy glass she could tell. He was so…angry. Or sad. Or both. Her heart turned over as he raged against his demons. Jumping back, she took a running leap for the bed, holding the pillow close to protect herself –as much as a pillow could, she supposed. His black eyes turned to her and she was paralyzed. Yet he promised her that nothing would happen to her. She licked her lips, "Why not?"

Slightly amused, Tyler headed to the wardrobe and changed into a pair of boxers. "You know, I don't think you should ask your captor why he isn't going to hurt you." He sat down on a chair across from the bed. "I'm Tyler."

"Davina…" She crossed her legs to sit Indian style on the bed. "I guess Marcel is dead then?" She looked away a moment, "I guess that's good." Tomorrow was the full moon. And if the witches didn't slit her throat by the peak of the full moon, the harvest ritual would be null and void. She'd lose her powers and be normal…and none of those crazy witches could ever hurt her again.

Tyler dragged a hand through his wet hair, "You're taking this a little better than I thought you would." He leaned back, "This is shock, right?"

"There's nothing that can shock me anymore." She stood up, "Do you mind if I clean up a little bit?" Her clothes were soiled and torn, her hair hung in her face, and she her knees were scraped and bloody. "I've kinda had a rough day."

Standing immediately, he held her back from going into the bathroom. "Just wait a minute. I'll sweep up the glass. I don't want you to cut yourself." Sighing heavily, he opened up the closet and grabbed out a dustpan and broom. Afterward he put down towels just in case there were shards he missed. "Be careful…and don't do anything stupid." Giving her some privacy, Tyler had no idea what the hell to do with himself. Did he sit? Did he stand? Did he shackle her to something? Klaus was likely sleeping since he couldn't hear him and Hayley caterwauling anymore… and he was for damn sure not going to go knocking on his door to find out. He could handle the witch for one night…fuck, he needed more scotch.

Davina changed out of her torn dress, finding a fresh pair of boxers and a t-shirt that belonged to Tyler. She felt better after she'd washed up and fixed up her hair…the past sloughed off and she could finally looked at herself in the mirror. Davina could hear him pacing outside the door. Reaching for the doorknob, she peeked out at him, "I'm sorry, am I taking too long?"

It was oddly intimate to see her wearing his clothes. He wasn't prepared to see her like that. "Oh…uh…no, take your time." He was so screwed.

"Well I'm done anyway." Padding out of the bathroom, she folded her arms. "So..."

"I'm not…sure exactly what the hell to do with you." He sighed heavily, continuing to pace the length of the room. "Maybe I should ask Elijah."

Davina's face lit up, "Elijah is here?" She smiled, remembering. "I can't wait to see him again. He was nice to me," One of the very few. Climbing onto the bed, she smiled.

"You're the witch that unlinked Hayley from that bitch Sophie, right?" Tyler sat down on the opposite edge of bed. "Any idea what Klaus wants with you?"

"Well, he knows all about the harvest ritual. If they complete it, I die and the witches' power is strengthened." She said softly. "But if the full moon passes, they lose their chance and the link to their ancestral magic." A soft smile slid over her face, "And it'll be over. No more witches…"

Chugging a little more scotch, he raised an eyebrow as she reached for the bottle. "Aren't you a little young?" But he didn't stop her when she gave him a pointed look and then brought the bottle to her rosebud lips.

"Don't you think I've been through more than most sixteen year olds?" She took a swig, coughing and choking slightly. She wrinkled her nose but took another pull from the bottle. By the third swig, she was feeling warm and drinking it wasn't so unpleasant anymore. "Besides, can you say that you never drank when you were sixteen?"

Tyler leaned back slightly. "Fair enough," He muttered. Though her tolerance to alcohol wasn't quite hybrid-level. He took the bottle back before she got too sloshed and ended up making herself sick. "Slow down." The more she drank, the gigglier she got. And Tyler couldn't help but laugh too. They weren't even laughing about anything in particular. He couldn't remember the last time he had laughed over absolutely nothing and it felt so good. Before he was even sure what was happening, she was kissing him softly and chastely. Grasping her shoulders, he gingerly pushed her back. "Hey…"

Her face was flushed hot, "Don't, Tyler," She bit her lip. "I know what I'm doing."

"You're drunk and you've been through a lot tonight. Look, I get it, you just want to lose yourself and forget." He knew exactly what that felt like to want to make the hurt go away; to fill the void with violence booze and sex. He didn't want that for her.

Pulling the blankets back, he shepherded her beneath them. He could so easily have ravaged her and stolen her virginity. And he wanted it so badly he could taste it. "What you need is rest." Tugging the blanket up around her shoulders, he could see she wasn't happy. "Come on…"

Pouting, she folded her arms as Tyler tucked her in like she was a five year old. "You don't know what I need. You don't know me at all." She whined, "Everyone thinks they can just tell me what to do and how to feel. But they're _wrong_," Her eyes were already drooping as his hand gently rubbed her back. Maybe in this one teeny tiny instance, he knew what she needed: rest.

Tyler smiled indulgently, "Goodnight, little witch." He stood back and watched her for a moment. Stepping out onto the balcony, he took a deep breath. Dawn was already breaking in the East, he'd been up for at least two days. Tonight the full moon would rise, although he was no longer a slave to turning, he could feel the urge sitting in his chest. Finishing off the second bottle of scotch, he inhaled the sweet bouquet of morning. That's when he caught a scent that made his hair stand on end.

Out on the horizon, he saw a cluster of shapes moving toward the house, emerging from the trees on a mission. "Oh fuck…" The witches were coming.

* * *

**You didn't think I forgot about the witches, did you? Mwahaha! **

**There was such an overwhelmingly positive response to Andre and Rebekah and I really enjoy writing the two of them. I will admit that I originally had planned to pair up Rebekah with Tyler! I think they'd be super hot. However I decided after some debate that I might explore Tyler with someone softer and more innocent...but I'm once again leaving this one up to my readers! What do you think? Do you like Tyler and Davina!? Please read and review! I got some awesome reviews tonight and it's the reason I worked my butt off after hours of work to get this chapter out to you!I really hope you enjoy it! Let me know! I love you all! XOXO**


	10. Chapter 10

Davina threw herself into Elijah's arms as he stepped into the sunroom, drawn by the commotion from outside. Witches were amassing on the border of the property and she had never been more frightened. He wrapped her tight to him, stroking her hair tenderly. Looking toward Tyler, he frowned. "Please tell my brother this is of an urgent nature. We are about to be descended upon by a coven of angry witches."

Tyler threw up his hands, "I made it pretty damn clear, Elijah!" It had certainly not been appreciated when he walked straight in Klaus's bedroom and sounded the alarm. Once they defeated these witches, Tyler was going to spend much of the rest of his life trying to scrub the image of the two of them out of his brain.

"I heard you the first time, brother." NIklaus groused as he descended the stairs with Hayley hot on his heels. He had vowed that he was going to kill every last one of those witches slowly and painfully for everything they'd done to Hayley. Though he had never dreamed they'd show up like lambs to the slaughter. It sure saved him a lot of time tracking them down and killing them individually.

Hayley was more than a little annoyed at how gleeful Klaus was that the witches were here. Things had been so good between them lately; she didn't want to lose him now. "Don't underestimate them, Klaus. Do you think they'd show up on our doorstep if they didn't have something nasty planned?"

"They're bluffing." Rebekah sauntered in, looking fresh as a newly bloomed rose. "They've grown desperate, look at them." She clearly had no fear, even though the young witch bordered on hysterical. She smiled at how tenderly Elijah treated Davina; he reassured her with the calm, protective demeanor of a father.

"Desperation is what makes them so dangerous, sister." Elijah replied. He tried to comfort Davina the best he could. Yet they all knew the only way to keep her safe was to kill the rest of the witches.

"They haven't lost all their power yet…" Davina sniffled, still snuggled against the lapels of Elijah's suit. If he was upset about her staining it with tears, he gave no indication. "They can draw strength from the elements and each other. The full moon is tonight, the tides are high and there are at least a dozen of them out there…" She wiped her tears, "You should just give me up." She'd been running and hiding for so long. Perhaps it was time to accept her fate.

"_No_." Hayley's maternal instincts surged for the young woman in distress but it was Tyler who spoke up first, "No way."

"I'm with Tyler, we can't just hand her over." Hayley folded her arms, "So come on then, let's get a move on." Heading for the door, she felt Klaus grasp her arm and tug her back.

"I don't intend to." Klaus replied, coolly. He needed neither Tyler's input nor Hayley's; he was not about to hand an innocent young woman over to her death. Particularly if it meant that these witches increased their power in any way. "You and the girl go down to the cellar and lock yourselves in." He turned to her, cutting her off before she had a chance to speak, "This is not open for discussion!"

Hayley folded her arms, "I'm pretty sick of you coddling me." She snapped. "I protected myself and this baby from those witches more than once. I have just as much right to make them suffer!" It was like talking to a tree. He just stared her down with those intense eyes until she groaned. "Fine! But we _are_ going to talk about this later…" Reaching for Klaus, she kissed him hard. "Don't get yourself killed!"

"I'll do my best, love." He smiled indulgently. "Elijah? Rebekah? Shall we?" Turning to Tyler, he could see that the young hybrid stood at the ready as well. It seemed that he had forged some kind of bond with the young witch…either that or he'd finally made peace with his sire and wanted to be included in all hybrid family activities. The former seemed far more likely.

Elijah reluctantly let her go of Davina. Gingerly, he pressed a kiss to her forehead, releasing her to Hayley. Undoing his cufflinks, he rolled his sleeves up to his elbows. "Yes, Niklaus, we shall." He was going to get his hands very dirty…

Davina stepped back, she gazed longingly at him. "I'm sorry," She mouthed as he sprinted away. The pregnant girl spirited her downstairs to the cellar. Inky blackness descended upon them and she shivered slightly as they walked past three coffins. They looked just like Elijah's, yet an elaborate gold emblem emblazoned made each one unique in its own way. She wondered fleetingly if they'd bury her in a lovely coffin like this or if she'd be left to rot without a coffin at all.

"There's about a million passages in this place so stick close." Shepherding the girl through just beyond the door, she sealed them in. It was pleasant and warm, though a little dusty. Turning on the light, she pulled a sheet off a couple of chairs. "I'm Hayley, by the way. I'm Klaus's, um...I'm Klaus's, let's leave it at that." With all the chaos they'd been through over the last few months, they hadn't really sat down and hashed out what their relationship meant. That was a conversation for another day. Right now, insane witches took first priority.

"You're the pregnant werewolf girl. Marcel talked about you a lot." Tucking her legs beneath her, she examined Hayley closely. "He said that the werewolves were dangerous and needed to be eliminated. That's why they were banished to the bayou. He was planning on going after them after he drove the Originals out of New Orleans."

Hayley found humor in that. Apparently Marcel had become delusional in the last hundred years and it had cost him his life. That's what he got for messing with her family. The werewolf in her could sense emotions, there was a sadness to Davina that touched a nerve. It occurred to her that this little girl didn't have any family either. "Do you miss him?"

There was a beat of silence as Davina drew in a shaky breath. "I don't know…" She looked down at her hands, examining them thoroughly. "He protected me when the witches tried to sacrifice me for the harvest ritual. He was nice…at first. Then he started exploiting my power, he kept me locked away and didn't let me do anything. I was a prisoner, locked away in an attic. I grew to resent him for that."

"I know how you feel. Being stuck here in this house while Klaus was out trying to protect me was pure torture. I'd have given anything just to go out for a walk." Settling down across from her, she smiled gingerly. "But you're free now…"

Tears spilled from her eyes again, hiccupping softly. "My mother is out there waiting to slaughter me and my father left when I was a baby. Even if I'm free, I don't…have anywhere to go."

Hayley's heart twisted, "Hey, don't cry. I'm not going to let anything happen to you." Even if she had to mother this girl herself, she wasn't going to let Davina end up like her. She had survived out on the streets, living hand to mouth and searching for somewhere to belong but had grown hardened in the process. Even now she found herself fighting against Klaus, afraid to accept the security he offered lest it be wrenched away from her again. "I-"

A clambering upstairs followed by shattering glass stopped Hayley dead in her tracks. Looking toward the stairs, she grabbed Davina, "Get behind me and don't say a word…"

Davina could feel the whir of magic starting to build, her head and heart beginning to pound with it. Something was happening…something terrible.

Far above the house, Klaus was half-mad with rage as he tore apart another witch limb from limb. Their spells had started out weak at best. Yet somehow in killing them, their power was growing stronger. Wind whipped up around him, the sky black and thunderous as spilled blood pooled and soaked into the cool dewy grass.

Rebekah hadn't noticed Andre stalking forward half-man, half-wolf. He grabbed the witch that was currently sparring with her and broke her neck with one flick of his wrist. He smiled tenderly, "Starting the party without me, darling?" His hand rested against the small of Rebekah's back as he assessed the carnage around them. A dozen witches had come here, now only four remained.

Sabine stood back from the group, her arms raised to the sky and her eyes black with power. Shock coursed through Klaus at the realization… "Stop!" He roared. "They want us to kill them!" Each death and consecration strengthened the bond to their ancestral magic.

No one was fighting harder than Tyler and the smell of blood overwhelmed his senses. His focus was solely on slaughtering every last witch who had hurt Hayley…and Davina. Despite Klaus's warning, he headed straight for Sabine and tore out her throat. Claws ripped her limb from limb as her broken, shattered shreds of tissue rained down. Letting out a victory cry, he took deep ragged breaths.

"NO!" Klaus lunged for Tyler but it was too late. A thunderous rumble reverberated over New Orleans, the skies opened up and heat crackled in the air. One massive bolt of lightning crashed down, slamming through the last remaining witch: Sophie Deveraux. She convulsed with it, black rivulets surging through her as the dark magic coursed in her veins. With the power of eleven dead ancestors, the full moon and the high tide, she was unstoppable. Sophie let out a feral cry; the earth trembled again and every last one of them was thrown to the ground.

Struggling to get up, Niklaus found that he was lashed. Vines slithered up and bound his hands and feet, another tightening around his neck. The harder he struggled, the tighter they became. It was no use. "HAYLEY!" He screamed futilely. He couldn't lose her and the baby. Not now. Not when he'd finally opened his heart and accepted her love in return.

The shutters flew off the house as hurricane Sophie descended on the plantation house. Paper flew around the house in a whirlwind, glass shattering from every window and in every cabinet. Just down the stairs, the cellar door was triple bolted but it was no match for magic. One flick of her wrist and the ancient door was history.

Davina screamed as the cellar door flew off the hinge, smashing against the stone wall a few inches away from her. Hayley forced the girl further behind her as Sophie slithered into the cellar. "I'm getting pretty sick of you!" She snapped, "Let's end this once and for all, shall we?"

Sophie's body pulsed with power as she moved slowly and deliberately toward Hayley. "Give me the girl…" Her voice was multi-toned and demonic, "And I will end it quickly for the both of you."

"Bring it on." Hayley snapped, her eyes glowing yellow with anger. She lunged for Sophie but she was poised to strike, "Davina, get down!"

Sophie sent a concentrated blast of energy that narrowly missed Hayley and exploded Kol's empty coffin. Shards of wood flew in every direction, biting into her flesh. She couldn't feel anymore, she was numb.

Hayley knew she had to lead her away from Davina. The only way she could win was to get the drop on Sophie…and since she could see better in the dark. That was her best option. "Is that the best you can do!?" Even six months pregnant, she was more dexterous than the average human—or witch, as it was. She darted down a murky tunnel that led to depths unknown, "Come and get me!"

Sophie was drunk with the power she wielded, it made her slow and clumsy. She lumbered through the passage; her legs seemed heavy with the burden of her magic. "You can't win, this Hayley." A thousand paths twisted beneath the house, each more dangerous than the last. She couldn't let the werewolf get too far. Stopping, she turned back toward Davina. Reaching a hand into the darkness, she began to drag the little witch toward her with a spell muttered under her breath. Davina _and_ Hayley's baby had to die…

Shrieking in fear, she gripped the coffin closest to her to try and keep from being dragged to her impending death, "HAYLEY!" She was losing her grip.

A dark smile slipped over Sophie's features as she caught a flash of movement from the dark. Aha, she had the wolf right where she wanted to. She turned and sent a powerful beam of death magic thundering toward Hayley, watching with sickening glee as it landed directly at its intended target.

The blast hit Hayley full force and she staggered. Her body began to glow soft and white a moment, the luminescence dim at first and then growing as it incubated inside her. What the hell was happening? She didn't hurt. In fact, it felt as if she were light as air, floating on a cloud. Was she dead? Looking down at her hands, they were glowing in the dark. In fact, her entire body was. It spread until the entire cellar was illuminated as bright as midday.

Sophie shielded her eyes against the brightness. "What's happening?" She cried.

Emotional pressure built in Hayley's chest until it felt as if it would overwhelm her. Hayley threw out her hands and the light pulsed through her and exploded outward, hitting Sophie straight in the chest. Crying out, the beam radiated forth until they were bathed in the darkness of the cellar again. The wind died down, the air cleared, and silence reigned.

Hayley stared as Sophie sputtered, her insides liquefying as she fell to her knees. The light had burned a hole clear through her. Somehow, Hayley had acted as some kind of magical superconductor, refracting the magic used against her.

Her first and only thought was of the child. Immediately, Hayley's hands slid down to the child who was eagerly kicking inside her mother, assuring her that the child was safe. "Thank God…" There was another child she needed to check on. "Davina!" She got no more than one step closer to the girl's supine form when Klaus dragged her into his arms and didn't let go.

Klaus felt dread sear through him when suddenly the sky cleared. The vines that held them down withered and fell away. Stepping through Sophie's liquefied remains, he went straight for Hayley and dragged her into an embrace. Tears burned in his eyes and he didn't stop them from collecting there. "You are safe, my love…safe at last." He murmured.

Tyler was second down the stairs and he knelt beside Davina. She sat up, dazed and frightened. He felt a sense of relief slam through him. Carefully, he helped her up, "Are you alright?" Cradling her in his arms, he let out a breath he hadn't known he had been holding. After a moment, he turned to find Elijah at his side. The Original clearly had formed a bond with this girl. Reluctantly, he stepped back and Elijah held her close. There was nothing sexual in their embrace, just two souls who found solace in one another.

Davina enjoyed being wrapped in Tyler's arms…but she was so happy to be back in Elijah's arms. He made her feel as if he would chase all the monsters away and keep her safe from harm. It felt like for the first time, all was right in the world.

"I think we've spent quite enough time in the cellar." Rebekah called from the top of the stairs. "If you are quite done necking in the dark, _ahem_, Klaus and Hayley we can see you…" Her hands rested firmly on her hips, "We have some serious celebrating to do."

"And I need a safe place to chain myself for the evening," Andre said darkly. It was growing closer to dusk and soon the moon would rise. Kissing Rebekah fervently, he nipped playfully at her neck, "We will celebrate tomorrow, my dear."

Pouting slightly, Rebekah nodded. Such was the curse of sleeping with a werewolf, she supposed. "I'm holding you to that."

Klaus was glad that with the hybrid blood running in Hayley's veins precluded her from turning. He needed her beside him tonight (and every night, going forward). Tomorrow they'd leave this broken, decrepit old pit and move back into the home he'd built for his family. Admittedly, who he called family had changed considerably since then; and in ways he couldn't possibly have predicted. It had expanded to include Hayley and their unborn child, her odd werewolf brother, his wayward un-sired hybrid and a teenage witch. He was fairly sure there was a sitcom in there somewhere.

Elijah had Davina wrapped up in a blanket and was making her some cocoa. There was talk of outfitting her room with anything she liked and her little giggles could have warmed the coldest hearts. Occasionally she would steal glances at Tyler who had cracked open a particularly good scotch. Rebekah clinked her glass against Tyler's before the drinking commenced, there was no conversation needed between them. The bond of heavy drinking was all either of them needed.

In the corner, Hayley snuggled beside Klaus. The couch was mostly ruined and the place was in shambles, yet she couldn't stop smiling. For once, nobody was gunning for her blood. It was peaceful. "Klaus?" She kissed him gently and tenderly, covering his hand as he rested over her belly, "I love you."

There was no hesitation at all as he looked into her hazel eyes, "I love you too, little wolf." And he would spend the rest of his life showing her just how much.

* * *

**I just want to tell you how amazing all of you are. The reviews I have received on this fic have been fantastic. This chapter was incredibly hard to write for me. I actually started and deleted the whole thing three different times. I just wasn't happy with how it flowed...so this is the final result! I would really, really love your feedback on how you're liking the story AND the conclusion of our epic battle royale! I write these chapters one at a time so any reviews I get really help!**

**I was also thinking as this story winds to a close (yes, we're getting there) that I miiiiiiiiight write a spinoff story for Tyler and Davina. I am torn about it. I know that people are liking Andre and Rebekah as well, so they would likely be included. Or I might do a whole new fic and go in a different direction entirely with Hayley and Klaus. It all depends on my mood and what my reviewers want!**

**So please, read and review! Let me know what you'd like to see next!**


	11. Chapter 11

All was quiet on the home front now that Andre's wrenching screams from below the house had finally ceased. The moon had passed its apex and soon day would break. Rebekah sat upstairs beside Elijah, glassy eyed from drink and exhausted from the day's events. However, with her werewolf love in mortal pain, she couldn't bear to close her eyes and fall asleep. Instead, she rested with her head on Elijah's shoulder; snuggled against her oldest brother she felt a little less alone in the world.

Elijah smiled indulgently as he continued to read through Esther's grimoire. So far, he'd looked through the early years of her spells and had come up with little more than charms to make hunting easier and to ward off the plague. Yet as her children grew older and the threats all around them grew, her spells began to evolve. They grew darker, requiring more power and dangerous herbs. It wasn't until he reached the later years that he found the first spell containing human sacrifice. Fingers sliding over the ancient paper, his eyes widened as he traced each word.

"What's wrong?" Rebekah could sense the urgency in her brother's movements. Not to mention he kept jostling her and causing her drink to spill.

"There's something we didn't account for…the harvest initially required a sacrifice of four virgins. Yet there are covens with no virgins among them…" Elijah gripped the grimoire, "In order to appease the ancestral order, it says the ritual can also be completed with what mother deigns to call 'a sizeable blood sacrifice'…" Even in the murky pre-dawn glow, he could see the stains of blood that had seeped deep into the earth. "I fear we may have completed the harvest."

"What!?" Rebekah stood. "Well what the bloody hell comes after the harvest?"

"The reaping," Davina's trembling voice echoed from the doorway. She was bathed in pale light like an angel; the same light that Hayley had used to destroy Sophie. It had sought her out when she was sleeping, bleeding up through the cracks in the floorboards until its insidious fingers reached her flesh. She had tried to scream but instead inhaled the magic deep into her lungs until it infiltrated every last one of her cells. "The magic will seek out the witches in our bloodline. Then the ancestors will judge our actions. Either we will be fortified and made stronger or…"

Tyler crossed his arms over his bare chest. He couldn't sleep worth a damn and he had been by her side the second her feet touched the floor, "Or what?"

Davina turned to him with sorrowful eyes, "Or we'll die. My bloodline will be destroyed and I'll be stuck on the other side for all eternity, punished for my crimes." And considering that she'd sided with the vampires, hybrids and werewolves over her own flesh and blood, she was anticipating the worst.

Tyler swore bitterly. Hadn't she been through enough? This girl had been tricked, lied to, banished to an attic and forced to work for vampires. Then her whole coven tried to murder her. Even after their deaths, they were making her life miserable. It made his blood boil. Losing his mother had been the straw that broke the camel's back; he shut down and pushed everyone away. Now, just as he was starting to care about someone she was going to be wrenched away. "Well what the hell are we going to do about it then?!"

"We've got another problem." Hayley rested her hands on her belly gently as she slipped behind Davina. Her abdomen was illuminated, radiating the same light that engulfed the little witch. "Seems like my baby isn't just a hybrid..." She could hardly breathe with the weight of fear sitting on her.

Niklaus stood silent and stoic beside Hayley. He could protect her from vampires and he'd thought he could protect her from witches. He was dead wrong. What he realized is the only way he could protect himself from losing them was to rip out his own heart. It would be so easy to flip the switch and descend into nothingness…but then he'd miss what could be his last precious moments with Hayley and their child. And that was something he simply couldn't live with. He'd face this pain, only for her…

"I'm sorry, are you saying this miracle baby is not only a werewolf and vampire hybrid but also a witch!?" Rebekah cried, "How is that even possible!"

Elijah cleared his throat, "Our mother was a very powerful witch, Rebekah, perhaps the strongest that ever lived." He gripped Esther's grimoire tighter, "The fact that this child was conceived is nothing short of a miracle and the genetic potential is limitless. Clearly we underestimated how special this child is…"

"So what now?" Tyler snapped. "There must be something in that stupid book about fixing this!" He cried. He'd just met Davina and of course he didn't want her to die but Hayley and the baby? He'd go to the ends of the earth for them; she was part of his pack and his family. "What the hell are you going to do about this, man?" This time, he was talking to Klaus. "Don't just stand there!"

Hayley inhaled sharply as Klaus turned, almost in slow motion. It wasn't rage that radiated off him, it was pain. His voice was low and deadly, "What is it exactly you'd like to me to do, Tyler? I have done everything in my power to protect my family and it is not nearly enough…" He gripped his fists tight, "This is yet another offense you may lay at my feet. I gladly accept the burden of it."

Glaring at Tyler's accusation, Hayley scoffed, "This isn't your fault, Klaus." He wrenched away from her, refusing to accept the comfort that she offered him. "There was no way you could have known that killing the witches would trigger this!" She knew that he was being ripped up inside. It was exactly how she felt. "They were the ones who performed the spell. They started the ritual and lost control."

"And now you will suffer for it!" He roared in agony, "If I had left well enough alone you could be safely tucked away in Mystic Falls and none of this would have happened!" Instead he'd succumbed to his desire for her and sentenced her to death. The guilt was overwhelming. This was his fault and his fault alone. Despite everything, she sought to comfort him; the compassion within in her ran deep. Backing away, he felt if she touched him, he would crumble to dust…

"Oh I see, you're a psychic now!" Hayley rebutted, "How do you know that if we hadn't been together in Mystic Falls that we wouldn't have been fated to meet someplace else! I came to New Orleans to find my family. I had no idea I was even carrying your baby then or that you'd be here!" She cried. "The universe drew us together, Klaus. It gave us this child! Don't be so quick to assume it's going to tear it away!"

"This child will be judged by its ancestors, Hayley. My mother among them…" He glanced at Elijah and Rebekah, knowing that they would understand better than anyone. Esther sought to end their lives, to restore balance and end the vampire race. To make it worse, Klaus had always been her least favorite child, it was no secret. Esther had to know that if he lost Hayley and this child, he would not rest until he destroyed himself. She was likely on the other side eagerly anticipating her victory. "There is no hope in this…"

Davina pored over the grimwar that Elijah had left open. "What if I summon her spirit?" She asked softly. Hayley had risked everything to protect Davina from Sophie and there had to be a way to return the favor. "There's no way to stop the reaping once its begun but perhaps we can appeal to your ancestors to spare you?" She swallowed, "They have until sunrise to judge us. What's the harm in trying?" She stood immediately, "Tyler, get all the candles you can find. We're running out of time." Daybreak was fast approaching.

There was no hesitation at all as Tyler went through every room and found every single candle he could get his hands on. Klaus turned toward Davina, incredulous at first. Summoning Esther would reopen wounds that he'd sought to patch with salt and depravity. But he was just desperate enough to try it. He'd drive the white oak stake through his heart if it meant that Hayley and their child would live.

The candles erupted in flame as jer small, trembling hands moved over the wicks. Power flowed through the room, the smell of electricity made the hair on the back of her neck stand up. "I'll need blood from her each of her family members…" Their blood combined should be enough to bind the spell. Rebekah grabbed a knife and slid it down her palm, crimson blood falling over the flames. Elijah was next, not hesitating a moment as he followed suit. Klaus was last; he tore into his wrist with his fangs. Blood poured over the candles and oozed onto the table as all the lights in the house flickered and then went extinguished, bathing the house in darkness. The only light left was the luminosity radiating off Hayley and Davina.

"Esther…" Davina's voice echoed through the house, "We beg you, speak to us…" There was a thunderous crack and the wind picked up, blowing every candle out and pushing her back from the circle. A moment later, the candles exploded in flame again, their heights reaching nearly to the ceiling before dying down again, back to their normal flames. "Is she here?"

Rebekah sighed audibly. "Oh she's here alright. She always did love to make a dramatic entrance."

"Hello, my children, it has been quite some time." Esther stepped out of the shadows, her blonde hair cascaded down her shoulders and she was wrapped in a soft blue cape. Her body was bathed in the same halo of light that emanated from Hayley and Davina. Moving toward Hayley, she knelt beside her and gently grasped her face in her hands, "And you…why, you're even more beautiful than I realized."

"Don't you touch her!" Klaus thundered. He moved toward Esther but there was nothing he could do. She was a ghost, untouched by the realms of the real world. She could feel nothing that he wanted to do to her.

Calmly, Esther smiled, "You always were my hotheaded child, Niklaus. It's a pity that you continue to choose anger over common sense after a thousand years." Standing, she moved squarely in front of him. "You should realize by now that her life is in my hands…"

Gritting his teeth, his anger simmered in his chest. He would have to reign in his emotion if he wanted to appeal to his mother. Sadly, they were more alike than he cared to admit. "She is innocent in all this."

"No one who has been touched by this family is innocent!" Esther replied coldly. They were tainted, all of them, by the dark magic she'd used to seal their immortality. "The babies, however, are truly innocent in this. It is their power that courses in Hayley's veins, not her own."

Hayley looked up, incredulously. "I'm sorry, did you say babies? As in, more than one?" Her arms wrapped around her belly gently. Two. Twice the reason to fight.

Laughing genuinely, Esther nodded, "The universe is all about balance, my dear. The yin and the yang, darkness and light, male and female…" Stepping toward the large window, she inhaled deeply, "Good and evil." She licked her lips, "How you choose to raise these children after their birth will shape who they become…"

Klaus stilled instantly; twins…two children who shared his blood. It was the most powerful love he'd felt in his life and in the same moment it was being torn away from him. "You do not believe that I can raise them to be good…" It was not a question. His mother did not believe for a second that he had the capacity to love or to be a father. In his anger and hurt he could think of only one way to appease her, "Then I will leave. I will give you my solemn vow I won't taint them with my wickedness."

"No!" Hayley gasped, her arms wrapped around her belly. "I don't care what she thinks! I love you and I know you love me." Closing the distance between them, she didn't let him push her away. "Stop," She shook him, her nails digging into his shoulders, "I can't do this without you."

Esther said nothing, watching the exchange between them eagerly. This certainly wasn't the son she had raised…nor the son she had met even two years ago. Perhaps there was more than met the eye.

Closing his eyes a moment, he rested his forehead against hers. "You will have to, little wolf," His voice was thick with emotion, "If this is what my mother is asking me to do, then I will do whatever it takes to keep you safe." Kissing her gently, he embraced her for what could be the very last time. "You will have the full support of my family, of Elijah and Rebekah. They will never leave your side…"

"I won't let you do this," Hayley cursed bitterly.

He soothed her as best he could, "I know that you will survive. You will thrive, love. You will move on and find someone that deserves your love and your kindness." He gripped her tight. "And you _must _move on, Hayley, I will not have you locking your heart away for the rest of your life…"

Hayley pushed him, hard. There was no pleasure she felt in hearing his body crack against the bookcase. "Push me aside, condemn me to raise your children alone, but don't you dare force me not to love you for the rest of my life! I will _never_ give up on you!" Her hands connected with his chest again as she throttled him, "You selfish bastard!" She cried.

Klaus sagged; he wanted to feel the physical pain. It was a welcome relief from the emotional anguish. "This is the least selfish thing I've done in my life!" He roared, "Giving you and our family the chance to live. Free of all this, free of me!"

"I DON'T WANT TO BE FREE OF YOU, NIKLAUS!"

"Enjoying yourself?" Rebekah snarled at Esther, "And you wonder why our brother is like this! He finds a moment of happiness and it's ripped away from him time and time again!" Watching Hayley and Klaus fight each other made her sick to her stomach. "Do something!"

Esther had watched the exchange between her son and the woman he loved for long enough. It was time. Turning to the window, she could see the sky was turning from murky purple to vibrant pink. Dawn was breaking, the sun beginning to rise in the east. All at once, the sky began darkening to the color of blood, a hazy fog rising from the grounds as the stained grass released the essence of the witches who had died there. "It is too late, the ancestors have made their decision…"

The fog dissipated as Esther's visage faded into nothingness. The pale morning light replaced the glowing of Hayley's body, melting into one another as the sun rose higher in the sky. The candles snuffed out, smoke curled from the blackened wicks to fill the room. A distinct odor of myrrh and rosemary wafted between them, coming from nowhere in particular.

Everything began to fade as Hayley's vision swam. She pitched forward, instinctively reaching for Klau. But it was not he who caught her. It was Esther. The older woman leaned in and kissed her forehead tenderly, "You have been judged by our ancestors, Hayley Renard…" She said softly, "Do not fear, there is no pain here." Smoothing her hands over her gown, she took a few steps before extending her hand to Hayley. "Come, walk with me…"

"I don't really have a choice …" Avoiding Esther's grasp, she swallowed hard as she trotted after the Original mother. "So… am I dead?"

A soft laugh echoed through every corner of Hayley's conscious mind. The world around them was warm and dark though not unpleasant; on the contrary, it felt clean and safe. "Heavens no, child…" She smiled, "Come." Grasping Hayley's shoulders, they were suddenly bathed in cool morning light and the plants around them bloomed green and vibrant. "Right now you are in a state of peaceful relaxation. Almost like a trance… it affords me this opportunity to speak with you mother to mother."

There was no way that Hayley was going to trust Esther. Not after everything that had already transpired. "Look, if you're going to warn me about Klaus I know what I'm getting into…" She stared at her hard, "Mother to mother, I can't believe what you've done to your kids. Especially Klaus," She snapped.

Sadness crossed Esther's noble features. "I blame myself…I was not able to spare them from Mikael's wrath." She swallowed hard, "It was a different time. I was my husband's property. I had little recourse." She sighed, "Mikael was a cruel man but he provided for his family, it was all that was expected him. We were bound when I was but fifteen…and he kept me pregnant until I was nearly dead from exhaustion."

Hayley felt a pang of empathy for this woman. "So you resented your kids because their father treated you badly…" It wasn't an excuse by any means. But it made a lot more sense, in any case. "What about Klaus? What about his father?"

"My first pregnancy ended in tragedy. The child was stillborn…Mikael was very angry as the child had been a boy." He'd beaten her thoroughly that night though she was still weak from childbirth. "That night I stole into the forest for some herbs and came upon a man offered me his aid." She swallowed hard. "He introduced me to a friend of his, a witch named Ayana who became my closest confidante and dearest friend. She taught me to harness my magic…"

"So I'm assuming this guy was a werewolf?" Hayley asked, "You had feelings for him, didn't you?"

Nodding, Esther knotted her hands in her lap, "Using magic, I was able to strengthen myself. Elijah was born, then Finn…" She looked away, "I was exhausted caring for an infant and having given birth to a second son, I begged Mikael to give me a chance to rest. He refused." It was not the first time he'd beaten her, nor would it be the last.

The children within Hayley stirred and she held them tighter. She could never imagine the hardship that Esther had gone through. Klaus was not exactly cordial at first but she had never feared for her life. "I'm sorry…"

Esther stroked Hayley's hair gently as she continued her story, "I ran into the forest and sought refuge there. Mikael tracked and found me within a week." A tender smile slid over her features. "Niklaus was the result of the one time I'd given myself of freewill." She sighed, "I cherished him as much as Mikael hated him. Yet I dared not show it, lest Mikael realize that he wasn't of his blood. I feared he would retaliate against Niklaus." She licked her lips, "A part of me always knew Mikael realized Klaus wasn't his. He was the hardest on Niklaus and his rage turned him into the monster he is today."

"Klaus isn't a monster!" Esther paused and Hayley sighed. "He isn't Mikael. And I'm definitely not you, Esther." She turned to her, grasping her hand, "Yeah he can be a huge pain in the ass. He flies off the handle, he gets violent, and sometimes he even breaks things…" She gripped Esther's hands in her own, "But at the end of the day, he loves us."

"I believe he has changed for the better since he met you, I have seen it in him." Esther said softly, "Though I am not entirely certain he is capable of redemption…"

"Why? Because Mikael wasn't?" Hayley replied hotly. "You can't compare them. Niklaus isn't even his son!" Esther had been too young, She had lived in a time when she had no power and no say; in turn she'd grown resentful of her own life and sought to manipulate her children. It was the only recourse she had. "You told me that children are born with limitless potential and that their upbringing shapes who they become. Klaus _loves_ this family and he wouldn't do anything to hurt it. I swear that on my life!"

Standing in front of Hayley, she rose from her position, "Then you have made your choice…" She reached down and placed her hands on her belly gently.

"What are you doing?" Hayley tried to pull way but she found she was rooted to the ground. Her heart raced as heat sang in her veins, flushing her cheeks and forcing her to take in a violent, deep breath to fill her lungs. "What the hell is going on?"

"You reap and you sow, Hayley." Esther replied, as if it were the simplest fact in the world. Stepping back, she smiled. "These children will do great things with your guidance. You will need to help them harness this power…" Stepping back, she began to fade once more into the landscape. "Tell Niklaus that I am sorry…"

Power coursed through Hayley again and she convulsed with it. Her eyes slammed open to find that Klaus was gripping her face, raggedly barking orders at anything that moved. He still instantly as she grasped his arm. He held her down, examining her incredulously. "Hayley!?"

"Hey, you mind letting me up?" She was lying on the floor and it was murder on her back. She grasped his arms; he was starting to hurt her face though he certainly wasn't aware of it. "What's wrong?"

Klaus shook his head in disbelief. "You were dead!" He was mad with rage and fear. One minute they'd been arguing over him leaving and the next he watched the life drain out of her body as he held her tight. She had been cold and unresponsive despite everything. He'd given her his blood, he had tried to give her his breath but it was all for naught. Dragging her into his arms, he could felt that she was warm again and her heart beat strong and steady. The children within her moved eagerly, energized by an unknown force. Only then could he sense there was something very different within her. "Hayley…"

"I'm not dead, as you can see." Her hand slid to her belly gently. "Esther did something to me. She transferred the ancestral power to the babies. I guess that's how the harvest works: you reap and you sow. It sort of makes sense now." Grasping Klaus's hands gently, she looked into his eyes, "She shared a lot with me. And she said she was sorry…"

"Sorry!" His voice was sharp and disbelieving. He growled low in his throat. "I don't believe that for a second. What did she say to poison you against me?"

"She told me about life with Mikael and about how she was a scared young mother once too. And she admitted how she failed her children." She kissed him gently. "I think she finally understands that you are not the evil man you once were." She smiled, "You're going to be a good father. Which I'm going to need since I don't think I can handle two babies all on my own…"

Niklaus drew her close again, his relief was palpable. When she had crumbled, he felt as if his world shattered. Whatever had changed his mother's mind about his dedication to this woman and their unborn child...children, he was grateful for it. "I will never leave your side, little wolf."

Their warm embrace lasted several minutes. Her vision was clearing and the morning sunshine was a welcome relief to the stormy skies that had reigned before. It took her a long moment to realize that she was in a completely different part of the house. Klaus must have moved her away from the rest of the family. Her heart skittered, "Wait…what about Davina?" When he didn't answer her right away, she gasped "Klaus!" Standing up, she rushed into the sunroom to where Elijah had the lifeless girl clutched in his arms. "No…" She turned in his arms, burying her face in Klaus's chest.

Klaus embraced her tightly as he peered at his distraught older brother. Elijah mourned the little witch whom he had come to care for as a daughter. He cradled her as if she were an infant, gingerly smoothing her dark hair and reciting soft prayers over her lifeless body. Tyler sat on the other side, numb and silent. He stared straight ahead, unwavering even as the world moved around him.

Elijah needed his time to grieve so Klaus led Hayley downstairs. Rebekah had made herself useful cleaning up some of the house. When they came downstairs, she grabbed the pregnant werewolf and hugged her tight. "I am so glad that you are alright…I was scared out of my mind." She took a shaky breath. "I suppose Sabine's prophecy was right, then? This baby brought about the end of all witches."

"Not exactly…" Hayley replied. "Esther transferred her ancestral magic to the babies. Though I suppose that temporarily, there are no more witches…at least, until I give birth." Were her children to be the only witches left? How could she even go about teaching her children the ways of magic without a guide? Those were questions for another day.

Klaus poured Hayley some water, never straying more than a few paces from her just in case. He had come close to losing her far too many times. "We should begin to make preparations…" He said gently. "We should erect a tomb in her honor. It's only right." Davina had not been anything to him but it was clear that she meant everything to Elijah. Hayley cared for the little witch and he owed Tyler for his loyalty. "I will see to the arrangements personally…"

Rebekah nodded, "I will gladly help as well, brother." She swallowed. "I'll check on Andre and ensure that Elijah is alright." Embracing Hayley again, she smiled tenderly. "You have my little niece and nephew to worry about." Kissing her cheek, she headed toward the cellar stairs, "Get some rest, both of you."

"Thank you, little sister." He tenderly rested a hand on his shoulder. He could see that Hayley was exhausted. "Please tell Elijah that I am sorry for his loss."

You reap and you sow; he wasn't upset that the mother of his children had been chosen. As he slipped into bed beside her, he vowed then and there that no harm would ever come to them again. Even if meant abandoning his kingdom and his throne. This family could not sustain another loss such as this and survive…

* * *

**So...this took a lot out of me. This is the longest chapter I've written so far and certainly the most gut wrenching. I used this chapter as an outlet to sort of explore some of the predictions I have for the upcoming season of The Originals. PS These are not spoilers, they're simply predictions. Anyyyy time you wanna hire me, Julie Plec, just give me a call! ha!**

**I think this child is more than just a hybrid. The witches are a big part of this and these prophecies that Tyler's witches and the NOLA witches are having WILL come true (but I think it will be temporary.) I think that Davina is going to be a major player and I believe she is going to die. I believe the Harvest Ritual will be completed. You reap and you sow, that's the way that it goes. I honestly believe that Klaus and Hayley are going to explored more as a viable romantic option soon. The brother versus brother dynamic is way too good to squander. They HAVE to to build Hayley and Elijah's relationship up otherwise there's going to be very little intrigue when Klaus decides he wants the mother of his children. The writers are very, very smart in the way they're going about this and I'm loving it. I also think its twins. Laws of the universe and all that, as I said above. **

**PS It's going to be pretty emotional as they lay Davina to rest in the next chapter. Please, please, please read and review! The reviews are what makes me continue to write these chapters. I use your comments and your words of encouragement and use them to fuel my muse! There have been a couple requests for some Ester/Mikael antagonism so I am very happy to oblige. Let me know what you're thinking! The more reviews I get, the faster I upload!**

**Thank you very much for your continued support. I truly adore you all! **


	12. Chapter 12

It had taken three days for Klaus's army of vampires to erect a tomb in Davina's honor. It was a bleak, grey afternoon when the Mikaelson clan processed toward the cemetery. The cold November wind howled, whipping around them and stirring the dusty ground around them. Bells tolled in somber monotone as their convoy twisted down Bourbon Street.

Rebekah walked arm in arm with Elijah ahead of a rumbling carriage led by a pair of black and white horses. Just a few paces behind the grieving father, Tyler walked with his hands clasped tight unwilling to look anywhere but straight ahead. Hayley had tried to comfort him but he shrugged her off; he didn't want to be touched. He didn't want any of this. He was here for one reason and one reason alone: Davina.

Father Kieran stood at the doors of the tomb, his bible clutched in hand. He had a duty to this city and this parish, no matter how the Faction swung on vampire business. Today they were putting to rest a girl who was just shy of her seventeenth birthday. A child caught up in a war that wasn't hers to fight. Watching the crowd of vampires, hybrids and werewolves, he wondered if the earth might open up and swallow them whole. The devil's legion was spread before him as he stepped down, meeting the carriage with reverence.

Elijah and Tyler easily lifted the coffin and gingerly slipped it onto the heavy stone slab in the middle of the tomb. Mikaelson had been sculpted into the smooth black marble in bold, neat lettering. Cherubs and vines were expertly crafted in white granite, a sharp contrast to the tomb itself. While the inner circle stood outside, the family gathered within the hallowed walls of the crypt.

"Our father, who art in heaven…" Kieran's voice rose through the silence as he led them through the opening prayers. Laying his hands on the coffin, he spoke of salvation, redemption and of consecration. Incense burned around them, the herbs mingling with the cool air with a scent that reminded him of myrrh and the oaky twang of rosemary.

Tears burned down Rebekah's cheeks as she clutched her oldest brother close. Kieran reached down to grasp a handful of earth. "I would like to read from scripture, please…" Elijah's voice halted everyone in their tracks. He had not said a single word in days; he had holed up in his room, ignoring any who came to check on him. Clearing his throat, he moved to the head of the tomb, "To everything there is a season. A time to be born, a time to die; a time to plant and a time to uproot…a time to kill and a time to heal." His voice shook as he rumbled through the bible passage; he needed not even look at the bible Kieran offered. These words had echoed in his head for days, "As one dies, so dies the other. All have the same breath. Humans have no advantage over animals. Everything is meaningless. All go to the same place. All come from dust, and to dust all return."

Tyler couldn't bear it a second longer. Storming out of the tomb, he staggered away until he found himself the feet of an angel. She seemed to touch the sky with her massive presence. The statue was easily thirty feet tall and made of heavy grey stone. Her face was peaceful and serene, though her eyes belied such deep sadness. Kneeling before the statue, he closed his eyes tight. Thunder rolled in the distance and he felt the soft drizzle of rain begin to settle over him. Looking up, he felt shock course through him. It was raining…it was snowing.

Snow in New Orleans was rare. The city was extremely far south and rarely saw this kind of wicked wintery weather. It seemed even New Orleans itself grew frigid with the gaping hole that Davina's presence left behind. Tyler turned back toward the tomb as the snow grew heavier, obscuring his vision as the heavens opened and dumped their fury upon them. Lightning cracked and the thunder rolled again as he staggered back toward the tomb.

"Ashes to ashes, dust to dust…" Kieran's voice warred with the violent storm that had kicked up around them. "We commit Davina's body back to the earth from which she came. In your holy name…amen." His eyes widened as he took in the sight of the skies opening. The devil really was opening the earth to return these demons to hell. Darting from the tomb, he disappeared into the church leaving the Mikaelsons to accept their fate.

Lightning assaulted the earth with a violence that defied logic. Its violence drove the family from the tomb as bolt after bolt slammed against the crumbling black marble. The cold dead leaves that fallen from the trees ignited like wildfire even beneath the blanket of snow. It spread rapidly toward the tomb, snaking up the walls until the entire structure was an enormous funeral pyre.

"NO!" Elijah lunged toward the fire even as Rebekah and Andre held him back. Falling to his knees, he watched in horror as the coffin burned to dust and released its soul to the air. Fire mixed with snow, the world around them blanketed in a blend of pure white snow and dabbled with black ash.

Tyler stood incredulous at the foot of the vault, his dark hair coated with snow. The fire raged despite everything, defying all reason and logic. Klaus ordered his vampires to try and extinguish the flames. They grabbed hoses and buckets to fight the fire but the water froze instantly even in the wake of the flames. Ice encapsulated the tomb in its arctic embrace until the whole of it was covered in an impregnable coating. It felt as if his heart had been encased in it as well, squeezing the deadened organ struggling against the chill. A hand gently slipped to his shoulder, gripping tight. He thought it was Hayley at first though he was genuinely surprised to see it was Klaus. Even more surprising was that he didn't buck his grasp immediately…

With all the commotion that had taken place, Klaus the Inner Circle get Hayley back home to where she would be safe. He knew funeral had been difficult on her, though she'd held it together for Elijah's sake. She and Klaus had taken up the rear of the funeral procession, hands gripped tight and his free arm cradling her and their unborn children. He was glad to see that she seemed at peace. Tyler, on the other hand, was ripping apart at the seams. He'd had seen this before… in himself. As much as he hated to admit it, Tyler was more like Klaus that he could have ever imagined. Perhaps the main reason they clashed so violently was that they were strikingly similar. Both loved and hated deeply, tempers ran hot and clouded judgment more often than not, and matters of family were sacred.

"I don't want your pity."

"I was not offering you pity." Klaus replied quietly, "I was offering you my sympathy…my apologies. I know that you cared for Davina, in your way."

"Look, I _barely_ knew her." Tyler snarled, pulling away angrily, "Seriously it was less than two days. We made out _once_. Sure, she was a perfectly nice girl and it really fucking sucks that she's dead. But I don't see why everyone is acting like I lost the fucking love of my life!"

"Perhaps because _you're_ acting as if you have." Niklaus retorted hotly.

Tyler froze. His onyx eyes were wide with shock, "Take it back." Rounding on him, he pushed until Klaus was slammed up against a crumbling headstone. "I said fucking take it back!"

If this was what he wanted, Klaus was all too happy to oblige. Gritting his teeth, he dragged off his suit jacket and rolled up the sleeves on his white dress shirt. His voice dripped with venom, "No." There was no shock at all when the young hybrid lunged at him, blows raining down over his face and chest. A wheezing laugh emanated from him as he threw Tyler back, squaring against him again. It was almost too easy.

Physical pain was one of the few things that grounded Tyler. His body cracked against the angel statue he'd knelt before; blood trickled from his head and poured down into his eyes, stinging harshly. It didn't deter him in the slightest. He got right back up and charged again…and again…

Klaus willingly obliged Tyler's need to spill blood. He roared with appropriate anguish when Tyler staked him with a stick he found. A large trail of blood now stained the purity of the snow, marring the pristine landscape. Breathing heavily, Tyler finally collapsed to his knees, completely spend. He had exhausted himself raging against his demons. Giving him a moment of respite, Klaus rested against the headless angel statue and caught is breath. Several minutes later, he finally inched toward him again. "Shall we?"

Looking up at his sire, Tyler exhaled sharply. His breath was white in the cold air though his body still burned hot. Nodding, he dragged himself up from the ground. Peering once more at Davina's tomb enshrouded in ice and snow with the fire burning deep in its depths still. Trudging past, he paused a moment. His hand touched the ice a moment, surprised to find that it was burning hot. The whole world was fucked, there was no other explanation for it. He jammed his hand into his pockets, following after Klaus without another word.

Trudging through the slick New Orleans streets, the two hybrids walked side by side. Rebekah had taken over the role of matriarch; she'd comforted Elijah and tucked him into bed to deal with his grief. She'd served Hayley some supper and ensured that she was well settled before attending to her own needs. When Tyler and Klaus arrived home, she was sitting by the crackling fire quietly wrapped in Andre's arms. The bloodied soldiers returned home, she rolled her eyes dramatically and settled back against her werewolf love.

Heading straight upstairs with the intent to get very, very drunk, Tyler tore off his ripped funeral clothing. Throwing them in the dying fire, he slipped into the bathroom to wash the day off him. With Davina gone and Hayley safe, there was little reason that he should stay. He'd clean up and set off, no muss, no fuss. There were still werewolves in the bayou he could assist…or maybe he'd return to Mystic Falls. No, perhaps not Mystic Falls…he had left there for many reasons. Chief among them was the petty, childish problems of his so-called friends paled in comparison to the darkness that raged inside him. He couldn't pretend to care about doppelgangers, sibling rivalries, or college parties any longer. Turning the water on as hot as it would go, Tyler stepped in and welcomed the cleansing flow of water over his tattered body.

On the opposite side of the house, Klaus slipped into the master suite. Finally, he was in his rightful home with his rightful queen. She was snuggled beneath the covers in their enormous bed, engrossed in a book about parenting twins. A wry smile played on his lips. Peeling his shirt off, he slipped into bed beside her.

Smiling as the bed dipped beside her, Hayley turned to peer at Klaus. Setting her book aside, she placed it carefully on the table next to their bed. Leaning in, she gave him a gentle kiss. "Thank you…" Her fingertips gingerly smoothed his hair, "For looking out for Tyler."

"I did no such thing…" Klaus replied, cheekily.

"_Sure_," Hayley chuckled and pulled him closer. God forbid he took credit for his own kindness. She supposed some things never really changed… "You were still pretty great today." Shifting closer, her fingers slipped down his chest, "I think you deserve a little reward." Not to mention she'd wanted to tear his clothes off with her teeth since.

Klaus's breath hitched as she pushed him back against the bed, her fingers wrapping around the length of him. "I love the way your mind works, little wolf." Though making love in traditional ways was difficult for them, she never failed to surprise him with her eagerness and curiosity. And he certainly never minded returning the favor. Afterwards, he held her in his arms as she slowly drifted off to sleep. Life went on even in the face of loss.

Stillness settled over the house as the waning moon rose over the compound. Tyler stepped out of the shower. Not bothering with a towel, he shook the moisture off himself as he headed into the bedroom naked as the day he was born. The fire had begun to die down, bathing the room in shadows. He was impervious to the cold, not simply because he was a hybrid but he just didn't feel much of anything anymore. Opening the closet, he dragged his duffel bag out of its cubby. Tossing some clothes into the bag, he stepped back. He wasn't going to keep anything that Rebekah had bought for him. It felt wrong…Hayley assured him that she simply loved shopping and picked out most of her clothes as well. But it just reminded him too much of something his mother would have done.

Tugging on a pair of boxers and his jeans, he pulled a heavy flannel shirt on. The snow was still falling steadily. He was sure that New Orleans hadn't seen snow like this in years…

Three hundred years to be exact.

There was a whoosh of air and suddenly the fire began to grow again. Tyler peered at it, a log must have shifted. Striding to the hearth, he felt the flames warming his face. The wood was nearly ash already and his clothes didn't provide much kindling. Looking around the room, he saw nothing out of the ordinary or out of place. Tossing a few more things in his bag, he searched for a pair of socks to wear underneath his boots. It dawned on him that perhaps he should leave a note. Hayley would worry if he didn't, which meant she'd send Klaus traipsing across the world to find him. And he would, Tyler had no doubt. That was such a Klaus thing to do. Grumbling to himself, he found a pen and searched until he found a crumpled up piece of paper. It would have to do.

Staring down at the paper, he sighed. What the fuck did you even say in a goodbye letter to people you were reluctant allies with? He didn't even know how to start, Dear Mikaelsons? Nope, Hayley was still a Renard…and so was Andre. Dear Mikaelsons and Renards? Damn it…that sounded lame. To Hayley, Klaus, Rebekah and Andre; it seemed too cumbersome. Fine! He scribbled down a hasty 'I had to leave. Don't look for me. I am fine. –Tyler' onto the crumpled paper and attempted to prop it up against the mantle.

"Going somewhere?" Her voice cut like a knife through the darkness.

Turning on heel, Tyler dropped his bag. "What the fuck…" His heart skittered to a stop as he took a trembling step toward her. She was sitting on the edge of the bed, wearing one of his t-shirts and a pair of boxers, her legs swinging back and forth. "Are you real?" He closed the distance between them, dragging her into his arms. "You know what? I don't care." His lips descended on hers, his fingers dragging through her dark hair as he pushed her onto the bed, his hands sliding over her ethereal flesh, tearing the clothes off her in strips.

Giggling, she kissed him back as she wrapped her legs tightly around him. "Tyler…"

Kicking off his shoes, he tugged his shirt over his head revealing his well muscled chest. He didn't care if he was hallucinating, he had Davina in his arms and he wasn't wasting the opportunity. Besides, ghosts couldn't kiss and tell. "God damnit, Davina…" Kissing down her lithe, tender flesh his felt his possessive instincts taking over; he needed to claim her and mark her as his. Her fingers fisted in his hair and he let out a feral roar as he slammed into her.

Davina had never known such pleasure or such pain. There was a violent flash of hurt as Tyler entered her swiftly; the virgin barrier that separated her from womanhood was torn asunder. Crying out sharply, her short nails dug into his back until she drew blood. Arching back, she gasped as he pounded into her. She'd wanted him since the first day they met. Watching him from the other side as he'd mourned her untimely passing only solidified her feelings. "Please!" She gasped, unsure what she was even asking for. All she knew was that a wicked heat had begun to burn in her belly and she might die if it wasn't relieved soon.

"With pleasure," Tyler grunted. She was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. He was lost in her depths, kissing her everywhere he could reach. He sensed her coming closer and closer to the edge, dragging him with her. It had been so long since he'd had release, so long since he'd felt the pleasure of a woman eagerly writhing beneath him. Crying out, he spent himself deep in the heart of her. Sagging under the weight of his ecstasy, he rested atop her. Breathing heavily, he kissed her neck gently. "So, you're not a ghost are you?"

"Nope."

There was a moment's pause, "Fuck."

Davina giggled, kissing him softly on the tip of his nose, "Yes, we did."

Groaning, he rolled off of her and stared up at the ceiling. "And you were a virgin…" God he felt like a fucking ass right now. He should have been gentle and tender with her. He should have taken his time and warmed her up instead of diving in without any foreplay at all. "Elijah is going to _kill_ me." His hands scrubbed over his face. "How the fuck is this possible? You were DEAD, Davina."

Snuggling beside him, she rested her head against the crook of his shoulder, "Believe me, this was just the homecoming I wanted, Tyler." She smiled grimly, "I spent three days waiting to be consecrated so I could be reborn." She sighed. "I hated it. I could see all of you but I couldn't speak to you or touch you or anything…" She shook her head wearily. "I'm so happy to be back…"

Hugging her tighter, he shook his head. "Jesus …" He was fairly sure that he was still in some kind of drunken fever dream or perhaps he'd died and crossed over to the other side. Either way, he felt for the first time in a long time, he was happy. And yet he had so many questions. This witchy shit was confusing as hell. "So how did Hayley wake right up?"

"Hayley's not a witch. Her children are," Davina explained, "They're also part vampire so technically they didn't have to die to be reborn, part of them was already dead. It was enough to satisfy the requirements of the spell, at least. Then Esther consecrated them as she gave over her ancestral power." She shrugged, "I'm just a witch. I had to follow the path that was set out for me. Besides, I had an entire coven to absorb power from. That took some time." She tangled her legs up with his, "But I'm glad they chose to spare me. And I have the added bonus of being the most powerful witch alive…" She yawned, "Though technically the only witch alive until Hayley gives birth."

"You realize this is all sorts of insane, right?" Tyler kissed her forehead. Peering down at her, he smiled as he found that the little witch had fallen asleep in his embrace. He fought against the exhaustion until finally it overtook him. That night, he slept like the dead. When he awoke the next morning, he reached for Davina but…she was gone. Bolting upright, he looked around and sniffed the air. Her essence lingered. But then, it always did ever since she'd worn his clothes that very first night. He'd have to burn everything he owned to get her scent out of his brain. Swearing raucously, he dragged his hands over his face. He had hallucinated her…

Sounds of water rushing pounded in his ears. It took him a long time to realize that it was coming from the bathroom. Leaping from the bed, he threw the door open to find Davina slipping from the shower. He stared at her hard. "You're here…"

Davina grabbed a towel and tugged it around herself, "Of course I'm here. Where did you think I'd be?" Smirking, she stood on tiptoe and kissed him softly, "Don't tell me you forgot last night…"

"Not in a million years." He replied, exhaling sharply. A smile slid over his features but he halted when he caught her gazing at him with those soft, loving eyes. She was so innocent and last night he'd tainted her, defiled her. The guilt clawed at his insides warring with the profound desire he had to pull her into his arms and do it all over again. "So, who else knows you're back?"

Slipping into a dress that she'd found amongst the closets, she smiled, "No one yet…but I think it's time we change that." She smiled, "Get dressed. I'm dying to see Elijah."

Clearing his throat, he nodded. "Davina? Maybe it's best if we keep this-" He motioned between them clumsily, "-quiet. For now." He swallowed hard, watching was hawkishly. If she was angry, it didn't show. She simply kissed his cheek and flounced around the other side of the bed to tidy it up. Tugging on his jeans and tossing his shirt on, he smiled as he hurried as best he could through his morning routine.

Davina bounced on the bed, impatiently. "Come on, Tyler!"

He grasped her as she bounced on the mattress and dragged her into his arms. He missed her more than he could ever imagine. Though, he was still deeply aware that he barely knew her. Once this was all over, he was going to spend every waking moment getting to know every last inch of her. _Twice_.

Kissing him swiftly, Davina practically skipped into the hall. She found Elijah somberly reading the family bible. She took but one step and he was at her side in a blink. "Elijah!" She cried, tears flowed openly down her cheeks as she smiled, "Elijah…"

Crushing her to him, Elijah rejoiced and thanked any god that would listen. "Davina…" He could scarcely speak he was so shocked and overwhelmed. Setting her down, he gently grasped her face, examining her. "There is something different about you…"

Tyler shifted uncomfortably. Could Elijah sense that he'd deflowered his little girl last night? Oh shit. He was going to get one hell of an Original knuckle sandwich.

"I have the power of eleven witches now…" Davina said quietly. "During my judgment each of the witches had to decide if they would give their power up to me." She swallowed, "As I'm the only witch left, they had very little choice…only Sophie refused to offer her power to me. I think she's a little touchy after everything that happened." Smiling gently, she grabbed his hand.

"I'm just glad there's going to be another witch around," Hayley leaned in the doorway. "Someone is going to have to teach my babies what to do with their magic." Striding forward, she hugged Davina tightly. "It's good to have you back."

Klaus was never far behind Hayley these days, "Yes, it's good to see my brother smiling again." He, too, was smiling. "I will see to it that your room is drawn up immediately, that is if you'll be needing one." He peered over at Tyler, raising a knowing eyebrow. Elijah may not have werewolf senses but Klaus certainly did. He knew exactly what had transpired between them and fleetingly wondered if he needed to give Tyler a talk about the birds and the bees…or, in this case, the hybrids and women with the ability to conceive. "And I will see to it that Rebekah includes you in her next attempt to spend the entire Mikaelson fortune on clothing."

"And shoes, Niklaus, _never_ forget shoes." Rebekah pushed Klaus teasingly. "I see you've already raided my closet, Davina. Well no matter, I've been meaning to buy some new things for ages now. Most of my clothes were ruined by bits of vampire, witchy spells, mud, or…well, Andre of course."

Hayley groaned, "Rebekah, that's my brother."

Shrugging casually, she tossed her golden locks from her face. "I'm going to head to the kitchens and have them whip us up something particularly special for brunch." She turned, as an afterthought. "And I'll have them pick up several more cases of liquor, just in case. You can never be too careful."

"See that you do, little sister." Klaus retorted, shaking his head. He didn't need the image of his little sister and Hayley's mangy werewolf brother either. He scowled after her as she sauntered down to

Elijah hugged Davina again, "The prodigal daughter returns…" He placed a kiss on the top of her head, his tone becoming more serious, "For all our sakes, Davina, try not to involve yourself in any sacrificial magic again?"

"That I can promise," She nestled comfortably against Elijah, the man she had come to love and trust as a father. "My goal now is to learn to control my power and to live my life as normally as possible." As normal as any newly sown witch who had been involved in a blood ritual and recently acquired the power of an entire coven of witches could be. "It this experience has taught me anything it's that there is nothing more important than family…"

Smiling in return, Elijah nodded. "Indeed, it's the only thing we have when everything else turns to dust." And in the last few weeks, nearly everything had turned to dust. Only now that they'd swept away the bulk of it, could they begin to rebuild their lives.

The bell was rung for breakfast and the Mikaelson clan sat down, reunited once again. To any passerby they would seem a normal family: father and daughter, new parents, young romantics, and salacious lovers. Though darkness and danger always lurked on the horizon, awaiting its moment to strike, in this fleeting moment happiness reigned.

* * *

**You are all seriously amazing! I love your reviews and your kind words gave me the inspiration to write this chapter! Please keep reading and reviewing! Sometimes a review will spark my imagination to places I never thought it could go!**

**Thank you all very much for trusting me with Davina. I could never kill her, I adore her (And so does Tyler!) I think that Davina will be killed in the Harvest but that she will be reborn…with all the power of her dead ancestors rolled into one very dangerous little package.**

**I also want to clear up some questions that a couple reviewers had asked me. Sometimes questions that come up are things I've already started putting into other chapters. Though in this case, I think its best if I explain. In Chapter 11 Hayley explained that her babies were the last remaining witches. This was part of the prophecy that Sabine had (i.e. that the baby will bring about the end of all witches). **If you are not caught up on TVD, read at your own risk as this contains spoilers up through the current SSN 5 Episode** Bonnie Bennett was killed and therefore she is no longer a witch. When she was brought back from the dead in Episode 7, she still has no power because she is the anchor. In the last episode, we saw Bonnie having to light all the candles in the room by hand; she is depowered. As for the NOLA witches, they are all dead. And as for any other witches we may have encountered in the series, let's just say they met some tragic ending.**

**Also, there were questions about Hayley was able to use the power that Sophie wielded against her during the scene in Chapter 10. Hayley shares blood with her two witchy unborn babies. Esther's blood runs in Klaus's veins and by extension in the babies' as well. When Sophie unleashed her power at Hayley, she was able absorb it and the babies were able to filter it, protecting her from certain death. This type of magic was generated from the Harvest. The Harvest was created by Esther—it was in the grimoire that Elijah was reading, remember?—and therefore her bloodline would have been impervious to its effects. Because the universe is all about balance, the power from Sophie was transferred to Hayley but she isn't a witch. She couldn't use the power, so the magic sought an outlet. It just so happened that with some smart thinking on Hayley's part, she was able to aim the expulsion of the back at Sophie. Think of it as magical morning sickness, she took it in and then it HAD to go out! (I am not sure if this explanation helped or just confused you all more, sorry. It makes sense in my head).**

**Thank you all for your support! Keep reading and reviewing, and I'll keep on writing. Much love, Marina XOXO**


	13. Chapter 13

Hayley groaned audibly as she plopped down on the sofa. Christmas Eve was upon them and she was fairly sure that she had eaten as many cookies as Santa tonight. While everyone else was getting quite tipsy on eggnog and talking about plans for the New Year, she sipped cocoa and fended off Klaus. Yes, she was a few days shy of being nine months pregnant and yes, she was the size of a small house. But the imminence of her giving birth was known only to the two little babies safely tucked in her womb. The doctor had made it very clear that she would give birth all in good time. Feeling the coolness of his shadow at her back, she whipped around, "Walk by me one more time, Klaus, I dare you!"

Eyes wide, he stood with a heavy package gripped in his hands. "Sheath your claws, little wolf. I come bearing gifts." So, yes he had been a little bit overprotective. Klaus had lived a thousand years; he had survived wars, plagues, and escaped his father more times than he could count. However in all that time he'd never, ever felt the soul-chilling fear of dealing with a woman who was in the last trimester of pregnancy. She was forgetful, she sore and achy from the weight of carrying their children, to say nothing of her moods! She went from laughing to blubbering in an instant! The only thing he knew for sure was that she needed him by her side at all times. Unfortunately, she didn't share the same feeling and grew annoyed at his constant presence. He supposed it was bound to happen sooner or later. "It's a Mikaelson family tradition to open one gift on Christmas Eve."

Pursing her lips slightly, she leaned back against the sofa to relieve some of the pressure on her back, "Oh…" Maybe she had been a little too hasty in sniping at him. After all, it was Christmas. "Sorry, I didn't mean to snap." Kissing him gently, she sighed. "So, what's this all about?" The package was heavy and thick, wrapped in soft burlap instead of traditional wrapping paper.

"Why don't you open it and find out?" He carefully settled the gift on what remained of her lap. Despite how difficult this pregnancy had been on her, especially these last few weeks, she was a pillar of their family. As far as Klaus was concerned, the sun rose and set on Hayley and the babies. She was the matriarch of this family without question—and he had the perfect way to show her.

Excitedly, she tugged away the burlap and out slid what appeared to be an ancient book. Her fingers traced over the well worn leather cover, "It's beautiful, Klaus…" Given the age of the artifact, she was more than a little afraid to touch it lest it come apart in her hands. He'd obviously pulled this from the Mikaelson family archives; she couldn't bear to ruin it. "What is it?"

Watching her with bated breath, he grew agitated at her hesitation. "Well, open it and find out," He commanded.

Glaring softly, she opened the front cover with painstaking care. It was a book of family history, going back well over a thousand years. Mikael's family was scribbled onto one side in tight scrawl; Esther's bloodline was delineated on the other in a much more whimsical script. Some of it was in languages she didn't even recognize. As she moved further in the book, she picked up a few words in German and French. Finally the last section was in English, it looked like it was written in Elijah's hand. Marriages, births and deaths had been tracked going back to the very first Mikaelson ancestors. "This is amazing." Her eyes widened, "I can't believe you're giving this to me." It seemed like a gift that should have been for Elijah or Rebekah.

"You're my family, Hayley." He said gently, "Flip to the bookmarked page." It was near to the end of the tome. Obviously there had not been many new family members in the last thousand years. Not until she and the babies had come into his life.

Letting out a little gasp of pleasure, she smiled. "You put the ultrasound picture in. Oh, I love that." In fact their children featured very heavily in these final few pages. Klaus had made sure every detail known about her family was written out; obviously he'd collaborated with Andre on the project. He'd also made sure that their personal history was the central focus right down to their very first meeting in Mystic Falls. The only inaccuracy she found was up at the top of the page where their names were written out, "You know, this says that parents are Niklaus and Hayley Mikaelson and I'm not-"

Kneeling before her, he slipped a velvet box out of his pocket and opened it to a gorgeous diamond engagement ring forged in white gold. It wasn't something new and gaudy; he knew she'd hate that. Instead he'd scoured New Orleans for the perfect setting, finding it in a little antique shop just outside the bayou. "Hayley Renard…" He grasped her hand, "Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Hayley's face went slack with utter shock. She was totally blown away by his unexpected proposal. She blurted, "Why?"

Well, that wasn't exactly the answer he was hoping for. He had expected she'd throw her arms around him, there would be happy tears. Then he'd crack open some sparkling cider and they'd have a very merry Christmas. "What do you mean _why_?"

"I just mean why now?" She probed. She loved Klaus with ever fiber of her being and of course she wanted to be his wife. She was just wondering what had prompted him to ask her at this time. Not to mention it was fun to watch him sweat; it was pleasant to know that after a thousand years she could still fluster him. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

Klaus was immediately on the defensive. "I want our children to grow up in a traditional family." Though, he supposed that this one didn't count. Werewolves, hybrids, and witches did not a functional family unit make. "They deserve a mother and father who love each other and are bloody married to one another!" He grasped her hands, "They will never wonder where they came from or who sired them. They will never wonder if they are loved or wanted. They will never suffer the marks of a bastard." He slipped the ring on her finger, "They will know that you are mine and that I am yours…"

Hayley kissed him swiftly, "You know I'm messing with you, right?" She looked into his eyes and she knew he wanted her. Hearing him say it touched her deeply. He was hers and of course, she was his. "Yes, I'll marry you! I love you, Klaus."

"You will pay for that, little wolf." He chuckled, kissing her gently. "For the rest of our lives, I assure you." His hand splayed over the roundness of her belly. "By next Christmas our family will truly be all together."

Letting out a soft sigh, she placed her hand over his. "If I get my Christmas wish, we'll have these children before the new year!" She smirked. "I've been putting hot sauce on EVERYTHING lately. I've started walking three times a day and drinking special tea from your mother's spell book."

Klaus looked up, alarmed, "You actually drank something that my mother put in her grimoire! Are you out of your bloody mind?!"

Hayley shook her head, "Please, the woman had seven children. I don't think she was drinking any tea to harm you guys." She shrugged, "Besides, I had Davina check into it. It's nothing but anisette, primrose oil and some peppermint. Mostly it's just some old wives' tale for helping labor along." Sighing, she carefully stood up with Klaus's assistance. "It's times like these that I wish I had…someone to talk to about this."

"Am I not enough for you?" He asked, his tone bordered on dangerous.

"You're a nervous, hovering, first time father-to-be…" She replied hotly, "You may be a thousand years old but you've said it yourself, this is something you have no experience with." Stroking his face gently, she smiled, "You are more than enough, believe me. It's just times like this that I wish I had a mother."

There were many roles he could assume in Hayley's life: king, husband, antagonist, hero but mother was not one of them. She had grown up much the way he had; spurned by her birthmother and cast out by the only family she'd ever known. It was no wonder she was so aggrieved with all of this. "Perhaps we could ask Davina to contact my mother on the other side. She could possibly be of assistance to you…"

Looking up, surprised, she shook her head, "It was painful enough for you the last time." She grasped his hands, "Besides, there's much more to being a mother than giving birth to healthy children, Klaus. Otherwise things would be very different in the world." Looking around, she hoped that her ghost wasn't lingering around here, "No offense!" She added, just in case. Better to be safe than sorry!

Kissing the top of her head, he looked out into the inky black night. All of the snow was long by now but everything was wet and glistening with a fresh drizzle of rain. "I will be with you at every turn, Hayley."

Nuzzling him gently, she rested her head on his shoulder. "I don't need anything else." Wrapping her arms around him, she was content to rest at his side. The rain grew heavier as the clock ticked closer to midnight. She gave him a sly smile, "You know if we don't go to sleep, Santa won't come."

Chuckling indulgently, he took her hand, "We can't have that." Shepherding her to their bedroom, he was careful to stay nearby in case she needed his assistance. As usual, she was fiercely independent and he hunkered down in bed waiting for her. The excitement of the day must have gotten to him for moments later he found himself in a deep sleep.

Hayley stepped out of the bathroom as the clock began to toll midnight. The fire was warm and cast a muted glow over the bedroom. It was odd that Klaus was out like a light; usually he didn't even close his eyes until she was in bed beside him. And he tended to watch her while she slept; she knew this because half the time she pretended to be until he finally drifted off as well. She was nearly ready to slip in beside him when she felt a rush of air and gooseflesh rose over her skin. Turning, she bit her lip, "Klaus?" He didn't move. "What's going on…"

"Perhaps a Christmas miracle, dear heart." Esther's voice emanated from behind Hayley. Gingerly brushed a strand of her dark hair from her shoulder, "Come, we don't have much time."

Shock coursed through her as she turned to find Esther standing there in her bedroom. Had she somehow summoned Klaus's mother just by talking about her? "How is this possible?" And where the hell were they going? Esther grasped her hand and soft grey fog rolled through the bedroom. "I am never going to get used to this…" Hayley murmured as she stepped barefoot into the soft grass. "Where are we?"

Esther strode forward, leading them across the wild untamed landscape until the sounds of combat clambered over them. She sensed Hayley's hesitation and smiled, "You are in no danger here, Hayley. This is the early beginnings of Mystic Falls, we're looking into a memory." She smiled wider as the battle cries grew closer.

Suddenly a gaggle of children burst out of the bushes. Elijah and Klaus led the pack of them, Kol not far behind with Rebekah trailing. Her legs were the shortest but she certainly wasn't going to let it stop her from keeping up with her brothers. Finn, on the other hand, sat happily at his mother's side making a crown of dandelions and daises. Esther stood outside the jagged opening to a cave, she was heavily pregnant and staring out at her children with a mixture of pride and joy.

"It was a simpler time then…" She stood beside Hayley. "Mikael was had gone to the North to hunt for deer and other wildlife. I was near to giving birth to our last child, Henrik." She let out a shaky breath, "Elijah was the oldest, he's but eight here. Finn a year behind him," She pointed out each child, "Niklaus…he was born the middle child but you can see he's the leader of the pack." She chuckled. Klaus was giggling and sparring with his brothers as they used sticks as swords. "This is my very fondest memory…"

Whatever Esther's motive, it was amazing to see the Mikaelsons as children. Klaus's golden hair hung curly to his shoulders, his boyish face was not fraught with the emotions he internalized as an adult. He was lanky, covered in mud and his knees were skinned yet he was happy. He teasingly tossed at Rebekah's braids and hugged her as she let out an indignant cry, tackling him to the ground. "I can see why you'd like it." She let out a shaky breath, "How did you do it? I mean you had five kids by the time you were my age. I'm freaking out having just two…"

"I made many mistakes, daughter," Esther gripped her hand close to her heart as she watched the children eagerly playing with one another, "But the greatest advice I can give you is do not be afraid to love them. Allow them to open your heart, to teach you as much as you teach them." She let out a shaky breath, "Do not give in to the fear of the unknown for they are stronger than you think. You want to protect them but don't allow your own insecurity to taint them…" She closed her eyes. "I made this grave mistake over and over. I allowed dark magic to creep into our home and into my heart, and I sentenced them to this life they have."

Hayley knew that Esther deeply regretted her decision to turn her family into vampires and for not protecting them from Mikael. She peered back at the Mikaelsons and sighed softly. Darkness was drawing nearer and the children instinctively drew closer to their mother as the sun set. Rebekah and Elijah huddled near the edge of the cave, drawing in the dirt with their fingers. Kol and Finn sat at Esther's feet telling tales, she laughed in amusement. Klaus remained in the corner, quietly reading in front of the fire. He was removed from the group though he seemed blissfully unaware of it. Even in this quiet family moment she could understand how he always felt like an outsider. Watching Esther's unbridled joy, it surprised her that she'd had such deep feelings of regret about the sacrifice she'd made for her kids. "Did you always want to be a mother?"

The memory continued to unfold as a young Esther bathed each of her little ones and gave them supper. The older woman stopped and pondered the question a long moment, "There was little choice, Hayley. Being a woman was very different then. I had but one purpose, to give my husband children and to nurture them. To do what my husband bid of me."

Mikael's thunderous footsteps struck fear in their hearts as he dragged the carcass of a deer into their midst. Dropping it at Klaus's feet, the little boy shrieked and scrambled away. Mikael grabbed him, "Shut up, boy…" He spat venomously, "It's simply a dead animal, food for this family. If you show fear to those weaker than you, you will be dead as this deer in a moment. They will not hesitate to smite you and drag your corpse home to their family." He let go of Klaus harshly and he fell, narrowly avoiding catching his head on a jagged formation of rock. Stepping in front of Esther, he frowned, "Clean the deer and set the meat to cure. Quickly…large as you are, your labor will be upon us any time now."

Hayley gasped softly but Mikael didn't turn back. Instead he headed back out of the cave, leaving Esther to get the children into bed before she cleaned the deer. What a dick… Hayley's heart ached for Klaus as he slunk away from his family to whimper in the dark. The scene began to fade. Hayley cradled her tummy gently, "I will always protect my children. No matter what…"

"You will be an excellent mother, Hayley. You must believe that above everything else. I have infinite faith in you." Esther smiled. "Now come, your night is not over quite yet."She touched her gently and they were transported back into the bedroom. Stepping in front of her, she grasped her face. "Do not fear, my dearest heart," She kissed her cheek gently. "She is all yours." Bowing slightly, she faded into the darkness.

Turning, Hayley found herself face to face with someone she never expected to see in a million years. "Mom?" Her heart thundered in her chest as the raven haired woman in the pictures Andre had shown her stood before her.

"Hayley…" Julia reached for Hayley, her throat tight with emotion, "My baby girl. And you're to be a mother soon yourself." Taking a shaky breath, she shook her head, "I have wanted to speak with you for so long." She had never been far, always watching over her children but given that her spirit was trapped on the other side she was powerless to do a thing about it. "You've grown up so beautiful."

Tears flowed freely down her cheeks as she stepped forward, "I have so many questions. I don't…even know where to start or what to say. I can't believe this is real." She took a shaky breath. "This is everything I wanted: to ask you about being a mother, about being my mother…and I can't think of a single thing!"

"Shh…" She had neither the power that Esther did nor her vast centuries experience but she had the ability to comfort her child. Settling Hayley in front of the warmth of the fire, she stroked her hair and swiped away her tears. "We don't have much time but I wanted you to know about me and your father…about your legacy."

Sniffling, she nodded eagerly, "Tell me, please."

There was a moment's pause, "The world we live in is a dangerous place for wolves. Our abilities threatened many…especially after vampires were created and it was found that our bites could kill them." She swallowed, "And Original werewolves have a variety of powers. Some of us can even shift at will like myself or your brother Andre. We were threatened each and every day…for many years we were able to maintain our presence in the quarter until…" She trailed off.

"Until Klaus, I know…" Hayley said softly, "I know you probably think I'm so stupid for loving him after everything he's done but…"

"I don't think you're stupid. You didn't know this heritage, Hayley, nor could you have. I blame myself for that. That I died and left you motherless…" Pain was etched into her features.

Hayley shook her head, "You had no control…" She swallowed hard. "So what about my dad?"

Julia nodded slowly, "Many werewolves were driven into the bayou to live in filth and squalor. But your grandfather was a powerful man…he was able to buy this family's freedom. He settled in Baton Rouge, far enough from the quarter to remain innocuous. He built a labyrinth of tunnels below the house in case we needed to hide or escape. And it was used more than once…though as the wolf population dwindled, the danger did too. Klaus was driven from town and Marcel had bigger fish to fry than the wolves. However, my family took no chances…as soon as I was old enough I was sent to boarding school just like my father before me. I was six when I arrived at the school in Paris."

Six seemed awfully young to be wrenched from one's parents and sent away. She thought of Esther and the Mikaelsons and how very young they seemed. Thinking of her children being taken away so early made her physically ill. Her hand splayed over her belly to comfort the children within.

"I met your father there. He was a few grades ahead of me but we were bonded in being werewolves." She licked her lips, "His curse was activated when he was born. His mother died in childbirth, so he'd learned early what it meant to be like us. I spent every full moon with him." She sighed, "I worked very hard to keep the curse from activating. I was in my senior year. A few of the girls decided to go swimming after a party…we were all a little tipsy and one of the girls I jumped into the pool with hit her head and drowned."

Hayley nodded. Considering it was a boating accident that activated her curse, she knew how easy to was to lose control in the water and end up a werewolf for the rest of your life. She had been only thirteen…alone in the world, frightened of what she'd become, and with no one to turn to. At least there was comfort in knowing that her mother had family to show her the way.

Stroking her daughter's hair gently, Julia leaned in close. "Your father was by my side in an instant…and he never left it again." She chuckled knowingly, "There are parts of this story that even Andre doesn't know. He believes that he was born to carry on the Renard name…we were married very quickly so that he would have a name." She leaned back, "Andre was born a mere seven months after we were married. On top of it, my father began to suffer with dementia and illness early in his sixties. By the time that Andre was born he was in the grips of madness. I doubt Andre would even remember, my father passed when he was barely two years old. On the full moon, he escaped into the quarter and Marcel killed him…"

Gritting her teeth, Hayley felt a sick sense of pleasure from the fact that Niklaus had killed that bastard who ravaged her family and had hurt the werewolves of Louisiana. "When we were going through my father's things, we found that he had been taking trips to the bayou for years to help our excommunicated pack membrs. When Hank heard, he insisted that we continue my father's legacy. We couldn't look the other way. They have nothing, Hayley…they live in filth and squalor."

Averting her eyes, Hayley wondered if she had been ignoring her sacred duty as a Renard by not going into the bayou and rescuing the wolves as soon as Marcel was dead. Not that she wasn't preoccupied with many other things; witches trying to murder her took precedence. However they were safe now and rescuing the wolves would be the first thing on her to-do list come morning.

"It took us a lot of time to build trust with them, but we succeeded. We brought much needed medical supplies, food, fresh drinking water and even education to those people." She smiled, "It was dangerous but we had it down to a science. It consumed our every waking moment." Her voice grew softer, "It was ten years before your father and I decided that we should try for another child. I wanted a daughter so very badly…" Tears gathered in her eyes, "Having you was such a miracle, Hayley. I was…I am so very happy that you were mine. I am just so sorry that I wasn't able to be there as you grew up. That I'm not here now to guide you as you become a mother yourself…"

"Mom…" Hayley's voice cracked, gripping her hands. This time she found that she was beginning to fade with the soft light dawning around them, "I'm just so glad I got to meet you and talk to you. That I know where I came from…" She swallowed hard, "If I'm anything like you, I know I can do this…"

"Oh Hayley…" Julia stood, taking a deep breath, "I love you, my daughter. Do not worry; take comfort in knowing that your father and I will be watching over you." She smiled, "He so wished that he could have spoken with you. But the spell was only strong enough for one of us…Esther insisted that she get a chance to speak with you as well."

Looking up, she peered at her mother in wonderment, "Spell?"

Julia hugged Hayley tight, her essence passing through her as she wiped the tears falling from her eyes, "I love you Hayley. Remember what I said, you are never alone. Tell Andre we love him as well…and that he needs to let go so that the healing process can begin." Sunshine burst through the windows on all sides and she smiled, "Goodbye, Hayley."

"Bye, mom…" Hayley was left silently standing in the bedroom, her arms wrapped around her waist. Sunlight warmed Hayley's face and she let out a shaky breath. Happiness flowed through her. If this was a dream, she wanted to remember it forever. A flicker of movement in the doorway gave her pause. "Davina?"

Davina edged toward Hayley from her position in the doorway, biting her lip. "I wanted to give you something you'd really appreciate for Christmas…" She smiled gently, "After everything you've done for me." The uncertainty about motherhood Hayley felt stemmed from not knowing her birth mother and not growing up with a mother who cared. Davina could relate… Hayley was the closest thing to a mother she had. And she wanted her to show her how much that meant to her. To ease her burden and her worries in the tiniest way was the very best thing that she could ever offer to Hayley.

Reaching for the young girl, Hayley tugged her into her arms. "Thank you so much." Laughing softly, she smoothed her dark hair, "Davina, this was everything I have ever wanted." Tears fell from her eyes, she felt as if a heavy weight had been lifted from her chest. Kissing the top of her head, she cradled her close. "How'd you keep Klaus out this long?"

Chuckling, she looked up at her, "I spiked his eggnog with a couple herbs to help him sleep. He'll wake in a few minutes feeling rested." She smiled gently. "I wanted you to have some interrupted time with your mother and your mother-in-law." As if on cue, Klaus began to stir. "I should go."

Hayley hugged her once more, "We'll see you downstairs." Shooing Davina out, as Klaus often slept in the nude these days, she settled on the edge of the bed. Leaning over, she kissed Klaus tenderly. "Merry Christmas, love."

"Mmph…" Klaus awoke slowly, stretching slightly, "Merry Christmas, little wolf." He wiped the sleep from his eyes as he sat up, "That was the best sleep I've had in centuries…"

She didn't doubt it. Witchcraft would do that to you. "I'm glad to hear it." She kissed him, "I had an amazing night. And I think I'm finally feeling comfortable with being a good mother, I can do this."

His hand slid to where their children slept inside her. "Of course you will, love. I never doubted that for a second." He smiled. "I don't just pick any woman to mother my children."

Laughing, she held him close. "I am looking forward to spending today with our family but…I think it's time that we bring the wolves in the bayou back to civilization." She peered at him gently. "I know that the vampires in this town will be nervous but…your blood can heal them. They've been banished, punished for far too long. And it would be a wonderful gesture of goodwill to my brother Andre." Her older brother was still very wary and refused to fully accept Klaus as Hayley's mate. "Please?"

Perhaps it was the good night's sleep he'd gotten or the love of the woman who was asking him but Klaus nodded. "We shall see what we can do, Hayley. But for today, let's enjoy our time with family."

"Deal."

Elijah was sipping a cup of tea by the window. He was pointedly staring at Davina and Tyler sitting closely by the fire. Rebekah stood by the tree, Andre on the other side of the room; they appeared to be having some kind of row. Hayley and Klaus entered last, tangled up in each other as usual.

"Merry Christmas everyone," Hayley said happily. It was echoed in a chorus of seasonal greetings and words of familial love.

Together the lot of them sat, happily chatting and opening gifts in the soft light of morning. All quarrels were put aside and there was peace on earth for at least one day. Bells rang out from every corner of New Orleans, signaling the highest of holy days was upon them. Cradled in the arms of her love Hayley felt as if nothing at all could ruin this moment. It was the beginning of many wonderful family moments to come. She could put aside all her worries and cares for today, Hell, she could even mostly ignore that nagging ache that kept spreading through her back and gripping her belly, tightening it with growing intensity and pain. Nothing could possibly ruin this day…nothing at all.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait on this one! I have been having a bit of a crazy week between Hanukkah and Thanksgiving rolled into one! I also had a lot of muse issues on this one... but I hope you like the end result! Please, please, please read and review! They really help my muse get moving! Thanks everyone! Happy Sunday!**


	14. Chapter 14

Hayley was more than a little embarrassed that every single family member had bought Elijah a journal for Christmas. Yes, he enjoyed writing down his thoughts but the fact that was the only thing they seemed to know about him gave her pause. She was going to sit down and get to know Elijah better. Oh, right after she gave birth that was.

The contractions had started midmorning, before breakfast was served. Her appetite was very poor and besides sipping orange juice and taking one cinnamon roll just to get Klaus off her case, she hadn't felt like eating much. The tension in her back ebbed and flowed uncomfortably, her belly tightened just slightly. At first she wasn't even sure it was anything more than the normal discomfort that came from carrying two magical miracle babies. But with no relief in sight, even after placing a pillow behind her back, she knew that it was far more than that. Shifting uncomfortably, she crossed then uncrossed her legs to try and find a comfortable spot but the more time wore on, the harder it was.

Klaus was actually giving her space for once; he was sitting with Rebekah who had already cracked into the mulled wine they were planning on serving with supper. Davina ran her fingers over the necklace that Tyler bought her as she nibbled on some of the chocolates from "Santa". Tyler and Andre were chatting amicably. Her brother seemed perturbed, though it was likely due to the fact that Rebekah was giving him the cold shoulder. Elijah settled beside Hayley, smiling as he looked over at her. He reached over and grasped her hand, "Just breathe…"

Hayley's face reddened, "It could be nothing…" Leave it to Elijah, ever watchful and observant, to realize that she was in labor. "It's still early, anyway. It could be days before I give birth; seriously I watched this video where a woman was in labor for like a week." Another sharp pain jagged through her and she groaned, "Fuck I hope that's not me…"

Chuckling, he smiled, "I know that we have not been very close however there are many things I have to thank you for." He peered over at Klaus, smiling, "The salvation of my brother, among them." She had done in a few short months what he had tried to do for centuries. "And for providing a role model for Davina…she really looks up to you."

"Do you know what she did for Christmas? She did a spell so I got to speak with my mother and yours." She looked over at Elijah, "I didn't want to tell Klaus just yet, I know it can be a sore subject and he's on edge as it is." All he could think about was protecting her, ensuring that her every need was tended to and worrying about the future of their family. Not to mention the added strain of running New Orleans kept him quite busy. "She's a really special little girl and she means a lot to me."

Peering over at Davina, he had the look of a very proud father. "She is quite special," He replied. "I've begun the steps to legally adopt her. Klaus has been able to use his resources to help her stay here for a time but I want this to be fully above board. And I want her to know she belongs with us." He peered toward Tyler again, "Though I do have my reservations about Davina living with her boyfriend."

"Figured that one out, I guess…" Hayley chuckled at Elijah's withering look. "They're cute, Elijah. Tyler is a good guy. He's strong and he's loyal… I mean, I shacked up with his number one enemy and he still came to my rescue." She rubbed her belly gently, "He put aside his hate and made peace with Klaus. You have to admit, that took some guts."

Elijah pondered that for a moment, "He is very much like Klaus. Whether that stems from being sired to him for a time or his upbringing, I do not know. But I do not wish for Davina to be hurt."

Hayley squeezed his arm gently, partly to comfort him and partly because the contractions were growing stronger. "Sometimes girls get their hearts broken, Elijah. She's sixteen, we don't know if Tyler is endgame for her. She might meet a guy in college, fall madly in love and live happily ever after with him." She let out a shaky breath, "If it's fate, then there's nothing you can do about it anyway."

He visibly relaxed, "Thank you, Hayley. That is exactly what I needed to hear." He cleared his throat, "And I can trust you to have an honest conversation about important…" He paused for a moment, "…female things such as birth control?"

"Am I really the most qualified for that?" Hayley snorted, rubbing her rounded abdomen. Another pain seared through her, this time enough to knock the breath right out of her. She cried out softly, gathering the attention of everyone in the room. "I hate to ruin this moment but…I think it's time…" All movement stilled. Everyone was on high alert…except Klaus of course. He had the most exquisite look of confusion on his face. It almost took away the pain of the contraction searing through her.

"Time for what?" Klaus looked up at her, curiously. One hand was gripping Elijah's arm hard enough to make him wince and her other arm was wrapped around her belly. His eyes widened an instant later, "OH!" Why was it for the first time in a millennium was he feeling dizzy? "Sound the alarm!" He was suddenly running back and forth between the couch and the door, unsure of what he should be doing with himself.

"Niklaus, we don't have an alarm," Elijah replied coolly. "Why don't you sit down and I'll ring the doctor?" He stood and grabbed his brother's shoulder; all the pacing was making each of them very uneasy. "Niklaus…SIT!" Pushing his younger brother into a chair, he sighed. "Now is not the time to panic."

"On the contrary, I believe this is the perfect time to panic Elijah!" Klaus growled. "She's about to give birth to my children!" Rushing to Hayley's side, he knelt beside her. "Are you alright, love?"

Hayley nodded, "Just a little uncomfortable, really. It's not _that_ bad." Later on, she was going to kick herself for ever saying that. She gave him a weak smile, "Elijah is going to call the doctor and I should head upstairs. I'd like a shower…it'll relax me." Her pregnancy was going perfectly. She had no reason to believe that anything was going to happen. The doctor said these things took time. She could shower, walk around, and even do some gentle yoga if she felt up to it.

"You should get in bed and stay there!" Klaus replied hotly. "I will not have my laboring queen gallivanting around the house!"

Rolling her eyes, she shook her head, "Your mother was gutting and hanging deer hours before she gave birth. I think I can manage a shower." That sure quieted him down quickly. He was downright helpful as she showered and washed her hair. The warm water was soothing and as she stepped out, she felt stronger and more vigorous. The contractions were still coming strong but they were a long ways apart still. They had time.

"I am NOT telling him!" A harsh whisper echoed from outside, she could tell it was Tyler. "YOU lost," Another snarled, this time it was Andre. "Rebekah or Elijah should have to do it, he can't _kill_ them!" This time it was Rebekah's voice, "Well he can bloody well dagger me for another century! I'm not telling him!"

Hayley strode to the door and flung it open, finding the rest of the family bickering like children. "What's going on?"

The silence was thick enough to cut with a knife. No one moved. There was no blinking. And Hayley was fairly sure that everyone was holding their breath.

"I'm not going to ask you again! Someone better start talking or there will be hell to pay!" She had picked up little trick from Klaus. It really got the message across that she meant business.

Tyler groaned in aggravation, "Fine! The doctor isn't coming."

The bedroom door flew open and crashed against the wall with a bang. It wasn't Hayley who spoke this time…it was Klaus. "What do you mean the doctor isn't coming?" His voice was deadly. "That is not an option. He is a doctor, Hayley is in labor."

"Yes, well, he's out of town for Christmas. And the doctor who's covering for him is tied up…they said he won't be out for hours at least." Andre answered this time, "The best option is to take her to the hospital. They have staff there, they can—"

"No, I'm not giving birth in a hospital." Hayley cut him off brutally. "I am having these babies at home where no one can hurt them and I can be in total control of the situation." The fact that she was going to give birth to two children whose power was totally unknown and the birth was greatly anticipated by many, some with less than honorable intentions, she wasn't going anywhere that a ton of strangers could obtain access to her children. She turned to Klaus, "That's the last I want to hear of it! Now there must be SOMEONE who knows about giving birth around here!"

Klaus turned immediately to Rebekah, "You! You're a woman…"

"That's a bloody excellent observation but if you'll recall, I never had any children. And I was barely three when Henrik was born. If anyone knows about giving birth to children it should be you or Elijah. You were there for mother's pregnancies!" But in keeping with the traditions set forth in that time period, they had been kept far away from laboring women. As soon as the pains began, all men were spirited away and the midwives and elder women in the community would come to help.

"Excuse me a moment…" Elijah stepped away from the group, his cell phone gripped in hand. He returned a few moments later, "I believe I have someone who may be of assistance to us." He frowned, "Niklaus, I will need your solemn vow that no harm will come to her."

"This is bloody ridiculous! Just tell her to get here _now_!"

"Swear it, Niklaus!" Elijah snapped, heatedly.

There was a beat of silence, followed by Hayley moaning as her contraction began to ebb through her. Klaus picked her up in an instant and placed her on the bed. "I don't care who it is. I swear they will come to no harm at my hands!"

"Well I'm glad to hear that," A purring voice floated through the hallway as Katherine slid her arm around Elijah's shoulders. "Hello, Klaus. What's it been? Five hundred years?" She strode forward, "Before you get any ideas about killing me, remember I'm the only one who knows anything about childbirth around here."

Hayley gritted her teeth as she sat up, "You bitch! You tried to have me killed!" She snapped. "How do I trust you with my children?" They likely had hours yet. First pregnancies took a notoriously long time according to the books she'd read. But what if giving birth was imminent? She didn't trust Katherine one bit. But Elijah? He cared for these children and he cared for Niklaus, hell he probably even cared for her there was no way he was going to risk their lives on a whim.

"It was nothing personal, honey, you outlived your usefulness…or so I thought. You're still alive now, aren't you? So go ahead and untwist your panties. That's all in the past." Grabbing several towels, she turned to Rebekah, "Well don't just stand there. Someone needs to start boiling water. And I'm going to need some scissors sterilized…boil them, then burn them." She could see the anger inside Klaus was doing much the same thing. "Look, I grew up in Bulgaria in the 15th century. There was literally nothing to do but farm and I've delivered more than a few cows and goats in my day—"

"Yes but Hayley is not a goat!" Klaus interrupted. He took a step toward her but found Elijah bodily standing in his way. He looked positively murderous. One little flick of his wrist and she'd be dead…for good this time. Her human body was weak and fragile.

Katherine sighed audibly, "If you'd let me finish? _Thanks_." Her sarcasm was unrivaled, even by Hayley who could be quite snarky at times. "When I was sixteen, I fell pregnant…" Her eyes darted to Elijah's face, knowing that revealing this secret could mean the end of the bond they'd forged. "I was ruined. Labeled a whore, I gave birth in shame and when my daughter was a few minutes old she was torn from me." She swallowed hard. "The crops had been good to my parents, they scraped together enough money and I was sent to London to restore my reputation…" She had met Klaus and Elijah then, handsome brothers whom she wanted with equal measure. "I, of course, did no such thing." She smirked at Klaus, "You know the rest of the story…so if we can get on with it?"

Whimpering softly, Hayley let out a little groan as her pain ramped up again. The contractions were coming closer together and were increasing in intensity. She grabbed Klaus's hand. Breathing through the pain, she nodded. "Do it, whatever you have to do. Just make sure these babies are born healthy." There was just a minute's reprieve before another contraction began. Her face was flushed and it felt as if she were sweating out of every pore. "First things first, any tricks for easing the pain?"

"Suck it up, wolf girl, you'll be fine. Pretty soon you'll have your babies in your arms and you won't even remember the pain…" That may have been the biggest lie she ever told; she'd never forgotten the pain of childbirth or the aching loss of losing her child. "What I need now is space. Non-essential Mikaelson family members, please exit stage left." When no one immediately moved, she put a hand on her hip, "That means anyone with a penis who didn't directly father these kids and/or anyone who is wearing less than four inch heels." Looking Rebekah up and down, she laughed and watched Elijah shoo everyone out.

Klaus was gripping Hayley's hand. Hayley let out a little yelp, "Not so tight! I'm the one supposed to be squeezing you!" He immediately relaxed, "Sorry, little wolf…" He kissed her forehead, glaring over at Katerina; as far as he was concerned her life was ticking away slowly. Once the babies were safely delivered, he had an old score to settle. He had vowed to hunt her down and kill her five hundred years ago, that superseded any promise made under duress.

Hayley panted and labored, Katherine occasionally instructing Klaus to fluff her pillows or give her sips of water. The discomfort grew as the minutes melded into hours. Nausea churned through her and her teeth chattered. She was in agony…and she couldn't wait for it to be over and for the babies to be in her arms. The lights in the bedroom seemed too harsh and so they'd lit about a hundred candles. The clock struck midnight, the heavy bells tolling the witching hour was upon them. "I think it's time…" Hayley's voice was dry and gravelly, "I feel like I have to push!"

Looking up from the magazine she was flipping through, Katherine stood immediately. "Grab the towels, Klaus." She helped Hayley to sit up and get ready to push. "It's going to be alright, Hayley." Her tone had completely changed from antagonistic and snarky to soft and supportive. Five hundred years hadn't dulled the pain of losing her child and she'd be damned if Hayley to experience the same thing. "With the next contraction, I want you to push with everything you have. You can do this."

Klaus was in rare form. He did exactly what Katerina said and didn't blink twice. He moved to Hayley's side, stroking her matted hair. He felt so…powerless and that was not something he was used to. Her laboring had been difficult on him. Her pain made her particularly combative and she'd cursed him to hell and back a few times. The instinct ran deep to strike back. Yet every time he grew edgy, Katerina would step in and take the brunt of it. It had taken him a long time to realize what she was doing but he appreciated her efforts. Maybe he wouldn't kill her after all.

"No, I can't, I can't do this…" Tears burned down her cheeks as her body was wracked with a powerful contraction. Every candle in the room exploded with flame that rose higher as she cried out. Dragging in a deep breath, she bore down and pushed. Even if she didn't think she could do it, her body knew what to do. Holding tight to Klaus, she fell back exhausted as that contraction passed…but another one was right on top of it, giving her no reprieve.

After ten minutes of pushing, Katherine sighed, "Okay, Hayley I need you to focus. We're almost there." She looked toward Klaus, "Get ready. I'm going to hand you the first baby when it's born." The candles flickered all around her, there was an invisible wind seeming to be moving through the room. "Creepy…" She muttered under her breath. "Okay here we go, Hayley, PUSH!"

Thunder rumbled through the house and lighting streaked across the night sky as Hayley pushed harder than she ever had in her life. Crying out to the heavens, her hands fisted in the sheets as she bore down. She was too tired to even cry out now, her eyes burning with sweat and her exhaustion was bone deep.

"Here we go…Hayley stop pushing a minute, honey." Katherine said as she gingerly lifted the child up. Giving her several sharp pats on the back, the child let out a piercing cry that filled the room. Lightning slashed through the sky again as the thunder rolled. "Klaus! Hold her close and keep her warm."

Awestruck, Klaus stared at the tiny little baby. He had never seen any person that small before. Katerina put the baby in his arms and he started. "Oh…" He took the little girl who seemed incredibly angry to have been born. Or perhaps she was disappointed that she was stuck with him for a father. Tightening the towel around her, he pulled her close. Perhaps she was just cold; the warmth of his body and the towel began to calm her down.

Tears burned down Hayley's cheeks and she let out a short laugh, "A girl…" There was just a moment of joy though before the contractions began again. This time, things went faster and it was only two minutes later that a healthy baby boy was delivered into the world. Hayley was handed the baby boy who was the bigger of the two children and calmer by far than his sister. Exhausted, she laid in the bed with the baby close to her chest. "We did it…"

"You did it, little wolf." There was no masking his joy. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he leaned down, kissing her gently. It was the greatest gift he'd ever received, the gift of family. "Are you alright?"

"I'm so tired…" Hayley said softly, she was shivering and feeling cold. Her skin was milky pale in the soft light of the room.

Katherine gripped his arm, "Klaus, I'm afraid we have a bit of a problem." She said softly, taking the baby boy from Hayley and gingerly setting him in a bassinet, swaddled up. She settled the baby girl next to her brother for warmth. When she pulled back, it was clear that her hands were stained red; the sheets were saturated with hot crimson lifeblood. "She's hemorrhaging…"

"Bloody hell!" Klaus thundered, "Hayley…" He turned to her, finding that she'd slipped into a peaceful sleep. "HAYLEY!" She didn't stir. His heart stopped just then. He grabbed her, biting his wrist he pressed it to her mouth. "Lucky for me, my brother called a doppelganger to assist with the birth of my children…" His blood raced in her veins as he snapped Hayley's neck with a sickening crack. The room went still as he grabbed Katerina.

Floating into nothingness, Hayley looked up for a moment to see Esther crying out. Julia stood at her side, hands clasped in prayer. In a split second, she convulsed as the breath exploded through her lungs again. She was filled and flooded with emotions, pain ebbed and flowed through her entire body…and she was hungry, so _very_ hungry. "What happened?" Shifting slightly, she realized she was sitting in something. Removing the blanket, she cried out. She was lying in a pool of her own blood. "OH!"

Relief flooded through him, "Hayley, you had us all scared, love." Pushing Katerina forward, he leaned in and bit her neck brutally, "Drink…you need to complete the transformation." He ignored Katerina's indignant huff as he proffered her to the mother of his children.

"Transformation?" Hayley's voice was a hushed whisper. "I'm…" The smell of blood overwhelmed her senses. She was weak from childbirth, starving and could not ignore Klaus's command. She grabbed Katherine and drank deeply, the blood filled her veins and her system surged with it. Klaus pulled her back before she went too far. "Oh god, what have I become?"She sobbed. "No, no, no…"

"You've become a superior species, Hayley…immortal, like I am. Like our children will be." He said tenderly. "Come, little wolf, it will be alright." He smiled gently, "Dry your tears."

"It will not be alright, Klaus! I never wanted to be a hybrid!" She wanted to be herself. A mother and werewolf and wife…yet she found herself instantly doing what he told her to do. The sire bond…she'd do anything he asked of her. And given that she loved him deeply before she was turned, it was that much stronger. Looking up at him, her eyes red rimmed and there was a deep sadness to them. Wiping her mouth, she licked her lips to get the residual blood cleaned from her mouth. Standing up, she shook her head. The amount of blood she'd lost during the delivery was astonishing. Shakily, she moved toward the bassinet as she stared down at her beautiful little babies. Her heart was inflamed as she let out a soft sob, "They're perfect…" She'd done it. It may have cost her mortal life…but perhaps that was the price she had to pay.

Watching her grapple with everything shattered Klaus. And to know she was sired to him…six months ago this would have made him the happiest man alive but now it turned his stomach. He would have to find a way to help her break the sire bond. Releasing her would not be enough. He would have to get Tyler to tell him how he was able to break the bond; he had no earthly idea that it had been Hayley who had helped his hybrids free themselves from his rule. Once the sire bond was broken, they could move forward and he could trust that their feelings were genuine. Moving beside her, he peered down, "They are amazing…" He gingerly stroked the cherubic cheek of his son. "They'll need names…"

"I thought…Henrik for the boy," She looked over at him, watching his face. He was moved and pleased, "After your brother." She had spent countless hours thinking about this, "I think it would be a wonderful way to commemorate him. I know losing him was very hard on you."

If he hadn't loved her before, he would have now. That she'd name their child after the little brother he had adored and mourned. He reached for her, kissing her gently. "And for the girl?" He peered at her gently. "What if we call her Julia, after your mother?"

Hayley smiled. "I think it suits her." Gingerly, she leaned down and kissed the heads of her two tiny sleeping babies under the warmer. "Perhaps I can clean up a bit before we present the children to your family? I don't want all the gore to scare them off…" In truth, she was afraid to face her family as a hybrid. Looking down at where Katherine lay, she sighed. "And can you please heal her? I think Elijah's got a thing for her…and you did promise not to kill her." She gave him a look.

Grumbling to himself, he knelt beside Katherine. Picking her up gently, she was limp in his arms. Her human body was so fragile, so weak. Sighing, he bit into his wrist again and gingerly brought it to her mouth. She drank until her eyes fluttered open. "Why do you look so shocked, Katerina? I kept my word?"

Katherine's vision swam. "No…that I could take your blood. Since I was forced to take the cure, I…haven't been able to drink the blood of a vampire…" She felt suddenly stronger, fortified. The aches and pains she had been experiencing in her bones and joints were totally gone. It was a miracle.

Klaus raised an eyebrow, "I am not merely a vampire, but a hybrid. My blood can heal any wound." He looked her over, "Even wounds we cannot see, apparently. You don't reek of death anymore." Smiling smugly, he motioned toward the bed, "So since you're doing better, take these sheets and burn them. We will present the children to the family shortly."

"I'm not the maid, you know…"

"You are whatever I allow you to be," Klaus rounded on her, "I have spared your life today but make no mistake, Katerina, I can end it at any time." He smirked, watching the fear flicker over her features as he did what she was told. He could hear Hayley stepping out of the shower and putting on a fresh nightgown. She may have reservations about being a hybrid but he felt a sense of relief knowing that she would be with him forever. Losing her now would break him.

Julia let out a tiny mewling cry which was echoed by Henrik only moments later. Hayley was out of the bathroom in a flash, marveling at her new speed. Settling into the freshly made bed, she arranged the pillows to feed her newborn children. It was amazing to know that these little ones were made of her and Klaus's flesh. Sired or not, she loved them and Klaus more than life itself. Once the babies were fed and Katherine helped Hayley give them each their very first bath, New Orleans's king and queen were ready to receive their subjects. Starting with their closest friends and relatives…

Rebekah was in the room before it even fully opened. "Where are my little niece and nephew!" She demanded and was not disappointed. She grabbed her niece and cuddled her close, "Dear god, they look just Klaus." She teased, "You poor girl…" Her senses were on alert as she stepped closer. "What happened?" Hayley…a hybrid? What the hell had happened up here?

Andre stood there a few paces behind Rebekah. His fists were tightened in anger, "No…" Elijah put himself between Andre and Haley. He could see the violence in Andre's face. He turned and stormed out of the room, the sounds of the door slamming seemed to shake the compound.

Hayley sat up, wide eyed as she watched Rebekah pass the child to Elijah. "Please, bring him back, Rebekah." She said softly. The blonde original gave her a curt nod and disappeared from the room. Her own brother had run at the sight of his niece and nephew…or perhaps it was his newly minted hybrid sister that got him upset. She felt a sinking sensation in her chest. She'd talk to Andre later, for now she needed her rest. Hayley's smile returned as Davina came bounding into the room. She hugged her tight and pulled her close, smoothing her dark hair, "Are you alright?"

Davina giggled, "Shouldn't I be asking you that?" She peered into Hayley's eyes. "I can feel their power…and when you were giving birth, strange things were happening. The lights flickered; wind was whipping through the halls. It was eerie…" She peered over at the twins. They were far more powerful than Davina and she had the power of eleven witches. She would need all the strength she could get to help these children harness their powers. That was something to worry about another day.

The lone holdout was Tyler. He stood in the doorway, unsure of his position here. He wasn't really family; not like Andre, who was Hayley's biological brother nor had he been adopted like Davina. He was sort of a stranger among them. This was an intimate moment, one he didn't want to intrude on.

Klaus sighed as he watched Tyler grappling with uncertainty. "Don't you wish to meet the children you helped protect?" That was as close to an invitation as he was going to get and as far was Klaus was concerned, he'd rolled out the red carpet. He smiled as the younger man hesitantly entered the room and edged toward Hayley and the little boy she held.

Her smile was warm and welcoming as she gently embraced Tyler. The hybrid population had literally tripled overnight and she was glad he was still around to help her through this awkward transition. "Meet Henrik and Julia Mikaelson…"She looked over at the little girl sleeping peacefully in Elijah's arms while Katherine stayed a few paces away, quietly watching them. "Do you want to hold him?" It was a question, though she was already gently slipping the child into Tyler's arms.

Nervously, he took the tiny newborn infant and stared down at him, "He's…he's pretty great Hayley but I'm not really qualified to hold a baby."

"You're doing fine…" She yawned deeply. It had been quite a night. Between Christmas festivities, giving birth and her transition to becoming a hybrid, Hayley was wiped. She could hardly keep her eyes open. Klaus gently took the child from Tyler, only glaring slightly as he settled the infant back in his cradle. Elijah gently slipped the girl into hers as well. Shooing everyone out of the room, Klaus changed and slipped into bed beside her. Pulling the blanket up to her shoulders, he was surprised when she opened one eye. "I'm still angry at you…but tonight, all I want to do is sleep."

Sighing heavily, he kissed her gently, "I know, little wolf. Sweet dreams." Slipping down beside her, he gently wrapped his arms around her as they fell into a peaceful slumber. Together they all settled down for their first night's sleep as a family. Well, for a few hours anyway…

* * *

**Hi everybody! Sorry for the delay in this chapter, it's been a bit crazy I'll tell you. I hope you like this chapter, I worked very hard on it! It was difficult to write this scene and I went back and forth for a while. please read and review! THe reviews really help me get my muse going. What do you want to see? I do listen to your reviews. As in this chapter, I have gotten many requests for Elijah to have a love interest...and a couple to bring in Miss Katerina. And I thought this was the perfect time. My prediction for TO is that Hayley is going to give birth and die with the babies' blood still in her system and end up a hybrid. Which is going to throw Klaus for a loop.**

**Klayley fans, don't get discouraged with the Klaus/Hayley dynamic in the show at the least episode. I think there's some tenderness to come and a lot of bonding. And I almost died laughing when Davina asked Hayley if she was Klaus's wife. She's not...YET anyway! Haha. I think Klaus is just a bit overwhelmed with everything. I believe once he sees how much Hayley cares about the child, there's going to be a bit of a thaw in the iciness of their demeanor. **

**Anyway, I'm all over the place with what to do with this fic. Any suggestions are welcome. Please review, it gives me muse! Please enjoy!**


	15. Chapter 15

"How do regular people do this?"Hayley moaned as she rocked Henrik. At first she had been quite upset that in the process of giving birth that she'd ended up a hybrid. However she found that she was incredibly thankful to have the strength and speed of a vampire when it came to caring for two supernaturally fussy babies. The two infants must have been linked by some kind of ancestral magic; whenever one started crying the other was just a moment behind. They wanted to eat together, be cuddled together, cry together…the only thing they didn't together was sleep, much to their parents' dismay. "Klaus…" She smirked; he'd started to nod off giving Julia her bottle.

Opening his eyes wider, he gingerly brought Julia to his shoulder. He patted her back, looking over at Hayley. Things had been fairly strained between them in the three weeks since their children were born. Given the fact that she loved him, breaking the sire bond was even harder than they'd ever imagined. On the one hand, it was incredibly comforting to Klaus to know that her love for him ran that deep. If he'd ever had doubts, they were gone now. There was a dark place in him that almost hoped that she wouldn't break the bond…that she'd have to do what he said and that he could control her. Yet the much smarter part of him realized that the fact that Hayley was her own person and a force to be reckoned with. He was one of the very few people he could trust to be truly honest with him…

Which was he had hired another person he trusted to be completely and totally honest with him: Tyler. The man had his history with Klaus and he had always been very up front about hating Klaus and wanting him gone. He wore his heart on his sleeve. He had never once shadowed his true intentions. He had come to Klaus's doorstep with the intention to take Hayley far away and protect her. Yet when the line was drawn in the sand, he had stood at Klaus's side and declared war on Marcel and the witches. If all else failed, Klaus did have a few insurance policies; his love for Davina could easily be exploited. He had a vast experience in tormenting young lovers…that was for sure.

Gingerly placing Julia in the bassinet, he slipped over and grasped Julia. "You have your tête-à-tête with Tyler…" And if that wasn't torturous enough, he would be spending the afternoon with Rebekah to go over wedding plans. Hayley had decided that was fitting punishment for turning her into an immortal half-vamp, half-beast. He felt as if he got the worse punishment by far…

"Can't I take one day off from sire bond breaking?" She sighed, pouting.

"I'm not answering that…" Klaus kissed her gently on the lips, "The decision is yours." He had to be careful not to invoke the bond any more than he already had.

"You may not be able to order her but I can. You have a sire bond to break. Nik and I have china patterns to discuss." Rebekah called from the doorway. Stalking over, she grasped Julia from her brother's arms, kissing her sweet little head. "I'll take the baby…you start looking at patterns." Ignoring his glowering, she settled down into the rocking chair. "I mean it, Hayley, out!"

Kissing Klaus one last time, she shuffled toward the door, "Fine."

Visibly sulking, Klaus gazed at the bundle of magazines she'd lugged in. To appease her, he began flipping through the pages, rolling his eyes. "What the bloody hell do china patterns matter anyway!" He snarled finally. "They look the same!"

"You must be kidding! China patterns are absolutely essential, Klaus! They set the whole tone of your wedding table! Plus they are a reflection of you and your family; they'll be used on special occasions like christenings and holidays!"

"You've said that about _everything_ we picked out! It has ceased to have meaning!" Besides, she had only goaded him into picking the one she liked. He hadn't made a single decision yet. "You want me to pick one, fine! But make no mistake, Rebekah, I will not do so happily and I will pick one you don't like, just to spite you!" He opened a random magazine and pointed, caring little if the china patterns matched the color scheme or whatever the hell else was important in throwing the wedding of the millennia. "Shouldn't you save some of your great wedding ideas for your nuptials? Perhaps that mangy brother of Hayley's would enjoy this rubbish…"

Rebekah recoiled as if she'd been slapped. Standing curtly, she settled the little girl beside her brother. She and Andre had been out the outs for a couple weeks now. He had never been particularly forthcoming about his feelings for her but the more time they'd spent together the more he seemed to thaw. He was downright sweet, in fact…then suddenly there was an arctic freeze. He was colder than ever and her mind spun with it. Yes, he hated vampires but she thought he'd gotten over it by now. She couldn't undo the past. Marcel was dead now, he had the opportunity to heal and yet he chose to descend further into his hate. "Your cruelty will not get you out of this today."

"Cruelty?" He laughed, "Don't tell me there's trouble in paradise?" He would explore any avenue to get out of all this. He could get Rebekah off topic so easily. Besides, he believed she was having fun planning the wedding with Davina's help; the two of them were bonding as aunt and niece should.

Turning away, she moved toward the window and peered out into the hazy January sunshine. "Dating a werewolf is no picnic as you well know." She peered over at him, "Honestly, I'm surprised you're agreeable to this. You've tortured my lovers for a thousand years."

"Your lovers have never been blood related to the mother of my children." Klaus replied, gesturing upward as he leaned back in the chair. Hayley thought the two of them were good for each other; Klaus was in no position to argue. Their affair harmed no one. And yet her unhappiness stirred something in him. Seeing his family hurt stirred something dark in him. No one hurt his family and lived. "Out with it then, what are you quarreling about?"

Rebekah expected Elijah to inquire after her relationships, never Klaus. "You want all the sordid details?" Rounding on him, she settled on the couch across from him, "No, I suppose not…" She smirked, "I'll make it simple. Andre hates vampires. He hates you. And I am your beloved little sister."

"Half sister," Klaus added, to be helpful. A smirk slid over his features. "But I see no reason for him to hold that against you. You have plenty of faults all on your own…"

"You're one to talk!" Rebekah snarked, her ire rose steadily. "At least I didn't turn him into a hybrid against his will!" Folding her arms, she squared off with him.

Klaus's jaw ticked and he stared her down. "How dare you…" He growled. "She was DYING, Rebekah. You would have me sit back and allow her to die when I had the ability to save her!? You would have me leave my newborn children motherless and alone. You would condemn me to suffer a life without the woman I love!" He hollered. "Is that what you want?"

"No of course not!" She sputtered, "I only meant that you're no saint!" He always had a way of twisting arguments so that he was the victim. Fury burned in her stomach. "Don't sit there in judgment when your crimes run much deeper than mine!" She let out a shaky breath, "I cannot help that a thousand years ago we were turned to vampires. I cannot help that Elijah's half-wit whore took the cure from me! Perhaps if I were human then the man I love would love me back…" Rebekah scoffed, "If not for my little niece and nephew, I would be a thousand miles from this place."

"Sister, if he cannot accept the very root of who you are then why waste your time with him?" She always chose the wrong men. It baffled him how she was attracted to men who would torture and hurt her; men who were simply not good enough for her or were too stupid to live. And yet this one seemed different…she was different around him. And despite whatever Andre's issues were, he could see that the werewolf cared deeply for Rebekah.

She turned to him, heaving a sigh. "Not all of us have our soul mate handed to us on a silver platter. I choose to believe that the man I'm destined to be with is out there. Andre is the closest I've been in decades…he could be the _one_."

Gripping the arm of the chair, he leaned forward, "He could also be one of _many_ mistakes!" He stood and moved toward her, "You have an eternity to find the one person who can make you happy, Rebekah."

It already felt like an eternity had passed waiting for the love of her life. "And if I don't put myself out there, I'll never find him." She swiped at the hot tears cascading down her cheeks. A mewling cry broke her out of her reverie. "Someone needs a change…" She steeled herself against the cascade of feelings threatening to overwhelm her. "I'll take diaper duty. Why don't you go check on Hayley or something…I'll watch the little ones." She needed a break from him.

Klaus was all too eager to get out of wedding planning hell. He sensed she desperately wanted rid of him. He stepped out, finding himself face to face with Andre. The man clearly had a purpose. He sighed, "Am I to be overrun by quarreling lovers today!" It was tough being king. "Never mind that, I have a task for you."

"I'm not your damn errand boy," Andre snarled as he rounded on Klaus. "And if my sister didn't need protecting from you and your psycho collection of freaks and losers, I'd be long gone by now."

"Yes, well, I feel like you might enjoy this task." He clapped Andre on the back, moving the much larger man down the hallway and away from his sister and his children. "It's time we brought the werewolves back to the quarter." He smirked, "They've been exiled long enough…"

Andre turned to him, "The witches were right; you're going to make an army of hybrids aren't you! Now you can do it without hurting the babies…because you've got that girl, that doppelganger or whatever you guys keep calling her." He shook his head.

Klaus let out a sharp bark of laughter, "I'm going to stop you right there. I am trying to get back into your sister's good graces…and killing her brother would not bode well for me. I am doing this to fulfill a promise I made to your sister." He replied, "The wolves had been exiled long enough. You have my word that no harm will come to them by my hands."

"Your word means _nothing_ to me…"Andre spat.

There was a long pause. Klaus struggled to rein in his anger…the discomfort on his face was palpable. "I thought this would be something that would suit you. If you choose to fight me at every turn I shall have my inner circle round up the werewolves and bring them back to civilization. That should end well…"

Backed into a corner, Andre had no choice but to accept the deal. "No," He snapped. "I'll bring the werewolves back…but on MY terms. These people need to be brought in slowly. They're hardly ready to be unleashed onto the streets of New Orleans."

"Yes, well you can run all the werewolf cotillion classes you like. My city is your oyster…anything you need will be granted to you." Klaus turned, "And take Rebekah with you, she so desperately needs something to do." Playing matchmaker was not his strong suit, he simply assumed if Andre had to spend any more time with his little sister that they would break up for good. That would save him a fair bit of trouble down the line. "This is not negotiable...I need to make sure you are not planning some sort of werewolf rebellion."

Andre scoffed, "Fine. Don't be so sure she wouldn't help me overthrow you…" He grabbed his keys, "Rebekah!"He roared, "Let's get going…"

Appearing in the doorway, she gave the two men standing there a dark look. "It appears I've been summoned…" She frowned as she trotted after Andre who was nearly halfway to the truck. "You're going to pay for this," She hissed at Klaus.

"Have fun trekking through the bayou!" He called after them, shaking his head. Finally, peace and quiet.

* * *

"AGAIN!" Tyler snarled as he stood in front of Hayley. Clutched in his hand was a glass of scotch that he swirled around, sipping it. God, he needed the liquid courage to get through this horrible experience. "Hayley, come on!" Visions of him in the same position when he was in Appalachia had unnerved him. That's why he was sucking down the scotch to get through. Shifting over and over and over again until it didn't hurt anymore had nearly broken him.

Breathing heavily, she was red faced and exhausted. She'd lost count now of how many times she'd shifted and the pain had not dulled one iota. Air hurt her lungs as she arched back, her bones snapping and breaking as her human scream amalgamated into the howling cry of a wolf. She panted, padding back and forth and knowing that she had to turn back.

"Is this truly necessary?" Elijah appeared beside Tyler. He had Hayley chained in the old horse stables. He watched as she turned back from wolf to woman, her body weak and limp as she hung against the chains as she gasped to catch her breath. "There must be another way…"

Tyler shook his head, "Hayley came up with this method of breaking the sire bond when I needed help. It's the only thing that worked…" He sighed, "It's just so much worse because she loves Klaus. That makes the sire bond go so much deeper." He stepped back, "Subconsciously she's fighting against breaking the bond…"

Elijah frowned, "Perhaps Davina could be of assistance…"

"No, she's too wrapped up in this shit as it is. Let her focus on her school work, her friends…she deserves a normal life." He'd never had that luxury and he wanted it more than anything for Davina. "I don't want her to see Hayley like this…she thinks of her as a mother."

Tenderly, Elijah smiled. If there was a man better suited to love Davina, he had not yet found one. He put her well being above his own. Though, in this case, he felt as if there might be something that the girl could do. "Davina can undo Klaus's compulsion. I think a sire bond would be child's play compared to that."

Tyler peered at Hayley who hadn't yet gotten up from her knees. "Give me a chance, Elijah…" He moved toward her, "Don't give up! You still have to shift until it doesn't hurt anymore!" He gingerly brushed her dark hair behind her ear, "Come on Hayley, you know how this works." He stepped back, turning to Elijah, "This only gets worse. I heard Rebekah and Andre arguing outside…I need you to make sure Klaus doesn't come down here." Or he'd end up with his heart torn out.

Nodding his acceptance, he swept out of the stables leaving them alone. Tyler turned once more to Hayley, "Come on, don't give up. You don't want to be sired to Klaus." He knelt beside her. "You want to know that your feelings for him are pure. You want to know when you walk down that aisle that you're saying I do because YOU want to and not because that's what he expects you to do…"

"But I _know_ he loves me, Tyler." Hayley whimpered.

"Stop!" He snarled. "It's that attitude that's keeping the sire bond in place. You're so snowed under these delusions that you'll do anything he says, Hayley. Even if he told you to kill your own children…you'd do it without a hesitation!" He hated saying these things, threatening her children…but he knew it was the only way to get through to her.

"NO!" She cried, "No I wouldn't!" Her strength was rising up inside her.

Tyler continued to press her. This was the angle he needed to get through to her. "Yes you would, if Klaus asked you. The sire bond is stronger than anything else, Hayley. Break free of it, break free of his power. Shift!" He grasped her shoulders, "Do it for your kids."

Her dark eyes yellowed as her body convulsed. Maybe it was the exhaustion but this time she shifted it hurt a little less…she shifted back, quicker this time, "No one is going to hurt my children! No one!" She shifted again…and again and again. Her body was sore and weak but…it didn't hurt anymore. She looked up at Tyler, laughing softly. "It's working. It doesn't hurt anymore!" She threw her arms around Tyler, "I'm free…"

Tyler hugged her tight, and then finally he smiled. "We need to make sure it worked…I'll let Klaus know he can start giving you orders again." He undid the chains from her arms, wincing at the deep gouges there. He tugged her to him, steadying her. "Come on, let's get you something to eat." She walked like a newborn foal on unsteady legs, clutching him as they headed into the sitting room. "Time for lunch…"

Katherine looked up from the book she was reading, sighing heavily, "You know I'm not the only human in the city. You can go out and find some other wench to feed from. Your little girlfriend would work just fine…once she gets back from kindergarten." She stood, guarding her aching hip as she winced. She turned to find Tyler glowering at her. "Fine…let me just find a letter opener or something so I can open a vein."

"Klaus is allowing you to live here, protecting you and helping you find a way to stay alive… if I were you, I wouldn't push your luck." Tyler settled Hayley down on the couch.

"Aww isn't that sweet, his little hybrid buddy sticking up for him. It's good to see the two of you have kissed and made up." Katherine grabbed a knife, puncturing her wrist and letting the blood pour into the glass until her vision swam. "Here…"

Pulling out a small vial of blood, he tossed it at Katherine. "I'm not doing this for Klaus," He snapped. And if she wasn't under Klaus's protection and warming Elijah's bed, he'd have ended her pathetic human existence right then and there. He grabbed the cup and handed it over to Hayley, "Drink."

Katherine sucked down the little vial of blood and felt relief wash over her. The wound healed and her pain dissipated, "So have you told him that you're in love with his little pet?" She chuckled and moved toward Tyler, "I don't believe for one second that you're satisfied with the Virgin Mary. You want a real woman…" She smirked, "And does he know that you used to knock around with Hayley?"

"Shut up Katherine." Hayley was feeling fortified now that she'd eaten. Standing up, she folded her arms, "Klaus and I don't have any secrets. I even know that you used to chase after him and how he never gave you the time of day." She moved beside Tyler, "You know, you might get along with people better if you stopped acting like you're the eternal victim here. I forgave you for trying to have me killed…"

"As far as I'm concerned, you should be thanking me." Katherine replied, hand resting on her hip. "Look at where it got you. You found love in a cruel world, you're living in a mansion, and your kids are pretty cute considering Klaus is their father."

Hayley shook her head, "I get it. It's hard for you to trust people…been there, done that." She replied, "Admittedly, you've been doing it a lot longer than I have. It's a really tough habit to break. But we're not out to get you. Well, at least I'm not. And Tyler isn't. Nor is Elijah or Davina…"

Leaning against the desk, she chuckled, "That leaves Rebekah and Klaus. Sorry, honey, but not even you can control them."

"I don't need to control them." Hayley replied, "All I need to do is ask Klaus and I trust he'll respect me enough to give it a try. But if you keep provoking him at every turn, he's going to lose patience with you." Moving toward her, she watched as Katherine flinched. "I'm not saying change who you are. I really wouldn't know what to do if you were actually nice but you have allies here."

There was a beat of silence as Katherine waited for Hayley to make her move. "Alright, your grace, are we done with our lecture for the day?" She curtsied deeply, "I'm properly chastised." Katherine headed for the door before turning briefly, "Thanks…"

"What was that?" Hayley asked, cheekily.

Katherine pursed her lips, "Don't push it, wolf-girl." Stalking out of the room, she was not going to give anyone the satisfaction of knowing they got to her.

Tyler shook his head, "Why are you so nice to her? She's a bitch." He flopped down on the couch.

Hayley shrugged, "Yeah, well, I know what it's like to not have anyone to turn to. It wasn't so long ago I was a raggedy werewolf girl roaming the country looking for my family. Now I have more family than I know what to do with." She smiled gently, "She just needs to get used to being part of something."

"Yeah well she better learn before she pisses off Klaus and ends up dead." He replied.

"Klaus isn't going to hurt her. Not if I have anything to say about it…"

Tyler raised an eyebrow, "So you don't care what he thinks? You'll stand up to him?"

Hayley peered at him, "Don't I always?" She took a deep breath, "Wait a second…I'm not thinking about Klaus would want." She turned to Tyler, "I think the sire bond is broken for real!" She laughed, "Now there's only one way to find out." She flounced upstairs and went straight for Klaus; she grabbed him and kissed him. "Order me to do something…"

"Anything?" He replied with a wolfish grin, "Hmm…what wickedness shall I order first?" He smirked, kissing her softly before he stood back "I want you to kill Tyler."

Silence hung between them for a long moment. She took a deep breath, "WHAT!?" Her anger echoed through the entire room. Birds flew off the roof, every vampire in New Orleans turned, and simultaneously both babies began to screech. "Are you out of your mind?! What if the sire bond wasn't broken!"

Klaus smiled, "How could I be sure if I didn't test its limits?" He replied, folding his arms, "It was Tyler's idea. If I asked you to kill Elijah, Rebekah or myself it would take the venom out of it. We cannot be killed. Tyler wouldn't have Davina hurt, of course. And I fear if I sent you at your brother, that I wouldn't be able to stop him from retaliating. Tyler's a hybrid, like yourself, and he's older…stronger." He hurried over to gingerly pick up his squirming, screaming son. "He could have defended himself."

Grasping Julia gently, Hayley kissed her head gently as she rocked her gently. "Mommy's sorry guys, I didn't mean to shout…" She looked over at Klaus, "Ordering me to kill Tyler was reckless and you are so going to pay for that." She hissed.

"I can tell the sire bond is broken," He replied, sighing. "You're back to normal." He smirked, "I always did love that you stood up to me, little wolf. It irritates and enthralls me in equal measure…the perfect recipe for a successful life together. We have been warring against all sides to come to this point, Hayley…"

Stepping toward him, she nodded, "The biggest battle we've waged is against ourselves. Giving in, letting each other in and succumbing to love." She let out a shaky breath, "None of this has been easy in the least…but I think if we trust in one another, we are going to make it." She chuckled. "We have all of eternity together, I think we owe each other that much."

"I couldn't agree more," He kissed her fervently. "Look at everything we've accomplished. We have everything we could ever want…love, loyalty, power, and above all, family." He held her close with their children snuggled between them as they watched the sun setting over the horizon of New Orleans, the sun setting on a life filled with rage and regret. Soon the moon would rise, purifying the wonderful life that they would have going forward.

That evening as Hayley and he were bathing their children and settling them into bed, it occurred to Klaus later that in the battle for domination and power, he had unequivocally lost. But in the war for his soul, his humanity, he'd irrefutably won. Holding Hayley in his arms that night, knowing that he'd won her because of her own love of him and not out of fear, obligation, or manipulation was the final mark. A life of happiness and prosperity was laid ahead of them. Kissing the top of her head, he drew her close, "I love you, little wolf."

Sleepily, Hayley wrapped herself tighter around him, "I love you too, Klaus." And they lived happily ever after…for now, anyway.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait everyone! I've been struggling a lot with muse...I need some new Originals episodes! The next chapter of this fic will be the epilogue. I'm toying with the idea of writing a fic for Tyler/Davina and Rebekah/Andre or perhaps writing something new for Klaus/Hayley in a different vein. Sorry this chapter isn't my usual caliber! Please read and review, what should I do next!? What do you want to see in the epilogue? **

**Thanks for sticking with me!**


End file.
